Madness Is Beauty
by skullchildforever
Summary: Evelyn is Spirit's cousin, returning to the DWMA after years of fighting along side her recently deceased meister and twin sister. When she meets her old best friend, Stein, she is reminded of haunting memories, some she cherishes, others she would rather forget. Rated M for language, some adult situations, etc. SteinxOC WARNING: prologue is rather...risque
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Stein," she breathed, barely above a whisper. That whisper contained so many things. Desire, passion, love, excitement..._madness_.

"Evelyn," Stein whispered her true name in return, pinning her arms to her sides as he pressed her against the wall, intent on not letting her escape.

Their breath was hot and heavy, mouths just inches away from each other. The pause was so beautiful. It increased the level of growing passion and desire, each second without action pouring more and more ecstasy into their souls.

Stein pressed his whole body even harder against Evelyn's, a groan of pleasure escaping from her throat. Moving just an inch closer to Stein, she whispered, "I...I love you."

Before she could say anything else, he finally molded his lips against her's. He didn't hold back and he didn't start off slow. Stein immediately pressed his mouth fully against her's, his tongue playing with her lips, demanding entrance.

They both tasted good. Evelyn of honey and Stein of warm metal, like blood, and smoke from his cigarettes. It was delicious. The intensity and desire between them only grew, dancing within the heavy air around them.

After a while, they pulled away from each other for air, neither one ever once leaving the other's eyes. Stein managed to whisper, "I love you too." While they continued staring at one another, Evelyn took it a step further. She freed her arms from Stein's iron grip and started taking off his long lab coat, sliding it off his arms, and throwing it to the floor.

After this, he quickly ripped open her own shirt, not caring that he had torn half the buttons off. Quickly taking the rest of their clothing off, they soon were on the floor, naked and in the position.

Just one swift movement and it would be done. Their eyes continued burning into each others until finally the desire was too much to bear. He entered her, waves of pleasure coursing through both of them immediately.

The rest of their night was laced in blood, sweat, and ecstasy, fulfilling one another's desires, be they sweet or sadistic. Not an inch of skin untouched, by the end of the night they knew each other's bodies like their own. By the end of the night...they knew for sure...they were deeply, _madly_ in love.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: welcome to chapter one my lovelies. For those of you reading this, I would just like to apologize for the shortness of my chapters, though some of you prefer shorter chapters I'm sure. So anyways, I will quit rambling and I do hope you enjoy this story. Proceed with reading...**

**Chapter One**

First day. It's my first day as a Death Scythe. Well, a potential Death Scythe to be exact. I was chosen to become Lord Death's next personal weapon if his current weapon would retire, become injured, etc. Death had wanted me to start as soon as possible for some reason, which I didn't mind.

I was currently walking up the long stairway that would lead to the DWMA, my own former academy from thirteen years ago. I had graduated as a death weapon when I was fifteen thanks to the help of my former meister and twin sister, Ashlyn, who had been killed in a battle several months earlier. I still mourned my sister's death, but I knew she would want me to live on. Especially since-

"I'm assuming you're the new death scythe?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, making me look at the top of the few remaining stairs.

He was just a kid, about fifteen maybe, with black hair that had white stripes, amber eyes, and he was wearing a black suit that fitted him perfectly.

I kept my expression blank. "And if I am?"

He smirked. "If so, then welcome. I am Death the Kid, my father has ordered me to escort you to his office."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I remember you now, Kid. You sure have grown."

"Have we met before?"

I laughed, losing my calm and serious aura. "Sort of. You were just a little kid the last time I saw you. You were so adorable! And by the looks of it, I'm assuming you're still obsessesed with symmetry?"

"Of course!" He yelled. "Symmetry is art! Perfection! Beauty!" The mere speaking of it brought tears of joy to his eyes.

I laughed again, walking up to him and ruffling his hair. "You may be taller, but you're still the same, Kid."

He looked heart broken, stricken with grief. With one swift move he was on the ground, fists clutching at his now messy hair. "Garbage! Now I am asymmetrical garbage!"

My eye twitched. "Yep. Still the same." I stood there for a moment longer, waiting on Kid to finish his fit. He didn't. "Um," I said, trying to get his attention. That too didn't work. After another minute of this, I said, "I think I'll just show myself the way. I still remember from when I went here."

And with that, I slipped around the crying Kid, going to the doors. I admit I had some trouble remembering the way, but after several wrong turns, I finally made the correct one, leading me to the long familiar hallway that led to Lord Death's office.

I was immediately greeted with a "What's up, what's up, what's up?" from Death.

I grinned, looking into the face, well, mask, of my favorite reaper. "Hi, Lord Death." I said, walking all the way through the entrance way.

"Long time, no see, Evelyn!" He said, welcoming me. He looked behind me, asking, "Um, where's Kid?"

"Having a fit outside. Something about being asymmetrical garbage." I shrugged.

"Ah, that sounds like my boy. Anyway, I welcome you as my new potential Death Scythe!" Moving to the side to reveal a man behind him, he said, "This is my current weapon-"

"Spirit?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him, surprised.

"Evy?!" he yelled back, just as startled.

"I'm assuming you two already know each other...?" Lord Death said, glancing between us.

"Know each other?! Ha! We're cousins, Lord Death!" I said, running to give Spirit a hug. He hugged me back, squeezing me tightly. I let go, saying "I never knew that _you _had become the new Death Scythe! Congratulations, Spirit!"

"It's good to see you, Evy!" he said, grinning. "We haven't seen each other in years! How have you been, Evy?"

"I've been good. But...um...did you hear about Ashlyn?" I asked, remembering that he hadn't been at her funeral.

"No? What happened?" Spirit was suddenly worried.

I averted my eyes, looking down. "She...she died several months ago, Spirit. She was killed in battle."

Spirit just stared at me, unbelieving. Then, he hugged me again, this time even tighter. "I'm so sorry, Evy. I didn't know."

I patted his head, kind of awkward. "It's okay, Spirit. It really is."

Wiping a small tear from his eye, he said, "At least she's in a better place..."

"I really hate to interrupt, but I must go over some extremely important details with you, Evelyn. Details regarding your new position and recent events," Lord Death said, trying to be polite as possible about it.

I nodded, forcing the tears back. "Oh course, Lord Death."

**A/N: mostly serious in this chapter, I know. But I promise I'm working on changing that. So anyways, until chapter two my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My first few days were rather boring. Most of the time I was just unpacking in my new apartment, occasionally taking a break. The most excitement I got those first few days was when I found some old stuff left over in a cabinet from the previous tenants. Some dirty magazines, an old nail file, and several empty sake bottles. Basically, just trash. And boring.

Finally, after the fifth day, I was completely done unpacking. I wouldn't start at the academy for another two days. Lord Death had assigned me to be one of the professor's assistants, class crescent moon I think? I was supposed to assist him in lessons, particulary combative stuff, etc.

So I was basically just being tucked away until Lord Death decided he needed me. Wonderful. Better than sitting at home doing nothing though.

Bored, I decided to just stare blankly at my mirror. I had long, jet black hair with bangs and blue-black eyes, like that weird bruise color. My skin was pale and I was rather short. I wasn't anything too pretty or too ugly I suppose. Ashlyn, my twin sister, had been so much more beautiful when she was alive. She had had red hair the same shade as Spirit's and bright blue eyes, a much more beautiful version of my bruise colored ones. The only thing me and her had shared was height and she even pulled that off better than I did.

Thinking about her was still a little too much. I wiped the already fallen tears from my cheek and went to bed, deciding I would feel better once I slept.

Two days later, I awoke without ease. I was not a morning person. Practically breaking my alarm when turning it off, I groaned and made myself literally crawl out of bed.

I spent most of my morning just crawling, too tired to stand. Even on my way to the academy I crawled. And even when I finally made my way up the stairs I continued crawling. This was not a good morning.

I got a few stares as I made my way through the halls. Apparently classes had already started, meaning I was late. Great first day so far.

"Crescent Moon...crescent moon..." I muttered, having finally made myself stand and walk. After several wrong turns like the other day, I finally found the sign. "Here we are!"

Not bothering to knock, I turned the handle, stepping into the already full classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me. Great first day.

"Don't mind me, kiddos. Get on with the lesson or whatever, Professor Stei-" I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the man sitting behind the desk, smoking despite being in a classroom.

I blinked, doing a double take.

It was him. He had just...changed over the years. But he still had that silver hair and his stitches. There were quite a few new stitches, and he even had a screw going through his skull. He now wore glasses. And adorned himself in a long, white lab coat.

"Stein...?" I asked, as if I didn't believe it was actually him.

He turned his head to the side, blowing out a puff of smoke and staring right back at me, as if trying to figure something out.

"Class, go over your homework while I speak to my new assistant." He stood from the rolling chair behind his desk, heading out the door behind me.

The kids kept their eyes on us the entire time until I closed the door behind me. If they were anything like I was at their age, some of them were probably listening at the door.

Stein must have thought the same thing, he continued down the hall, quiet and obviously expecting me to follow him. And I did.

We continued for a minute before he finally stopped, opening up a random door that led to an empty classroom. He held the door open for me, still not speaking.

Closing the door behind us, Stein locked it just in case. Leaning against the door, he blew out another puff of smoke, still just staring at me with that blank expression.

Finally, he did something. He reached out a stitch covered hand to cup my cheek. "Its been a while, Evy." His thumb rubbed up and down my cheek, nostalgia in the very air around him.

"It has," I agreed, putting my own hand to his cheek. God...he had gotten so much taller. He was finally taller than Spirit, making me feel so tiny next to him.

Suddenly, he reached out his other hand, lifting my shirt up, feeling my pale skin. "You still have them," he smiled.

He was talking about the stitches that decorated my stomach, which formed intricate swirling patterns, reaching all the way up from just below my naval, to the sides of my breasts. Most of them were from battles I had been in when I was younger and Stein and I were both still attending the DWMA. The other stitches were ones from experiments I had allowed him to perform on me.

Placing my other hand on my stomach with his, I smiled back. "Of course, Franky."

He laughed. "You aren't going to start calling me that again are you?"

"Only when it's just me you and Spirit. Don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of your students. Or should I say _our _students."

He closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy my presence. "Evy, I just want to tell you I'm sorry...for what happened before you left..."

"Stein, it's okay. It really is. I forgave you a long time ago. We were both just two very stupid kids. "

"But I-" he started.

"But nothing. Stein I _forgive _you. All those things you said and did...I know it wasn't you. It was your madness. I understand that now."

He looked down, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "That may be...but I still horribly hurt you. I haven't forgiven _myself_, Evy."

"Well I have, Stein! So you better straighten up and stiffen that upper lip 'cause if you don't I'll give you a fat lip!" My five foot two self threatened the over six foot tall man.

He chuckled. "You still have that flame...never let it extinguish. It suits your soul very well."

I grinned. "Now then, Franky. How about we get back to class before the kids start to think we're doing the nasty in here."

He smirked. "Do you even remember the way back?"

I blushed. "Of course! I'm not an idiot you know!"

Fifteen minutes later, after Stein announced I would lead us back to the classroom, I finally found the semi familiar class crescent moon sign.

Before we walked through the door, Stein whispered, "I'm glad you're back, Evelyn."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank **_**ERidg17 **_**for following this story and **_**Gypsy08 **_**for reviewing back in the prologue. Thank you, both of you very much. It's little things like that that keep me writing and posting my stories. Again, thank you.**

**Chapter Three**

"Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?!" I loud whispered, looking around the empty classroom. Everybody had left for lunch hour, leaving me by myself to look for my beloved possession.

"Hey what are you looking for?" A female voice asked from behind, making me bang my head hard against the desk I was under.

Rubbing my head, I craned my neck to see who spoke. It was one of the students...it was Maka!

"Maka!" I yelled, jumping up from under the desk to tackle her in a death grip/hug. "I can't believe how big you've gotten! You look so beautiful! Such a young lady!"

"What?! Do I know you outside of the academy?" She struggled under me, trying to break free.

I grinned down at her. When I noticed her earlier in the class I had forced myself to remain calm so I wouldn't tackle and embarass her. Now all that pent up energy was set free. "I haven't seen you since you were just a tiny little thing. I'm Evelyn, your father's cousin." I smiled even wider. "Last time I saw you, you were knee-high to a grasshopper!"

Bewildered, Maka said, "So...we're cousins?"

"Well second cousins technically but I hate technicalities!" Standing and letting her up, I dusted my knees. "How _are _you? Details! Boyfriend? Crush? First kiss? Anything and everything!"

She gave me an awkward half smile. "Um...well I haven't had a boyfriend nor my first kiss...and I don't have a crush on anyone."

I waved my hand, wanting her to continue. I said anything and _everything_.

"Well I live with my partner and weapon, Soul. I'm friends with not just him but also Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid and his weapons and Crona. We were all sitting together in class today."

I nodded, intrigued. "So...you don't even have a teeny crush on Soul?"

She dropped to the ground, blushing. "No! We're just partners!"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Sure, sure. So how come you aren't out at lunch?"

"I saw you searching for something as I was about to leave. I thought I would help you." She smiled sheepishly.

"Aww what a sweetie!" I said, giving her another monster hug.

"I can see you and Dad are related," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So um tell me about yourself...cousin Evelyn." She gave another awkward smile. All this awkwardness will have to stop!

Smirking, I sat atop of Stein's desk, getting comfortable. "Oh just call me Evy for short. And let's see...what would you like to know?"

Maka got a curious glint in her eyes. "Well...mind explaining earlier with Professor Stein? The entire class was gossiping before the door was even completely shut."

I giggled. "Oh you know. We all get urges, Maka." I waggled my eyebrows.

She blushed again, eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

Between fits of laughter, I said, "Kidding! Kidding! You should have seen your face!" I continued laughing as she relaxed slightly, putting a hand to her chest.

"You scared me. I can not picture Professor Stein feeling any emotion let alone...something like that."

"Oh come on. Just say it. You can't picture him having sex." I said, a few memories flashing back to me.

Still blushing, she said, "Y-yeah...so what's the real story?"

Laughing once again, I answered, "Just won't give that subject up, eh? I'll tell you..._some _of the story." Pausing, I was choosing where to start, and how much to say. "Okay here's the absolute basic: me, your dad, and Stein were all best friends when we attended this school. And when I collected all 99 kishin souls and my one witch soul, I graduated. I was only fifteen at the time, same age as you. And I haven't seen Spirit or Stein since. Well, I did visit Spirit once after you were born."

She listened, waiting for more. More didn't come. "That's it?"

I nodded. "Yup. I said I would only give you the basics."

Annoyed, she asked, "So who was your meister?"

My jaw clenched. "My...my twin sister. Ashlyn. She, um, died in battle several months ago. That's why I'm here, 'cause I am meisterless and Lord Death believed I would make a good back up weapon basically." I rushed through that explanation. She must have been able to tell it bothered me, so she remained quiet after that.

After about two minutes of an awkward silence, we heard another voice yell from down the hall. "Maka! You said you would only be two minutes! Its been ten! You coming or not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Coming, Soul!" She stood from Stein's rolling chair, stretching. Looking at me, she asked, "Would you like to come to lunch with us? I'm sure everyone would like to meet their new teacher." She smiled warmly. Maka is so adorable!

I smiled back. "I'd like to, honey, but I've got a couple things I want to do. Maybe tomorrow I'll join you guys!"

"Sounds good to me." Still smiling, she left the classroom, yelling something at Soul who just yelled right back.

I could already tell that they were a match made in Heaven.

Shaking my head, I hopped down from Stein's desk when I finally remembered. "Oh yeah! I was looking for something...but what...?

I heard a crunch as I took a step. Eyes wide, I was afraid to look down. But damn my curiosity. Lifting the foot that had stepped on whatever it was, I grimaced at what I found. "Well...there's another pair of broken earphones." Scooping up the remains, I threw them in the trash, leaving the classroom.

Later, after lunch and class was back in session, I pulled Stein to the side for a minute. "How about we do some sparing today? Let the kiddos get out all that energy and I have an easy first day!" I grinned, trying to convince him.

"Hmm, let me think about that." He started turning the screw in his head. Earlier, when I had asked him what was up with the screw, he said it was to organize his thoughts...? Yeah I didn't get it either.

With a few turns left and right, he finally stopped, looking at me. "Well, it has been a while since they have had any combative lessons. Might as well give them some exercise. We can't have test subje-" He stopped when I gave him a dirty look. "I mean..._students_ getting out of shape."

I grinned, patting his head. "Good, Franky!"

He blinked, blank faced. But I could see from his eyes that the nickname had pissed him off. "Oh what? They can't hear us!" I whispered to him.

But he had already rolled back to his desk, still in the chair. "Okay class, now since you're all energized from lunch, let's go to the fields and see how long it takes to drain all that energy from your bodies."

Some people's eyes twitched at that. Others looked scared. This should be fun.

Within two minutes, everyone was outside at the training fields. I smelled the grassy air, savoring the scent I hadn't been around in years.

Stein was about to explain what to do, when I stepped in. "Everyone, get with another meister and weapon pair. I want to see how far you all have come! You can use any method you wish, just nothing that will kill each other!" And with that, I let them all have at each other. Smiling, I turned around to face Stein. "Well? How am I doing so far, Professor?" I put an edge of sarcasm in that last word.

He smirked. "I must say not too bad. I figured you would just hang in the background all day but you've been rather active with the students. I'm impressed. You've lost that laziness that always irritated me."

I would have replied, but we were interrupted by Kid, who was followed by who I assumed to be his two weapons. I think their names were Patty and Liz...?

"I would like to fight the two of you, if that is ok." I lifted an eyebrow. "I want to see just how powerful my father's potential death scythe is."

Smirking, I looked at Stein. "Well? You up for it?"

He twisted the screw in his head once again. "Yes, that does seem interesting. And its been years since I last used you as a weapon."

Flicking his forehead, I said, "Hope you still remember how to use me."

A certain glint flicked through his eyes for a brief, very brief, second before he said, "Don't worry. I still know you inside and out."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from reacting. The way he had said that...

Oblivious, Kid says with impatience, "So are the two of you ready?"

I nodded, before transforming.

I loved the look on Kid, Patty, and Liz's faces when they saw my weapon form for the first time. Towering over 9 feet tall, my weapon form was a triple scythe, with shining blades, a blood red staff with black swirling designs reaching all the way up to the top, and a silver chain wrapped around so anyone using me could throw me at the opponent and quickly yank me back.

"Um, Kid are you sure you want to fight them?" Liz asked, sweating as Patty stared with stars in her eyes.

Determined, he said, "Yes. This could all just be flash and no substance. And just look at how asymmetrical she is! It's disgusting!" Liz and Patty then transformed into their own weapon forms, two identical pistols. Of course Kid would have symmetrical weapons.

Stein readied himself, placing his feet in the right position. "You ready?" He asked me, eyes trained on Kid.

Reflecting myself in one of the blades, I grinned. "Of course. You wanna go with the old system?"

He nodded just as Kid made the first move.

Aiming his weapons directly at us, Kid fired both at the same time, Stein easily dodging them. Seeing an opening, I sparked my soul to get Stein's attention. He automatically understood, remembering the system I had used with both him and Ashlyn when we were all just students.

With one swift, easy movement, Stein attacked Kid, hitting him only with my staff. He fell on his back, Patty and Liz transforming back to their human forms to check on him.

"Kid! Are you ok?!" Liz yelled, shaking the half conscious boy.

Patty, however, was laughing her ass off. "Haha! Kid has a booboo!"

I too laughed, transforming back. "Don't mess with the big kids!" I said between fits of laughter.

Even Stein let out a chuckle. "Well that was quick. Sure did bring back some memories." He gave another look at me and with that he walked off to observe another battle, leaving us behind.

My eyes were glued to him as he walked away. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder his body. Even though he wore his lab coat you could still see his muscles...shaking my head I turned back to Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"I had fun! What about you guys?" I asked, grinning.

"YOU WERE COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" Kid screamed, out of his unconscious state. He continued with his little rant, Patty still laughing, and Liz was looking away, embarrassed by her meister. While they continued their chaos, I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a sharpie.

Since Kid's eyes were closed, I was able to easily walk up to him and quickly draw a huge smiley face on just the left side of his face.

He opened his eyes, wider then dinner plates. Pulling out a random mirror, Kid looked at his reflection, horrified at the sight. Screaming and coughing up blood, he collapsed, once again unconscious and leaving me and Patty to laugh our asses off.

This has been quite the first day.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: and I have gained another follower! Thank you to **_**Marik of Yami**_** for following my story! And also thank you to **_**ERidg17 **_**for reviewing last chapter! Also, I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will try and make it longer next time I swear!**

**Chapter Four**

_"What happened to you?! This isn't fair!" she yelled._

_"Life isn't fair. As over used as that phrase is, it's the truest statement anyone has ever spoken." He refused to look at her, he couldn't after what he had done._

_"But-" she began, only to be interrupted._

_"But nothing. You're supposed to be leaving soon. You will be safer. Away from...me." He managed a small glance, only to quickly look away again. Every time he saw her eyes...he saw what happened the night before. The look of hurt, anger, tragedy...betrayal._

_"Please...I don't want to leave now!"_

_He shook his head as he walked to the door. "Goodbye...Evelyn..."_

_She reached her hand out to him. "Stein...! Don't leave me!" He disappeared into darkness as soon as he stepped foot out of the door. "STEIN!" She screamed, jumping up only to fall to her knees from weakness. He was gone. "No," she whimpered, crying hysterically into her hands and still screaming._

I bolted forward in my bed, screaming like in my nightmare...or rather my night terror. Everything was thrown off the bed, leaving me on the bare mattress that was still somewhat covered by the half kicked off sheets. I even noticed a few scratches on the walls surrounding my bed. Sweat poured down my skin, drenching my entire body and hair.

Shaking my head and slapping my cheek, I got up, leaving the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. My bones felt like they had turned to jelly, making me wobble to the bathroom.

I threw open the door, probably putting a hole in the wall. When I switched on the light I could see my reflection from the other side of the bathroom. I was a wreck. My hair was all over the place and I had incredibly dark circles under my eyes, causing my ivory skin to look sickly pale.

Splashing cold water on my face, I kept my eyes closed, feeling the water droplets cling to my eyelashes. I had had another night terror. It had been a while since my last one, but sometimes they would come in waves then disappear for several months...I guess another cycle of them was starting.

One of the things that frustrated me the most...I could never remember them! What would my imagination come up with that was so terrifying? I wasn't afraid of almost anything!

A knock from my bedroom startled me, making my instincts kick in. I partly transformed, my three blades popping out of my back to give the illusion that I had wings. Walking quickly but quietly, I reentered my room, eyes first going to the door, but a moving shadow in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Just outside my window, there sat a dark figure, small and impish looking. My eyes narrowed, focusing as best I could. It had dry, dark green skin that stretched over its bones. Any sort of movement it made looked painful. It was like it didn't have enough skin to cover its entire body. One of its clawed hands reached out to tap the glass of my window again. A painfully wide grin formed on its face that could only be seen because of the sharp and shining white teeth that filled its mouth.

It saw me. How did I know? It pointed a long, bony, and clawed finger directly in my direction. With the claw that was pointed at me it began carving something into the glass, creating an unbearable noise.

But I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. What the hell!

The imp finished carving. I could make out an unfamiliar word: _**devoveo**_...what does that mean?

It was obvious the creature was laughing. Laughing at me. I could see its entire body heaving from chuckles and snickers. It spoke one word, just one. "Fool." Its voice was slimey, disgusting. It dripped with acid and there was a hint of mockery within it. Sprouting bony wings, the creature flew away, leaving me still paralyzed and confused.

"What...was that..." I managed to whisper, still standing in front of the window, eyes refusing to leave the spot where the imp had disappeared into the sky.

After several more minutes of just standing there staring, I managed to even out my breathing once again, though it was forced. The air around me was chilled, and sweat was pouring down my body, drenching me like my night terror had.

I realized that my knees were shaking and I could no longer support myself. My body gave up, making me crash to the floor. I forced the blades in my back to disappear. The carpet was surprisingly warm, feeling good against my chilled skin. I curled up into a ball, trying to absorb all the heat I could.

Another knock, this one fainter, sounded. I immediately jumped back up, though I only fell right back to the ground, still weak. For a moment, I thought it was the creature, returning for who knows what. But I realized that the knock had come from my front door.

I would have called to ask who it was, but I couldn't even find the strength to speak. It was like something had just...drained within me.

Ten seconds later, hurried footsteps interrupted my almost unconscious state. At that point I didn't care who it was, how they got in, or what their intentions were anymore. I was just so drained. Something about that creature had weakened me.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the footsteps as they searched around my apartment, finally reaching my room. The door opened, and all I saw were a pair of familiar boots only a few feet away from me.

"Evy!?" Stein's voice was full of alarm and worry and...excitement. Crossing what little distance there was left between us, he bent to the ground, scooping me up to carry my back to my bed. After placing me under the covers, he asked, "Do you...still have the night terrors?"

My eyes never left his. "Y-yeah...but not as often." I wouldn't mention the weird imp that had been at my window. Didn't feel like getting into that quite yet.

Stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, he asked, "Do you...want me to stay? Who knows, maybe I can still keep your night terrors away." He smiled down at me.

That's when the thought occurred to me. "Um, not that I don't appreciate it, Franky. But why were you knocking on my door at this hour?" I glanced at the clock on my wall for emphasis. A little after midnight. Not that bad late but still late enough.

He averted his gaze from mine, making me notice for the first time that night that he wasn't wearing his glasses. It reminded me of the scrawny kid who had been one of my best friends at the DWMA. That kid...was long gone...but still here all at the same time.

"I...don't know. I couldn't focus on my experiments so I decided to take a walk, next thing I know I'm a few minutes away from this apartment building and I sensed your soul was...restless. It still is, though it has calmed since." He looked back at me, that playful half smile back on his face. "So do you want me to stay and keep the nightmares away?" He repeated his question, speaking as if to a small child. Oh hell no.

Narrowing my eyes, I said, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Which is why I found you curled up on the floor when I came in," he countered, only reminding me of something else.

"Another thing! How the hell did you get into my apartment?" I asked, noticing finally that I had regained my voice several minutes ago...when Stein had walked into the room.

His smirk never left his face. "Oh I have my methods, Evy." Without warning, he lightly pushed my to the side, lying in the bed with me. I didn't question it. Stein still saw me as that weak little girl I used to be. Or, of the weak little girl I just kept hidden inside me...

"Franky?" I asked, almost asleep.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for not leaving me."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all you sexy people reading this. Yes, it's been a while. But I've been forced to focus on not only my part time job but also grades and preparing for End of Course exams (fml). But now I should have more free time to get writing done for those of you who are reading this :) Anyways, read on my lovelies and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Waking up the next morning, I realized I was snuggled up to something. I didn't want to open my eyes, but knew I had to.

Opening one of my eyes, I was staring into the sleeping face of Stein.

Screaming in surprise, I pushed him off my bed, waking him up in the process. After a moment, a stitched hand appeared from the edge of my bed, reminding me of a zombie rising from the grave. Slowly, Stein's face appeared as well, expression blank aside from curiosity.

"Might I ask...what was that for?" He continued staring at me, still on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" I yelled, rage and adrenaline coursing through out my body.

He blinked. "It seems you do not remember last night."

My eyes widened. What was he talking about? I couldn't help but check myself to make sure I still had on my pajamas. I even glanced at Stein to make sure he was clothed.

"Um...mind explaining what happened last night? 'Cause I sure as hell don't remember anything." I sat on the edge of my bed, facing away from Stein. I felt the bed shift, making me assume he had sat down too. I leaned back, resting myself against Stein's back, still not completely awake. Running a hand through the rat's nest that was my hair, I said, "Well?"

"You had a night terror. And from the looks of it, it was a rather bad one, not that any of them are good of course." I heard him yawn, like the subject was that obvious.

"Okay...but that doesn't exactly explain how or why you're in my apartment."

"I was nearby and sensed your soul was in distress. When I came in you were curled up on your floor, shaking. So I stayed to make sure you were alright."

"Lovely. I guess another chain of night terrors is starting then." Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but try and remember last night. I drew nothing but a blank. I trusted Stein, I really did. I just hated it when my memory would fail me like that.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I whispered, "Thank you."

I was sure he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice when he replied, "Of course, Evy."

We stayed like that for sometime. It was still very early and we didn't have to be at the academy for a couple more hours.

After a while, my stomach growled loudly. I laughed. "Sounds like my stomach is getting lonely. Better go find some friends for it." I tried getting up from the bed, making a couple of steps only to have a strong wave of vertigo hit me, causing me to gasp and fall back. Luckily Stein caught me so I wouldn't fall on the floor.

Putting a hand to my spinning head, I closed my eyes, trying to calm and focus myself. It only took a few seconds for the dizziness to wear off. When I reopened my eyes, Stein's face was just an inch from mine.

I blushed as his eyes wondered my face, studying every inch he could see. He stopped at my eyes.

Stein looked like he was about to say something, when a knock stopped him. The sound of knocking triggered something deep within my brain, but I only ignored it.

Pushing myself up out of Stein's arms, I walked out of the bedroom. The knocking continued, seeming to be urgent, almost violent. I couldn't help myself. I partially transformed, making one of my three blades pop from the base of my neck. This too seemed to trigger something within the depths of my mind. This too I ignored.

Opening the door very slowly, I peaked out the cracked door.

It was Sid, the zombie/teacher from the DWMA. He too was a former classmate of mine from my days at the academy.

Forcing the blade back into my neck, I said, "Oh, it's only you Sid. What do you need so early in the morning?"

"Lord Death has requested both yours and Stein's presence in his office. Immediately," he answered.

"Is that so?" I heard Stein's voice from behind me.

"Ah, I see you're here, Stein. Good, I don't have to go looking for you." Sid made absolutely no comment (out loud) about the fact that Stein was at my place so early and I was only in my pajamas, which consisted only of a pair of very short shorts and an old baggy shirt which hung from shoulders, revealing the straps of my bra.

"So what does Lord Death need?" I asked, trying to keep Sid from drawing any conclusions.

"He didn't say, only that it was urgent. So please hurry." He left after that, leaving me to just stare blankly out in the hallway.

Shaking my head, I closed the door, going to my bedroom to get changed. Stein followed me, not that I minded. From the experiments I had let him perform he had seen just about every inch of me. Though the last time he saw me unclothed was when I was only fifteen. My body had matured since then. My curves were more pronounced and my breasts had even grown a good bit.

I went to my closet, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a random shirt.

"Not even going to brush your hair?" Stein asked, knowing how OCD I could be about my hair.

Taking a bandana from my dresser, I tied it around my head, hiding my rat's nest hair. "Problem solved. You ready?"

He nodded.

It only took a few minutes to reach the DWMA with us running at full speed. Surprisingly, Lord Death was waiting for us at the top of the stairs.

"Hiya! What's up?" Lord Death asked as we stood in front of him. It was still dark out so I could only make out his white mask.

"You called us here. You tell us, Lord Death," I said. Stein glanced at me, surpised by my forwardness.

"Haha. Impatient are we? I have an assignment for you, that's all." He paused, adding dramatic effect. "I need the two of you to go investigate the city of London. There have been numerous reports of kishin all over the city and I want you guys to solve the problem."

"That seems quite easy," Stein said.

"Yeah, something that you would assign to _students_." I was getting a little irritated. If he made us get up just to have us go solve a minor kishin problem in London I was about to flip shit.

"Well...it's not quite as simple as just a student-oriented assignment. There's something very...off about these reports." Lord Death paused, trying to think of the right words. "The kishin in these reports seem to be _controlling_ their victims, making them do horrendous things to themselves before being forced to dig out their own souls. And the kishin don't even devour the souls, they appear to be collecting them."

"Sounds like someone else is in control of the kishin," I said, smirk decorating my lips. "So basically we just have to-"

"-track down the one in control and destroy them." Stein finished for me.

I grinned at him. "Whoever is in control of the kishins must have one delicious soul." I licked my lips for emphasis.

"Miss Evelyn please don't take these reports lightly. We haven't any idea just how powerful or strong this person is. At least be on your guard more so than usual," Death warned me, knowing the gleam in my eyes too well. Anyone who had worked with me even once knew how much I loved the sound of a tainted soul. They were always the most delicious, the most...satisfying.

Saluting Lord Death, I said, "You got it m'lord! C'mon, Stein! We got ourselves a soul to catch!" I grabbed onto his ear and started pulling before he could even get a sound out.

_Who ever this person is that can control kishin...they must have a __**delicious**__soul..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After several hours of mindless bickering and arguing, Stein and I arrived in London.

"Alright Evy do you promise to behave while we're here?" He asked me, staring intently into my eyes.

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. You know I have matured _some_ since I was only fifteen."

He just kept staring at me, waiting for a more believable promise.

I refused to give it to him.

Sighing and pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and took a drag before saying, "Just no stereotype jokes while we're here. I remember when we went to Canada when we were younger and you kept making jokes about maple syrup and hockey."

I crossed my arms, nose in the air. "I've matured since then! Besides I never meant them. I was having some fun. And they laughed too!"

"Yes but most of them were probably only being polite." He took another drag, not looking at me.

I looked at him as he continued smoking. Then I busted out laughing. "Who's making stereotypes now? Not all Canadians are polite you know!"

"When did I ever say they were?"

"You didn't, but-"

"But nothing. You have just proven yourself to still be immature by assuming I meant it in that way." He finished his cigarette.

I fumed. "Now wait! You just twisted my words!"

"Did I?"

I as about to yell when I realized something. Smiling, I said, "God it's like I never left. We're still arguing like we used to."

I saw the trace of a smile on Stein's face. "Indeed we are, Evy."

We started walking down the streets of London, in a comfortable silence.

"How much longer until at least sunset?" I asked, my child-like attention span growing bored.

"Hmm, I would say about another three hours thiry six minutes and...24 seconds."

"You couldn't have just said three and a half hours?"

"Well I could have but that would have been incorrect."

"Not incorrect, just an estimate!"

"Why estimate when I know the exact answer to a question you asked?" Stein pulled out yet another cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag.

"I didn't ask for the exact answer though!"

"But you didn't _not_ ask for it either."

I playfully punched his shoulder, though I put most of my strength into it. He even rubbed his shoulder, saying, "Hm, it seems your physical abilities have strengthened greatly."

For the remaining three and a half hours we just walked around London, talking and bickering.

When the sunset finally came, I was excited. Licking my lips, I drooled at the thought of some kishin souls. It had been forever since I ate a nice and _tainted_ soul. Those were always the most delicious.

By the time the sun was completely set, Stein and I were on total guard. We listened to and noticed every little detail that we passed. So far there wasn't much of anything that interested us.

Until we heard the song of course.

It started as a soft and sweet melody, like a lullaby. But it soon turned into something fiercer, something demanding. Soft notes turned into a raging crescendo.

The song lasted only a couple minutes before softly dying away. As soon as the last note echoed through out London, a scream and growl could be heard all through the city. One of those noises human, the other...not so human.

I immediately transformed into my weapon form, Stein catching me and running to where the scream had come from.

He ran almost a mile to a dark alleyway, a mutilated corpse greeting us along with the blood splatters covering the buildings and trash around us. A large skeletal kishin was holding the poor human's soul as my eyes met its own. It...inserted the soul into its eye! And the eyes themselves...they weren't the usual empty black depths of a typical kishin's eyes. There was something almost life-like inside them, creating a misty haze. It was something that was alive within but...it wasn't the kishin.

Stein easily used me to slash the kishin in half, its dark soul hovering in front of us. I hesitated before transforming back. Even its soul looked strange for a kishin's. There was a dead white mist, much like what was in its eyes, swirling and orbiting around the soul.

I blinked, just staring at the soul. Stein noticed something was wrong with me. "Evy?"

"Stein, doesn't this soul look strange? The white mist circling it, the kishin's eyes, and that song..."

"I believe Lord Death's prediction of there being someone else in control of the kishin is true," he said, twisting the screw in his head. He stopped for a second to look at me. "Oh yes, aren't you going to eat its soul? What number would this one be?"

"I don't know. And it would be number nine hundred and eighty seven I think." I wasn't even paying attention, just automatically answering like a machine. The soul...would I eat it? It looked so delicious and tainted...but that white mist around it is so weird. There was just something _too_ off about it.

But damn my curiosity.

I licked my lips, mouth watering. My hand reached out, gripping the soul by its tail and pulling it closer to my mouth. I studied it for just a second more before consuming it.

It tasted like any kishin soul, tainted and chewy. I swallowed, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Well that was yummy!"

Stein smiled back at me. "Good to know."

"So was that it? Was that all we were sent here to-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before the song from earlier started again. Only this time it was angry. Like it knew we had stopped the kishin.

I transformed back, Stein on guard as he caught me.

I reflected in one of the blades as I spoke. "Can you tell where the song is coming from?"

Stein's brow furrowed, trying to concentrate. But he didn't have more than three seconds before several kishin attacked us at once. They all had eyes similiar to that of the first kishin, the dead white mist.

After we finished off those kishin, an even larger hoard of them came at us, each with the misted eyes.

"Where the hell are they all coming from?!" I yelled over the roars and growls of the kishin, more and more of them surrounding me and Stein.

"I don't know." He slashed through another one. "But that song we keep hearing is definately the cause of it."

I could tell Stein was growing bored from all these mediocre kishin. They were weak and typical, ones that even beginning students could more than easily handle.

The song stopped suddenly, all of the kishin freezing exactly as they were. Some were half way through an attack, while others were stuck in mid air from attempting to pounce on us.

Slowly, they all started backing away from us, as if scared now.

"Okay this is just getting weird," I said, refusing to change back until all of the kishin were at least out of sight.

"Agreed." Stein kept his eyes trained on every one of the kishin, still untrusting.

It was only until the kishin stopped moving that I realized they were simply forming a circlular barrier around us. They froze once more, and slow clapping proceeded.

"Well done, Evelyn. So tell me, who is your..._friend?_"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter today my lovelies. But I'm already half way through writing the next chapter :) so I just might post it after I get off work today. Until then, enjoy...**

**Chapter Seven**

That voice.

"What's wrong? Evy?" Stein asked, trying to get my attention.

I knew that voice.

_Don't do it. Please don't turn around, Stein. Don't make me look at...him._

If only Stein could read minds. He turned around to where the voice had come from, forcing me to face _him_.

It had been several months since I last saw this man. He still had that messy black hair and starlight eyes. Tall and lanky, but far from weak, Ren stood before me, his glasgow scars serving as a permanent smile on his face.

My body couldn't take weapon form any longer. Against my will, I transformed back, eyes never leaving Ren's. He only stared back at me.

"My dearest, Evelyn, you know how much I hate repeating myself. But I shall do so since you seem so shocked to see me. Who's your friend?"

"Evy, who is he?" Stein asked me, never taking his eyes from Ren's.

Looking down, tears welled in my eyes. Tears from anger, hurt, rage...madness. I looked back up, ignoring both questions. My face held a completely blank expression. "I'm going to _murder_ you." I forced my body to transform back. "Stein, attack him but let me deliver the final blow."

Stein held my staff, blank expression and speechless while Ren only laughed.

"Well from that little bit, I picked up your name is Stein? Pleasure to meet you." Ren mockingly offered a hand, knowing fully well that Stein wouldn't accept it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, reflecting myself in one of my blades. "Stein I said attack him!"

"Give me a moment. I am studying his soul. It is quite interesting. He would make an interesting test subject."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled, teeth turned to razors.

Ren laughed again. "Well it appears that you two have quite the _bond_." I tensed up. The last time I heard him use that tone...no.

Before I could blink, Ren was gone and the song from earlier began playing again, child-like and playful this time. The kishin all unfroze, attacking again. Only this time...they were actually a threat. Their claws and fangs sharpened, their speed increased, and even I could see that their power had more than tripled.

So Ren was the one playing the song and controlling the kishin. He had definately gotten even stronger since I last saw him.

Like earlier, more and more kishin kept attacking, seeming to come out of no where. But this time Stein was having some difficulty with them, having to stay focused more and keep a firmer grip on my staff.

This continued for what seemed like an eternity, occasionally I thought I heard the sound of Ren laughing. Sometimes it sounded like he was right next to my ear.

I could tell Ren was growing bored with watching Stein fight the kishin.

"Well you're rather repetitive. Nothing new. Nothing exciting." Ren was directly in front of Stein's face, his glasgow scars illuminated in the moonlight.

I knew what he was about to do. And I would be _god damned_ if I let that happen again. I knew Ren better than Stein did. And I knew that Ren was stronger than both of us. I forced my body back into my human form, taking the blow.

Ren's favorite weapons were razors and barbed wire. So it didn't surprise me when my body was filled with razors and my veins suddenly had barbed wire running through them. This was his favorite attack.

The one he used when he killed Ashlyn.

_**The following is still from Evy's POV, however she is fading in and out of consciousness. Please stick with it even if it seems rather choppy.**_

_Pain_

_(black)_

_Pain_

_(black)_

_Screaming and tearing flesh. Blood spilling._

_(black)_

_"What happened?!"_

_"Someone-,"_

_(black)_

_"We found-"_

_(black)_

_"-seemed to know-"_

_(black)_

_*beep*beep*beep*_

_"-lost too much-!"_

_(black)_

_"-him-out-"_

_"EVELYN!"_

_(black)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter today my lovelies. Enjoy all of you sexy beasts.**

**Chapter Eight**

Pain. It's the ultimate understatement of what my body felt right now. Agony. Misery. Dying. I felt like I was _more_ than dying. I couldn't even open my eyes. I had to force myself to breathe, to make my chest move up and down with each breath was like shoving a thousand needles into my lungs at once.

I remained like this for a few days after, not even opening my eyes. I didn't speak. Everyone still thought I was unconscious. I heard familiar voices every now and then. I think I heard Stein, Spirit, Lord Death and even Maka at one point.

Finally, after lying still for days, I managed to open my eyes with only a bee sting-like pain. I was alone in the white infirmary room. Glancing down at myself, I saw I only have a simple IV in my arm. They must have removed several of the tubes I had felt previously.

My throat was drier than the Sahara. I noticed a pitcher of water on the bedside table. Propping myself up on my elbows, I gasped at the pain but forced myself to sit up. If I didn't get water soon I may start breathing fire.

I grabbed the whole pitcher, ignoring the cup next to it and chugged the whole gallon in less than fifteen seconds. The strangest feeling erupted through one side of my mouth, but my thirst over powered it, forcing me to finish every last drop.

When the pitcher was drained, I set it back down, using both of my hands to feel and examine my body. Surprisingly, many of my wounds were already fading, though some were still very prominent in making themselves known. I felt my face too, only feeling several healing gashes and a few stitches. Then I touched where I felt the pain in my mouth a few moments before.

I could feel a rough line of skin decorating the corner of my mouth all the way to my cheekbone. The skin was jagged and scabbed over. It didn't feel like stitches...

The sound of the infirmary door opening startled me, making me jump and almost fall off the bed.

"She's awake!"

"Obviously."

"What if she doesn't like me...?"

What. The. Hell?

I turned my head towards the door to see Maka along with two other people walking through the door. One of them was a guy around Maka's age who had snow white hair and sharp teeth. Probably a weapon. And the other was...a girl? Guy?...yeah I wasn't sure...but he/she had choppy pink hair and looked terrified.

Maka must have seen me looking at her friends. She smiled and said, "This is my weapon Soul and my friend Crona."

That's right. I remembered them from class now. Crona was so quiet that I didn't even notice him/her. And Soul just slept through most of the class, reminding me of myself.

I waved a hand awkwardly, offering a small smile. "Hi. I'm Evelyn, Maka's cousin."

"So we've heard," Soul said. He pointed a thumb at Maka, saying, "Maka here hasn't stopped worrying about you since you got back from that mission."

"What happened?" I asked, only remembering taking the blow for Stein. "Is Stein okay?"

Maka smirked like she knew something. She looked around me, indicating I should look behind.

I turned my body around to find Stein asleep in a chair next to my bed. How had I missed him?! He rested his head against a fist, sleeping soundly. I noticed he had several new stitches, even a few bandages, and his glasses were missing.

My eyes widened. I looked back at Maka. She only smiled. "We've had a substitute ever since you guys got back because he refused to leave you until you woke up."

I smiled too. Good ol' Franky still looking out for me.

As if on cue, his eyes fluttered before opening, going strait to me. He scanned over me, probably making sure I was okay. Or at least as okay as I could be in my current condition.

He stood, eyes never leaving mine. "Evelyn..." Stein looked like he wanted to say something else but he glanced at Maka, Soul, and Crona. He held his tongue.

I smiled at him. "What's up, Franky? Haven't seen you in...how long was I out?"

"Twelve days," Maka answered.

"Twelve days," I repeated.

Something fierce sparked through Stein's eyes. Uh oh.

"Kids, I'll resume my position as your instructor tomorrow. I will see you then." He pushed the three of them out, Soul and Maka protesting while Crona just submitted. Closing and locking the door, Stein even put a chair to the door knob.

He looked back at me. Here comes the lecture.

As he walked towards me, I held up my hands. "Now, Franky look I'm fine. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. You aren't mad are you? 'Cause it's not that ba-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. My mouth was suddenly occupied.

Stein had me pushed up against the wall behind the bed, his mouth molded against mine. At first I could only sit there, shocked. Then I began kissing him back, encouraging him.

Before I knew it, Stein had climbed on top of me. I pressed myself into him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

We came up for air. "You...you idiot," he said, kissing me again and again, making his way down my neck.

I felt him gently bite my neck, and a moan escaped my lips. "I didn't want you...to...die," I replied, my breath heavy.

"But _you_ almost died, Evy." He pulled back, cupping my face in his hands and looking me dead in the eyes. "Don't ever risk yourself for me again," he said, kissing me.

I nodded in agreement, reaching for the hem of Stein's shirt and pulling it up. When I threw it to the floor, he began taking my own shirt off. I was left in just my bra, hands running across his bare chest.

God how I had missed him. I was the one to kiss first now, demanding more.

Stein reached around to my back, about to unhook my bra, when he froze suddenly. He looked as if he were listening to something.

Eyes widening, he quickly got off of me, grabbing his shirt from the floor after handing me my own. I gave him a questioning look to which he only mouthed, "Death."

My eyes widened too and I quickly threw my shirt back on, Stein removed the chair and unlocked the door. Not five seconds later, Lord Death and Spirit both walked in.

"Evy! Are you okay?" Spirit asked as he ran to me.

I nodded. "Aside from some minor aches and pains, I'm just fine."

He hugged me tightly, being the over protective type as usual.

I patted his head. "There, there."

Lord Death hadn't stopped looking from me to Stein ever since he had come through the door. Oh god…did he know?

But…what had that been? Stein and I…I never pictured us like that. I admit I had had feelings for him for a long time…but I never would have imagined he would return those feelings. He just didn't seem like the type to feel something like that…

And for _him_ to make the first move?

I almost shook my head.

Also, I had just accepted it so easily. If Lord Death and Spirit hadn't come by, would we really have gone as far as sex?

How long had Stein felt this way? Was it just simply lust?

Spirit finally released me from the death grip he called a hug. He looked at a particular spot on my face and looked like he was about to ask something, before Lord Death stopped him.

"Spirit, don't. Evelyn…are you aware of your new…scar?" I could tell Lord Death was choosing his words carefully.

"What scar? I have a million of them." I was cautious in my words, worried about what was about to be revealed to me.

Lord Death pulled out a random mirror (reminding me of the aftermath of my battle with Kid) and handed it to me. "See for yourself."

I took the mirror, slowly lifting it in front of my face. My reflection startled me. Right where the skin had felt so rough and scabbed…there was half of a Glasgow scar stretching from the left side of my mouth all the way up to my cheekbone. I gingerly touched the new scar.

Ren did this to Ashlyn after he killed her. Then he did it to me, expecting me to die. How had I not died from his attack? It was nothing short of a miracle.

And this new scar…it was an eternal reminder to me of Ren. Why wouldn't he just leave me be? He already murdered my sister. Then he attempts to kill Stein. And after that failed, he decided he would settle with me.

I couldn't help the slow stream of tears that started pouring down my face. I threw the mirror to the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces.

A familiar tapping at the window caught mine and everyone's attention. It was the creature from the night of my night terror. I remembered now. The memories came crashing back, a skull splitting headache erupting through out my mind. This creature was one of Ren's. So he was watching me with these disgusting things.

The bony imp smiled at me, Glasgow grin painfully reminding me of Ren's.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Spirit said, partially transforming.

"You…_bastard_. REN!" I screamed. My arm transformed into one of my blades and I punched through the window, nearly slicing the creature in half.

I knew he was watching me right now. I could feel it. The imp started flying away.

Through the broke window, I yelled, "Ren, when I find you, I am going to murder you! And I will do so with my _bare fucking hands_!"

The creature continued to fly off, seeming to ignore me. But I knew better. It took in every word I was saying to pass on to Ren.

"Evelyn what was that? Who's Ren?" Spirit asked me.

"He's the son of a bitch that did this to me, almost killed Stein, and murdered Ashlyn!"

Spirit's eyes widened. Rage flared within them. "We're going to find him," he started, fists clenched and shaking at his sides, eyes covered by his hair. "And we're going to kill him."

Spirit was obviously pissed. But...his rage didn't compare to mine. It _couldn't_. There was a secret I held. Something that not even Stein knew. And I would use the power of the secret to its fullest extent.

I will unleash my _own_ madness just to kill Ren. Even if it kills me.**Chapter Eight**

Pain. It's the ultimate understatement of what my body felt right now. Agony. Misery. Dying. I felt like I was _more_ than dying. I couldn't even open my eyes. I had to force myself to breathe, to make my chest move up and down with each breath was like shoving a thousand needles into my lungs at once.

I remained like this for a few days after, not even opening my eyes. I didn't speak. Everyone still thought I was unconscious. I heard familiar voices every now and then. I think I heard Stein, Spirit, Lord Death and even Maka at one point.

Finally, after lying still for days, I managed to open my eyes with only a bee sting-like pain. I was alone in the white infirmary room. Glancing down at myself, I saw I only have a simple IV in my arm. They must have removed several of the tubes I had felt previously.

My throat was drier than the Sahara. I noticed a pitcher of water on the bedside table. Propping myself up on my elbows, I gasped at the pain but forced myself to sit up. If I didn't get water soon I may start breathing fire.

I grabbed the whole pitcher, ignoring the cup next to it and chugged the whole gallon in less than fifteen seconds. The strangest feeling erupted through one side of my mouth, but my thirst over powered it, forcing me to finish every last drop.

When the pitcher was drained, I set it back down, using both of my hands to feel and examine my body. Surprisingly, many of my wounds were already fading, though some were still very prominent in making themselves known. I felt my face too, only feeling several healing gashes and a few stitches. Then I touched where I felt the pain in my mouth a few moments before.

I could feel a rough line of skin decorating the corner of my mouth all the way to my cheekbone. The skin was jagged and scabbed over. It didn't feel like stitches...

The sound of the infirmary door opening startled me, making me jump and almost fall off the bed.

"She's awake!"

"Obviously."

"What if she doesn't like me...?"

What. The. Hell?

I turned my head towards the door to see Maka along with two other people walking through the door. One of them was a guy around Maka's age who had snow white hair and sharp teeth. Probably a weapon. And the other was...a girl? Guy?...yeah I wasn't sure...but he/she had choppy pink hair and looked terrified.

Maka must have seen me looking at her friends. She smiled and said, "This is my weapon Soul and my friend Crona."

That's right. I remembered them from class now. Crona was so quiet that I didn't even notice him/her. And Soul just slept through most of the class, reminding me of myself.

I waved a hand awkwardly, offering a small smile. "Hi. I'm Evelyn, Maka's cousin."

"So we've heard," Soul said. He pointed a thumb at Maka, saying, "Maka here hasn't stopped worrying about you since you got back from that mission."

"What happened?" I asked, only remembering taking the blow for Stein. "Is Stein okay?"

Maka smirked like she knew something. She looked around me, indicating I should look behind.

I turned my body around to find Stein asleep in a chair next to my bed. How had I missed him?! He rested his head against a fist, sleeping soundly. I noticed he had several new stitches, even a few bandages, and his glasses were missing.

My eyes widened. I looked back at Maka. She only smiled. "We've had a substitute ever since you guys got back because he refused to leave you until you woke up."

I smiled too. Good ol' Franky still looking out for me.

As if on cue, his eyes fluttered before opening, going strait to me. He scanned over me, probably making sure I was okay. Or at least as okay as I could be in my current condition.

He stood, eyes never leaving mine. "Evelyn..." Stein looked like he wanted to say something else but he glanced at Maka, Soul, and Crona. He held his tongue.

I smiled at him. "What's up, Franky? Haven't seen you in...how long was I out?"

"Twelve days," Maka answered.

"Twelve days," I repeated.

Something fierce sparked through Stein's eyes. Uh oh.

"Kids, I'll resume my position as your instructor tomorrow. I will see you then." He pushed the three of them out, Soul and Maka protesting while Crona just submitted. Closing and locking the door, Stein even put a chair to the door knob.

He looked back at me. Here comes the lecture.

As he walked towards me, I held up my hands. "Now, Franky look I'm fine. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. You aren't mad are you? 'Cause it's not that ba-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. My mouth was suddenly occupied.

Stein had me pushed up against the wall behind the bed, his mouth molded against mine. At first I could only sit there, shocked. Then I began kissing him back, encouraging him.

Before I knew it, Stein had climbed on top of me. I pressed myself into him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

We came up for air. "You...you idiot," he said, kissing me again and again, making his way down my neck.

I felt him gently bite my neck, and a moan escaped my lips. "I didn't want you...to...die," I replied, my breath heavy.

"But _you_ almost died, Evy." He pulled back, cupping my face in his hands and looking me dead in the eyes. "Don't ever risk yourself for me again," he said, kissing me.

I nodded in agreement, reaching for the hem of Stein's shirt and pulling it up. When I threw it to the floor, he began taking my own shirt off. I was left in just my bra, hands running across his bare chest.

God how I had missed him. I was the one to kiss first now, demanding more.

Stein reached around to my back, about to unhook my bra, when he froze suddenly. He looked as if he were listening to something.

Eyes widening, he quickly got off of me, grabbing his shirt from the floor after handing me my own. I gave him a questioning look to which he only mouthed, "Death."

My eyes widened too and I quickly threw my shirt back on, Stein removed the chair and unlocked the door. Not five seconds later, Lord Death and Spirit both walked in.

"Evy! Are you okay?" Spirit asked as he ran to me.

I nodded. "Aside from some minor aches and pains, I'm just fine."

He hugged me tightly, being the over protective type as usual.

I patted his head. "There, there."

Lord Death hadn't stopped looking from me to Stein ever since he had come through the door. Oh god…did he know?

But…what had that been? Stein and I…I never pictured us like that. I admit I had had feelings for him for a long time…but I never would have imagined he would return those feelings. He just didn't seem like the type to feel something like that…

And for _him_ to make the first move?

I almost shook my head.

Also, I had just accepted it so easily. If Lord Death and Spirit hadn't come by, would we really have gone as far as sex?

How long had Stein felt this way? Was it just simply lust?

Spirit finally released me from the death grip he called a hug. He looked at a particular spot on my face and looked like he was about to ask something, before Lord Death stopped him.

"Spirit, don't. Evelyn…are you aware of your new…scar?" I could tell Lord Death was choosing his words carefully.

"What scar? I have a million of them." I was cautious in my words, worried about what was about to be revealed to me.

Lord Death pulled out a random mirror (reminding me of the aftermath of my battle with Kid) and handed it to me. "See for yourself."

I took the mirror, slowly lifting it in front of my face. My reflection startled me. Right where the skin had felt so rough and scabbed…there was half of a Glasgow scar stretching from the left side of my mouth all the way up to my cheekbone. I gingerly touched the new scar.

Ren did this to Ashlyn after he killed her. Then he did it to me, expecting me to die. How had I not died from his attack? It was nothing short of a miracle.

And this new scar…it was an eternal reminder to me of Ren. Why wouldn't he just leave me be? He already murdered my sister. Then he attempts to kill Stein. And after that failed, he decided he would settle with me.

I couldn't help the slow stream of tears that started pouring down my face. I threw the mirror to the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces.

A familiar tapping at the window caught mine and everyone's attention. It was the creature from the night of my night terror. I remembered now. The memories came crashing back, a skull splitting headache erupting through out my mind. This creature was one of Ren's. So he was watching me with these disgusting things.

The bony imp smiled at me, Glasgow grin painfully reminding me of Ren's.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Spirit said, partially transforming.

"You…_bastard_. REN!" I screamed. My arm transformed into one of my blades and I punched through the window, nearly slicing the creature in half.

I knew he was watching me right now. I could feel it. The imp started flying away.

Through the broke window, I yelled, "Ren, when I find you, I am going to murder you! And I will do so with my _bare fucking hands_!"

The creature continued to fly off, seeming to ignore me. But I knew better. It took in every word I was saying to pass on to Ren.

"Evelyn what was that? Who's Ren?" Spirit asked me.

"He's the son of a bitch that did this to me, almost killed Stein, and murdered Ashlyn!"

Spirit's eyes widened. Rage flared within them. "We're going to find him," he started, fists clenched and shaking at his sides, eyes covered by his hair. "And we're going to kill him."

Spirit was obviously pissed. But...his rage didn't compare to mine. It _couldn't_. There was a secret I held. Something that not even Stein knew. And I would use the power of the secret to its fullest extent.

I will unleash my _own_ madness just to kill Ren. Even if it kills me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah...not sure what to say at the moment. I haven't gotten a minute of sleep and its almost 7AM right now as I'm posting this. Y'all know I love you when I stay up just to write FOUR chapters for this story. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Or if I'm in the mood tonight, then well, I'll post it tonight. Anways, get a going on you're reading and please, as always, enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

It had been several days since I left the infirmary, now back in my apartment and assisting Stein with his class. I had even gone out to lunch with Maka and her friends a couple of times. They were a riot. I loved Tsubaki, she was such a sweetie. And Black Star and I loved to get into all the silly little competitions. One time it was arm wrestling, another was burping, and even a holding your breath contest (which resulted in both of us passing out at the same time after almost ten minutes).

Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty were quite entertaining. Liz and Patty were just so whatever with everything while Kid was as neurotic as usual. Crona was usually quiet, but was a very sweet kid. And Soul...I would always catch him staring my way, some sort of emotion in his eyes. It was almost...admiration?

A knock on my front door interrupted my thoughts. I sat up from where I had been laying on the couch, clumsily staggering over to the door as the blood rushed from my head. Opening the door, Maka's bright smile greeted me. My own smile showed.

Lifting up a basket, she said, "Brought you something."

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that," I said moving so she could come inside.

She set the basket on the small kitchen's island and lifted the cloth covering whatever was inside. The smell of blueberries spread through out my nose. My eyes widened as I looked into the basket.

Blueberry muffins, sweet mother of all that is holy on god's green earth.

Drool poured from my mouth and I had stars in my eyes. I grabbed three muffins at once and inhaled them. With a full mouth, I squeezed Maka, saying, "You are AWESOME!" I remembered mentioning that I loved blueberry muffins like most kid's loved candy.

Maka laughed as I released her, grabbing herself a muffin.

"Oh, do you think I could ask you something?" I said between inhales of muffin.

She tilted her head to the side, curious. "Shoot."

I swallowed. "Okay, how come Soul is always watching me? Is he just being a little teenaged horndog or is there another reason?"

Maka's cheeks tinted pink at the horndog part. But she gave me a small smile, saying, "No. He...he highly respects you."

I lifted an eyebrow. "For?"

She sighed. "It's...there's kind of a story to it."

"STORY TIME!" I yelled, throwing her onto the couch and grabbing the basket of muffins. "Ready!" I said, mouth full of muffin and my face inches from hers, eager to hear the story.

Looking slightly taken aback, Maka continued. "Well...me and Soul were sent on a mission quite some time ago. It's how we met Crona. As you know, Crona was originally the enemy, so when we first met, we fought." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And there was an attack of Crona's...that was aimed at me. Soul transformed out of his weapon form and took the hit for me." Her voice cracked as she said, "He still has a scar from it. He could have died, almost did. There was so much blood." She swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, that's why he respects you so much. You were willing to give your own life in order to protect your meister's just as he was. And your injuries...they were even more gruesome. And you _knew_ that you might die, but didn't care. Soul admires you for that."

My hand stopped half way to my mouth with another muffin. I gave a small smile. "You can tell Soul that that's very flattering...but trust me. I'm no one to admire. Especially not for something like that." I put the muffin down, losing my appetite.

I had let Ashlyn die. She wasn't just my partner and meister...but also my _sister_. My own flesh and blood. My family. And I had just let her die right before my eyes. I could have blocked that attack. I could have stopped it. I saw it coming. I could have _saved _Ashlyn. But I didn't. I was _no one _to admire. No one.

Maka must have sensed my shift in moods. She stood, stretching and saying, "Well, I better get going. I told Soul we would some training today. And keep the muffins." She smiled at me and I smiled in return.

Then something hit me. "So tell me, how are you two?"

"What do you mean?"

I lifted an eyebrow, smirk slowly spreading across my lips. "Oh you know any...progression with you two?"

Her cheeks were pink once again. "Pr-progression?"

I patted her cheek, smiling. "You're so cute when you talk about him. Well you best be on your way to your date."

"It's not a date!"

"Whatever you say. Thanks again for the muffins." I smiled and pushed her out the door. I remembered something and caught the door before it closed. "Oh wait! I have something that I think you'll like!"

Maka waited patiently as I ran into my bedroom then into my bathroom. After a minute of searching, I found what I was looking for. Running back to Maka, I quickly fastened the chain around her neck.

Smiling at her, I pecked her on the forehead before saying, "May you be smiled upon." She looked confused before I explained, "It's a good luck charm. And that necklace was mine when I was your age. Take care of it."

Maka picked up the single charmed chain. Dangling from it, there was a triple scythe charm, much like my own weapon form.

"I couldn't take this!" She insisted. I insisted right back.

"Oh contrare. Maka we've only known each other for a couple weeks and you have just accepted me as your own family without blinking an eye. This is the least I could do for you." I smiled even wider, feeling my new scar stretch slightly.

She smiled back, hugging me. "Thank you, Evy."

"Anytime, little Maka. Now run along. You don't want to be late for your date!"

"It's not a-!" I quickly closed the door before she could finish.

Oh it was a date. And I would be damned if it wasn't!


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay yeah I couldn't wait to post this. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

_He had completely given in, lost in his madness. She couldn't believe it. He had always been so strong when combating his madness. But now..._

_Stein was about to destroy half of Death City with just a single attack. She knew him well enough to know what he would do._

_She left Ashlyn to jump in front of him as he charged his fist to attack. The sight of her crumpling to the ground and a blazing hole in her stomach brought him back out of his madness._

_"Ev-Evelyn?!" He screamed, unbelieving at what he had done._

_"Evy!" Ashlyn ran to her sister's side. She looked up at Stein, fear in her eyes._

_"I won't hurt you." He wanted to slit his wrists, to hold his head under a lake of acid, to gouge out his own eyes with a pen. He just wanted to take her pain away. "We...we have to get her to the academy!"_

_He scooped up her limp body, which was hemoraging blood relentlessly. She was surely going to be dead soon if she wasn't already._

I woke up screaming.

"Night terror," I whispered, clutching my body into fetal position and shaking. Tears were rolling down my chin and onto the pillow, which was already drenched from my sweat.

It took several minutes to even out my breathing and stop shaking. I was able to somewhat relax into my matress now, though I tossed and turned, terrified to go back to sleep.

"Y'know, if this keeps up, I just might not be able to get any sleep tonight." A very familiar voice spoke from the corner of my room.

I was up and partially transformed in less than a second.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at Ren, who was crouched down in the shadows of a corner. Rage burned in every word I spoke.

"I am observing you," he stated simply.

I growled. "You're a fucking deadman." I launched myself at him, not caring if I was meisterless. Blood was all I cared about; I wanted to see _his_ blood on _my_ hands.

Ren could have easily dodged me, but decided to just simply grab my wrists and pin them above my head on the wall he had pushed me against. He used his other hand to hold a razor to my throat.

"Now, now, you should be polite to a house guest." He chastised me as if I were a child.

I only growled in response, glaring into those star-colored eyes, which were watching every move I made.

"Shame. And I was hoping we could talk over tea," playful sarcasm dripped from his words. His glasgow scars widened as he smirked at me. He ran the razor up and down my body, teasing me. "You are a beautiful young woman, Evelyn." The blade stopped at the strap of my tank top, slicing through it easily, the strap pieces hanging lifelessly from my shoulder.

I growled once more. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

Ren's smirk faltered. "Why must we play these games, Evelyn?" He reached his free hand around to my lower back, pressing me to him. "Don't even try to deny that you lust for me as I do you." I was about to spit out a sarcastic reply, but he stopped me. "Lying gets you no where, silly. It only...makes things harder." He pressed me even further into him.

I couldn't help it. A moan escaped my lips. His smirk returned. "That's what I thought." His hand slipped down to one of my legs where he wrapped it around his waist. My breath was beginning to grow heavier, my arms relaxing above my head. Ren even released them, which I immediately pulled him closer to me, lust and natural needs consuming me.

Ren pressed his mouth against mine, pushing past my lips with his tongue. Shamefully, I kissed him back.

We slid down the wall, onto the floor. Things were getting intense. Going too far. I knew that. But I didn't care at the moment.

But a fragment of my night terror suddenly flashed through my mind.

_He wanted to slit his wrists, to hold his head under a lake of acid, to gouge out his own eyes with a pen. He just wanted to take her pain away._

My eyes opened wide, just as Ren started pulling my tank top down.

With every ounce of strength I had in me, I shoved Ren away, surprising him. He flew back into the wall, clearly confused. But...in a child-like and playful way.

"_Get_. _**Out**_." My voice was dangerously low, reminding me of a savage beast.

"Things certainly are getting interesting," Ren said, crouched down and staring at me. He cocked his head to the side, as if having noticed something about me. Laughter erupted from his throat. "Things are getting _really_ interesting," he said before...sprouting wings. Much like the ones of the imp. Ren was out my window in half a second and flying away.

I refused to let my eyes leave the window even twenty minutes after Ren was fully out of sight. Finally, I gave up. I sat on the floor, arms around my knees.

What had I just done? I almost...had sex with him. I shuddered at the thought. What the hell had come over me?!

I know it sounds weak, but I started crying, head in my arms, trying to keep my sobs quiet. Walking into my bathroom, I switched on the light and went to the mirror, wiping away my tears and the smudged left over make up from the previous day. My lips trembled as I looked at my reflection.

I only saw a pathetic and weak girl who wasn't worth dirt. She had almost given herself to the _enemy_. To the one that had murdered her sister, attempted to murder her best friend and almost murdered herself. The sight of this girl made me sick.

Before I realized what I was doing, I screamed, "I _hate _you!" at the girl in the mirror and punched the mirror, shards going every where.

My fist was bloody and I possibly even broke a knuckle or two. Not caring, I sank to the floor and started crying again. "You stupid fucking girl. You're weak. You're worthless!" I gripped my hair, wanting to rip every strand out.

Bubbles of laughter suddenly escaped my throat, sickenly reminding me of Ren's laugh. The laughs grew intense by the second. I knew I looked like a madwoman. But I didn't care.

My grin was wide and my half glasgow smile only added to the affect. I didn't stop laughing for a good thirty minutes strait. But I eventually tired myself out from the events of the night. Sleep consumed me and I gratefully fell into the sweet arms of Grandmother Dream.

**Chapter Ten**

_He had completely given in, lost in his madness. She couldn't believe it. He had always been so strong when combating his madness. But now..._

_Stein was about to destroy half of Death City with just a single attack. She knew him well enough to know what he would do._

_She left Ashlyn to jump in front of him as he charged his fist to attack. The sight of her crumpling to the ground and a blazing hole in her stomach brought him back out of his madness._

_"Ev-Evelyn?!" He screamed, unbelieving at what he had done._

_"Evy!" Ashlyn ran to her sister's side. She looked up at Stein, fear in her eyes._

_"I won't hurt you." He wanted to slit his wrists, to hold his head under a lake of acid, to gouge out his own eyes with a pen. He just wanted to take her pain away. "We...we have to get her to the academy!"_

_He scooped up her limp body, which was hemoraging blood relentlessly. She was surely going to be dead soon if she wasn't already._

I woke up screaming.

"Night terror," I whispered, clutching my body into fetal position and shaking. Tears were rolling down my chin and onto the pillow, which was already drenched from my sweat.

It took several minutes to even out my breathing and stop shaking. I was able to somewhat relax into my matress now, though I tossed and turned, terrified to go back to sleep.

"Y'know, if this keeps up, I just might not be able to get any sleep tonight." A very familiar voice spoke from the corner of my room.

I was up and partially transformed in less than a second.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at Ren, who was crouched down in the shadows of a corner. Rage burned in every word I spoke.

"I am observing you," he stated simply.

I growled. "You're a fucking deadman." I launched myself at him, not caring if I was meisterless. Blood was all I cared about; I wanted to see _his_ blood on _my_ hands.

Ren could have easily dodged me, but decided to just simply grab my wrists and pin them above my head on the wall he had pushed me against. He used his other hand to hold a razor to my throat.

"Now, now, you should be polite to a house guest." He chastised me as if I were a child.

I only growled in response, glaring into those star-colored eyes, which were watching every move I made.

"Shame. And I was hoping we could talk over tea," playful sarcasm dripped from his words. His glasgow scars widened as he smirked at me. He ran the razor up and down my body, teasing me. "You are a beautiful young woman, Evelyn." The blade stopped at the strap of my tank top, slicing through it easily, the strap pieces hanging lifelessly from my shoulder.

I growled once more. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

Ren's smirk faltered. "Why must we play these games, Evelyn?" He reached his free hand around to my lower back, pressing me to him. "Don't even try to deny that you lust for me as I do you." I was about to spit out a sarcastic reply, but he stopped me. "Lying gets you no where, silly. It only...makes things harder." He pressed me even further into him.

I couldn't help it. A moan escaped my lips. His smirk returned. "That's what I thought." His hand slipped down to one of my legs where he wrapped it around his waist. My breath was beginning to grow heavier, my arms relaxing above my head. Ren even released them, which I immediately pulled him closer to me, lust and natural needs consuming me.

Ren pressed his mouth against mine, pushing past my lips with his tongue. Shamefully, I kissed him back.

We slid down the wall, onto the floor. Things were getting intense. Going too far. I knew that. But I didn't care at the moment.

But a fragment of my night terror suddenly flashed through my mind.

_He wanted to slit his wrists, to hold his head under a lake of acid, to gouge out his own eyes with a pen. He just wanted to take her pain away._

My eyes opened wide, just as Ren started pulling my tank top down.

With every ounce of strength I had in me, I shoved Ren away, surprising him. He flew back into the wall, clearly confused. But...in a child-like and playful way.

"_Get_. _**Out**_." My voice was dangerously low, reminding me of a savage beast.

"Things certainly are getting interesting," Ren said, crouched down and staring at me. He cocked his head to the side, as if having noticed something about me. Laughter erupted from his throat. "Things are getting _really_ interesting," he said before...sprouting wings. Much like the ones of the imp. Ren was out my window in half a second and flying away.

I refused to let my eyes leave the window even twenty minutes after Ren was fully out of sight. Finally, I gave up. I sat on the floor, arms around my knees.

What had I just done? I almost...had sex with him. I shuddered at the thought. What the hell had come over me?!

I know it sounds weak, but I started crying, head in my arms, trying to keep my sobs quiet. Walking into my bathroom, I switched on the light and went to the mirror, wiping away my tears and the smudged left over make up from the previous day. My lips trembled as I looked at my reflection.

I only saw a pathetic and weak girl who wasn't worth dirt. She had almost given herself to the _enemy_. To the one that had murdered her sister, attempted to murder her best friend and almost murdered herself. The sight of this girl made me sick.

Before I realized what I was doing, I screamed, "I _hate _you!" at the girl in the mirror and punched the mirror, shards going every where.

My fist was bloody and I possibly even broke a knuckle or two. Not caring, I sank to the floor and started crying again. "You stupid fucking girl. You're weak. You're worthless!" I gripped my hair, wanting to rip every strand out.

Bubbles of laughter suddenly escaped my throat, sickenly reminding me of Ren's laugh. The laughs grew intense by the second. I knew I looked like a madwoman. But I didn't care.

My grin was wide and my half glasgow smile only added to the affect. I didn't stop laughing for a good thirty minutes strait. But I eventually tired myself out from the events of the night. Sleep consumed me and I gratefully fell into the sweet arms of Grandmother Dream.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay there's a strong reference to something somewhere in this chapter. I will forever love the person who knows it and where it's from.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Another_ dissection? Really, Professor Stein?" Tsubaki questioned the teacher.

"There's also performing experiments involving what drugs will affect an animal's spirit energy," said professor offered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I don't think that's what she had in mind," Maka chimed in.

"Well if you can think of something more productive than science and experimentation, then by all means, go ahead and teach the class yourself," Stein countered.

"All we've done are dissections for the past two weeks!" Black Star added, voice raising.

I sat boredly in a chair next to Stein's desk, feet propped up and a rubik's cube in my hands. Damn thing. I could never solve more than one color.

"Aw come on, Franky. Let them have a free day why don't ya?" I suggested, all my attention on the rubik's cube.

"What a silly idea. That would be unproductive."

I shrugged, not glancing up at the students as I said, "Sorry, kiddos. I tried."

"Shall we begin the dissection?" Stein asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

They all groaned.

While my attention in the rubik's cube dulled, something at the back of my mind kept nagging me. I couldn't remember any of last night. When I woke up this morning on the bathroom floor, with a broken mirror and with a bloodied hand , I assumed I had just had another night terror. Damn things.

My knuckles were now wrapped up in bandages and they hurt like a bitch.

I must have fallen asleep in the chair because the next thing I knew, the bell had rung and it was time for lunch. All of the students eagerly jumped out of their seats and rushed to the door. Within thirty seconds, all of them were out, leaving Stein and I alone.

I rubbed my eyes, still waking up from my nap. The rubik's cube now sat on the corner of Stein's desk, completely solved.

"Damn it, Franky. Are you the one that solved that thing? I could have done it myself you know!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

He didn't look up from some papers he was organizing when he said, "No. I believe it was Crona who did so. He saw you were having trouble with it so he solved it for you while you were asleep." I noted that Stein had called Crona a 'he.' So Crona was a boy...?

"Well that was nice of...him." I said, smiling and looking at the cube. I picked it up, noticing that it was actually one turn away from being solved. I blinked, turning it so that all the colors finally matched. "Why did he not finish it?" I wondered aloud.

"When he picked it up, I mentioned something about how you've never solved one. I suppose now you can say that you finally solved a rubik's cube." He put his cigarette in the ashtray he always kept on his desk.

My eyes widened. That was so sweet of Crona...

"Evy?" Stein asked me.

I turned my head towards him. "Franky?"

His lips twitched, almost giving in to a smile. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," I smiled, curious on what he wanted to ask me of all people.

He glanced at the closed classroom door before speaking. "Well, about what almost happened...in the infirmary..." he looked away and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Y-yeah?" I prompted.

"That doesn't...change anything, does it?" I couldn't read the emotion that his eyes shown.

"Why should it?" I answered with my own question.

"It shouldn't...but I can't stop thinking about it. About you..." He looked away again. He was once more the shy little boy from my childhood.

I stood from my chair, walking to where he sat in his usual rolling chair. He only looked somewhat surprised when I planted a light kiss on his lips. I moved my own lips to his ear, whispering, "You have no idea how much of a hold you have on me, Stein." Without any kind of warning, he stood, his hands cupping my face.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you do to me, Evy? I see you and everything around us fades. You touch me and I can hardly make a move. You speak and I can't breathe. You _torture_ me with you're very presence." He pressed his lips to mine, gently but insistant.

"You have no clue what you do to _me_, Stein. The mere thought of you sends thunder down my spine. But no matter what we say or do...there's only one way it would end for us." I paused, not wanting to say my next words. "Stein, I'm dangerous. I would only hurt you."

"No, Evelyn. It's I who would hurt you. I've done it in the past..." he looked down at the memory, still ashamed.

"Don't you dare try to pull that," I said, teeth grit. "You think you're going to hurt me again? You're wrong. Stein I can promise nothing to you, except for one thing."

He looked me in the eyes when he asked, "What's that promise?"

"My promise is I will hurt you. And I don't want that. That's why I took the blow from Ren. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Stein looked like he wanted to say something but stopped. After a minute, he spoke again. "Despite how it ends...I just want to enjoy the time I get with you."

My heart shattered at those words. "You idiot," I whispered, biting my lip. "You idiot!" He only kissed me and I gladly responded by returning the kiss.

For a while, we just made out. In the classroom. While the kids were at lunch. Life just works that way I guess.

About ten minutes before lunch hour was over, we finally pulled apart. "The kids will start coming back any second now," I reminded him, breathless.

"I know."

We pulled completely apart now and I hopped off of my seat on top of Stein's desk.

As predicted, the students started coming back from lunch, taking their seats one by one.

I don't think the rest of the day could have gone by any slower. When classes were finally completely over, the students took their time with leaving which I found to be incredibly annoying.

After the last one left, Stein and I were out the door. I wasn't sure where we were going exactly, but it ended up being my apartment. I struggled to open the door but after three tries I turned the key and we were inside, slamming the door shut.

***If you wish for some details of what happens right after this, please reread the prologue***


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sore. That's how I felt after I woke up the next morning. My legs, my arms, my back. My whole body. And it looked like Stein was in similiar pain. Well, after what we did the night before...being at least a little sore was to be expected.

I had woken up with my head on Stein's chest and his arms wrapped around me. Glancing at the clock, I was very grateful that there weren't any classes today.

Feeling him stir, I looked up at Stein to see him watching me. He smiled when he saw me looking back.

"Morning," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Morning," he repeated me.

I looked at the clock once more. "Well, we don't have to be anywhere anytime soon today." I snuggled closer into him for emphasis.

He let out a small laugh. "That is true. Any ideas on what we could do to pass the time?'

I was one step ahead of him. Twenty five minutes later, I collapsed on top of Stein, out of breath and sweating.

I slowly stood and Stein with me. I walked to the direction of the bathroom, calling over my shoulder, "Shower?"

This time he was one step ahead of me, both literally and figuratively. Another twenty five minutes and all my hot water later, we were both drying off in my bedroom.

So far I had rather enjoyed my morning.

Once we were finally dressed (meaning me in just an old baggy shirt and shorts and him in just his pants from the previous day) I began brushing through my tangled hair.

"Hey would you go grab my comb from the bathroom?" I asked Stein.

"Of course," he said, turning around to walk towards the bathroom. My eyes widened at what I saw. There were several sets of...claw marks, going up and down his back.

I briefly looked over my own body, noticing quite a few new bruises of my own.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he handed me the comb I had asked for.

I giggled. "Have you, by any random chance, seen your back?"

"I don't see why I would need to...?" He went back into the bathroom anyway, twisting this way and that to see his entire back.

I busted out into fits of laughter at his expression. "I so own you!" I said, pounding my fist on the bed.

"Yes, because those new bruises of yours don't account for anything." He smirked at my expression.

"Shut up," I said, still giggling. I got up from the bed to give him a kiss, putting my arms around his neck. He kissed me back gently. "What are we going to tell everyone?" I suddenly asked.

"We don't have to tell them anything if you don't want."

"Yeah but...honestly now I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you even in public." I felt his bare chest for emphasis, smiling up at him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I might face the same problem." He pulled me closer to him, smiling down at me.

A knock interrupted us.

My eyes widened and I started to panic. Stein calmed me, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Do you want me to answer it?"

I laughed. "I'm a big girl, Franky. I can handle it."

I slowly walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. Why oh why didn't this damn door have a peep hole? Opening the door, I saw that it was...Spirit. Sweet black baby jesus he is going to murder Stein.

"Spirit!" I yelled his name, hoping Stein would hear and get the message. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's ten thirty. I see you're still not a morning person." He pushed past me, heading straight to the couch and collapsing. "I've been awake since three AM doing work with Lord Death. I'm beat."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Mind explaining why you're here?"

"Well I thought I could ask you for some advice."

"Advice? From me? What the hell for?"

He was suddenly bawling, tears running down his face like waterfalls. "Maka hates me!" I was about to ask why but he continued without any encouragement. "All I wanna do is spend time with my little girl! But she hates seeing me!" He continued crying. "Isn't there anything I can do?! She's my baby girl and she won't even look at me!"

I sat next to Spirit, offering a box of tissues which he gladly accepted. While he blew his nose, I tried giving him the best advice I could. "Um, well as you know I have no kids of my own. But...um...okay, girls are like onions."

"They stink?"

"No!"

"They make you cry?"

"No!"

"When you leave them out in the sun too long they start growing those little white spots on them?"

I nearly crushed his skull. "No! Layers! Girls have layers! We may seem one way on the surface, but there many layers inside of us that hold something else."

He sniffled. "That makes sense I suppose." He looked up at me. "But why onions? Cakes have layers too!"

"Well I said onions."

"But not everybody likes onions! Mostly everyone likes cake though!"

"I don't care what everyone else likes!"

"You're so cruel."

"What did I just say about layers?"

"You have more cruel layers underneath?"

"Yes. I mean no!"

"Make up your mind, Evy. It's either yes or no."

"Spirit, I think if you keep peeling the layers then you're going to drive her to the point of no return," Stein's voice interrupted us.

My eyes widened. _Stein you idiot!_

"Oh hello, Stein. I didn't see you there." At first Spirit seemed oblivious. Then two and two started coming together. Stein was shirtless, and I was only in a baggy shirt and shorts.

It was his turn to have wide eyes.

He jumped up, pointing at us. "No way! Did you two...?"

I blushed and Stein looked in a different direction.

"Stein." Spirit's voice was smooth, serious.

"Spirit?" Was that hesitation in his eyes?

"You're a good man. You better not hurt her."

I facepalmed. Stein looked relieved.

"So when did this start?" Spirit asked.

"Yesterday..." I answered, smiling awkwardly.

"How? You two have always had feelings for one another, but I never thought you would actually show them eventually."

"It just kind of...happened." I don't think Spirit wanted all the details about yesterday. Even I blushed at some of the stuff Stein and I had done...

"However it happened, congratulations." He stood from his spot on the couch, still dabbing at some tears. "Well I'm off to visit my wonderful daughter!" He skipped, yes skipped, out of my apartment.

I blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

"Spirit now knows of our relationship," Stein answered bluntly.

"Obviously." I went to the door, locking it. Turning back to him, I asked, "Round three?" he had me in his arms before I could blink.

**Okay, I put quite a reference in there. Someone better know where it's from. It's a classic. Oh and there isn't too much fluff is there? This will be one of the few times I ask for you to review (or PM) me to give your opinion. I admit in my other 2 stories I've begged for reviews. But what good does that honestly do?**

**Anyways, I'm rambling. The next chapter should be up reletively soon. Until then my lovelies...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Congrats to ERidg17 for naming the last reference. I'm so proud *wipes at tears of happiness* Enjoy this next chapter my lovelies...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"What did you do?!" Spirit screamed._

_Stein had just brought Evy to the infirmary, where the nurse was running around gathering supplies to start the emergency operation._

_"I must request you both leave. This isn't going to be easy nor a pretty sight."_

_Stein and Spirit listened, going out to the small waiting room where Ashlyn was waiting. She was going insane. Her blood red hair hung on her eyes and she was crying hysterically._

_"What did you do to her?!" Spirit repeated his question, glaring daggers into Stein._

_"My...madness took control. She took the hit that I would have used to destroy half of the city..." Stein refused to look anywhere but the ground. He collapsed in a chair, head in his hands. He might have killed his best friend._

_Something wet dripped down his face from his eyes. He looked at the drops that had fallen onto his fingers. Never before had he cried. Even as a child. He never cried until now._

My eyes snapped open. I was shaking and sweating.

Stein lay next to me, sound asleep. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to calm down. It took a while but it finally worked. Taking a deep breath, I quietly got up from the bed.

I may have stopped shaking but I was still sweating. Going to my small balcony, I leaned against the railing, looking up at the moon. It was grinning as usual.

The cool night air felt good against my still burning skin. I was only in a tank top and shorts and I was outside yet somehow I still dripped in sweat.

"Damn night terrors," I whispered, pressing my forehead to the cool railing.

Laughter interrupted what little bit of peace I was able to feel.

Spinning around, Ren stood before me, blocking the door. He was staring intently at me, his usually playfully sinister smile was just sinister right now.

"So...you and the scientist 'eh?" He spat out.

I glared. "What the fuck does it matter to you?"

Ren was inches from me in less than a second. "Don't you get it, Evelyn?!" I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice low as to not wake up Stein.

He tried put a hand to my face but I snarled, snapping at it. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

"Evelyn...you're such a fool." Ren was staring directly into my eyes. "You will only end up hurting him, you know."

My eyes widened. "Just what the hell do you know about me or him?! If I was strong enough to kill you right now I would. You. Know. _Nothing_."

He smirked. "How cute, my precious Evelyn."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" I was more than ready to rip his head off and spit down his throat.

Ren seemed to sense something new within me. "Your madness is beginning to arise." He grinned. "Good. Let it take you over. Let it devour you." Before I knew it, he had my arms pinned to my sides. He took my left wrist, gripping it tight enough to nearly stop the circulation entirely.

He bit into my wrist. Yes. Bit.

I tried struggling but found myself to be paralyzed. I half expected him to suck out my blood like a vampire but he did no such thing. He simply took his teeth from my bleeding wound and licked it clean. It healed but in its place I noticed my veins...were different. They popped out more than usual and they were twisted into the shape of a tiny feather. It felt as if I had the barbed wire in my veins again, only this time it was like someone had twisted the barbed wire, shaping it.

Ren finally released my burning wrist, which I gripped and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"What...is...this?!" I choked out the words between gasps of pain.

He smirked. "Do not fear. It is not some sort of symbol to represent my control over you or any of that other fictional bullshit." It was strange hearing Ren cuss. He had always seemed so playful and cheery (in an evil way of course). "That mark will simply act as an outlet for your madness. I want a challenge, Evelyn. And you're the only one I see with the much needed potential." He stepped back into the shadows, starlight eyes still on me. "Once you have learned to channel your madness...come find me. Defeat me. Get revenge for your dearest Ashlyn." I growled at the mention of my sister. "Until then, my love." He was gone.

The second he was gone, I collapsed. My wrist was throbbing like I had never felt before.

I knew I was crying. But I honestly didn't care any more. I just wanted to curl up, go to sleep and never wake up again.

Why was Ren so obsessed with me? Why did he want me to fight him? Of all the other more powerful people in this world...it had to be me.

I closed my eyes, starting to hyperventilate. Panic attack. I was having a panic attack.

My skin was unbearable to be in, I felt like there was a hole in my chest, every little thing around me was terrifying, all my thoughts were terrifying. Mad. I was going mad.

The mere thought started to make my wrist burn again, which I gasped at.

Eventually, I fell into a deep, dreamless asleep.

The feeling of being shaken woke me up. That and my name being called repeatedly.

"Evy?! Evy, wake up! Damn it I said wake up!" It was Stein's voice.

I curled up even tighter. "Five more minutes," I muttered, still half asleep.

I heard a sigh of relief. Then I felt my sides being poked at. Let's just say I'm ticklish. I laughed like a hyena, full awake now.

I opened my eyes to look up at Stein. "St-stop!" I struggled to say, still laughing.

"What are you doing out here? I was worried." His voice was monotone but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I blinked. Where was I? Looking around, I realized I was on my balcony. When the hell did I get here? A faint throbbing in my wrist caught my attention. I looked down at it. The skin was smooth and pale as usual, but there was something off about the pain I felt...

"I don't know. Night terror?" It seemed reasonable. I usually forgot the nights of my night terrors.

"If so, then I'm puzzled as to why you didn't wake me up."

I shrugged, smiling at him. "Oh well." My stomach growled. I patted it, saying, "Hush, hush."

Stein's showed some amusement as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Obviously."

"You want anything?" I asked, pouring myself a bowl of cereal, fruit loops to be exact.

"No thank you." He only took out a cigarette, lighting it.

I rolled my eyes. "Nicotine for breakfast?"

Taking a drag, he blew out the smoke. "Not for breakfast, per se."

I laughed, taking a spoonful of fruity deliciousness. "Have you ever even tried fruit loops? It's the cereal of the heavens!"

"Highly doubtful."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I heard a playful undertone to his voice.

Smirking, I said, "Maybe after this bowl of amazingness I will." That bowl turned into several bowls. I'm a growing girl. I need to eat. "What?" I asked around a mouthful, seeing Stein observing me.

"It has always amazed me how much food you could consume at once."

I burped loudly. "I like _ceeeeeereal_..." I said, making my voice creepy and low.

He raised a brow. "From what I've observed this morning, I can see that."

Just as I was about to give a smart assed reply, my phone rang. Blinking, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Evy." Maka's voice greeted me.

I smiled. "What's up, Maka?"

"Um, well, how does one know...if they've been asked on a date?"

My eyes widened and I dropped the bowl, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Stein looked startled, about to ask what was wrong but a loud squeal interrupted him.

"Oh my god! Was it Soul?! What did he say?! How did he say it?! Details! Nevermind! I'll see you at your place in just a few minutes!" I hung up, already running in my bedroom, throwing on a pair of jeans and a random shirt.

"I wasn't privy to the whole conversation. Would you mind enlightening me?" Stein asked as I yanked a brush through my tangled hair.

"Soul asked out Maka!" I squealed again. "I knew this would happen! I knew, knew, knew it would!"

"Not that it's not a good thing, but why are you so excited?"

I dead stared at him. "Are you kidding?! I've only been your assistant for several weeks and I've already seen how strong the chemistry is between them!" Yet another squeal. "You wanna come with?" I asked sarcastically. "We're gonna have girl talk!"

"As tempting as the offer is, I need to get back to some experiments I was going to finish yesterday." He took another drag of his still unfinished cigarette.

I laughed. "Thought so." I gave him a quick, but deep kiss before I said, "When will I see you again?"

He smirked. "I'll come back tonight. Don't worry." We kissed again and I left, going at a speed I had never gone on foot before.

This was going to be good.**Chapter Thirteen**

_"What did you do?!" Spirit screamed._

_Stein had just brought Evy to the infirmary, where the nurse was running around gathering supplies to start the emergency operation._

_"I must request you both leave. This isn't going to be easy nor a pretty sight."_

_Stein and Spirit listened, going out to the small waiting room where Ashlyn was waiting. She was going insane. Her blood red hair hung on her eyes and she was crying hysterically._

_"What did you do to her?!" Spirit repeated his question, glaring daggers into Stein._

_"My...madness took control. She took the hit that I would have used to destroy half of the city..." Stein refused to look anywhere but the ground. He collapsed in a chair, head in his hands. He might have killed his best friend._

_Something wet dripped down his face from his eyes. He looked at the drops that had fallen onto his fingers. Never before had he cried. Even as a child. He never cried until now._

My eyes snapped open. I was shaking and sweating.

Stein lay next to me, sound asleep. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to calm down. It took a while but it finally worked. Taking a deep breath, I quietly got up from the bed.

I may have stopped shaking but I was still sweating. Going to my small balcony, I leaned against the railing, looking up at the moon. It was grinning as usual.

The cool night air felt good against my still burning skin. I was only in a tank top and shorts and I was outside yet somehow I still dripped in sweat.

"Damn night terrors," I whispered, pressing my forehead to the cool railing.

Laughter interrupted what little bit of peace I was able to feel.

Spinning around, Ren stood before me, blocking the door. He was staring intently at me, his usually playfully sinister smile was just sinister right now.

"So...you and the scientist 'eh?" He spat out.

I glared. "What the fuck does it matter to you?"

Ren was inches from me in less than a second. "Don't you get it, Evelyn?!" I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice low as to not wake up Stein.

He tried put a hand to my face but I snarled, snapping at it. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

"Evelyn...you're such a fool." Ren was staring directly into my eyes. "You will only end up hurting him, you know."

My eyes widened. "Just what the hell do you know about me or him?! If I was strong enough to kill you right now I would. You. Know. _Nothing_."

He smirked. "How cute, my precious Evelyn."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" I was more than ready to rip his head off and spit down his throat.

Ren seemed to sense something new within me. "Your madness is beginning to arise." He grinned. "Good. Let it take you over. Let it devour you." Before I knew it, he had my arms pinned to my sides. He took my left wrist, gripping it tight enough to nearly stop the circulation entirely.

He bit into my wrist. Yes. Bit.

I tried struggling but found myself to be paralyzed. I half expected him to suck out my blood like a vampire but he did no such thing. He simply took his teeth from my bleeding wound and licked it clean. It healed but in its place I noticed my veins...were different. They popped out more than usual and they were twisted into the shape of a tiny feather. It felt as if I had the barbed wire in my veins again, only this time it was like someone had twisted the barbed wire, shaping it.

Ren finally released my burning wrist, which I gripped and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"What...is...this?!" I choked out the words between gasps of pain.

He smirked. "Do not fear. It is not some sort of symbol to represent my control over you or any of that other fictional bullshit." It was strange hearing Ren cuss. He had always seemed so playful and cheery (in an evil way of course). "That mark will simply act as an outlet for your madness. I want a challenge, Evelyn. And you're the only one I see with the much needed potential." He stepped back into the shadows, starlight eyes still on me. "Once you have learned to channel your madness...come find me. Defeat me. Get revenge for your dearest Ashlyn." I growled at the mention of my sister. "Until then, my love." He was gone.

The second he was gone, I collapsed. My wrist was throbbing like I had never felt before.

I knew I was crying. But I honestly didn't care any more. I just wanted to curl up, go to sleep and never wake up again.

Why was Ren so obsessed with me? Why did he want me to fight him? Of all the other more powerful people in this world...it had to be me.

I closed my eyes, starting to hyperventilate. Panic attack. I was having a panic attack.

My skin was unbearable to be in, I felt like there was a hole in my chest, every little thing around me was terrifying, all my thoughts were terrifying. Mad. I was going mad.

The mere thought started to make my wrist burn again, which I gasped at.

Eventually, I fell into a deep, dreamless asleep.

The feeling of being shaken woke me up. That and my name being called repeatedly.

"Evy?! Evy, wake up! Damn it I said wake up!" It was Stein's voice.

I curled up even tighter. "Five more minutes," I muttered, still half asleep.

I heard a sigh of relief. Then I felt my sides being poked at. Let's just say I'm ticklish. I laughed like a hyena, full awake now.

I opened my eyes to look up at Stein. "St-stop!" I struggled to say, still laughing.

"What are you doing out here? I was worried." His voice was monotone but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I blinked. Where was I? Looking around, I realized I was on my balcony. When the hell did I get here? A faint throbbing in my wrist caught my attention. I looked down at it. The skin was smooth and pale as usual, but there was something off about the pain I felt...

"I don't know. Night terror?" It seemed reasonable. I usually forgot the nights of my night terrors.

"If so, then I'm puzzled as to why you didn't wake me up."

I shrugged, smiling at him. "Oh well." My stomach growled. I patted it, saying, "Hush, hush."

Stein's showed some amusement as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Obviously."

"You want anything?" I asked, pouring myself a bowl of cereal, fruit loops to be exact.

"No thank you." He only took out a cigarette, lighting it.

I rolled my eyes. "Nicotine for breakfast?"

Taking a drag, he blew out the smoke. "Not for breakfast, per se."

I laughed, taking a spoonful of fruity deliciousness. "Have you ever even tried fruit loops? It's the cereal of the heavens!"

"Highly doubtful."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I heard a playful undertone to his voice.

Smirking, I said, "Maybe after this bowl of amazingness I will." That bowl turned into several bowls. I'm a growing girl. I need to eat. "What?" I asked around a mouthful, seeing Stein observing me.

"It has always amazed me how much food you could consume at once."

I burped loudly. "I like _ceeeeeereal_..." I said, making my voice creepy and low.

He raised a brow. "From what I've observed this morning, I can see that."

Just as I was about to give a smart assed reply, my phone rang. Blinking, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Evy." Maka's voice greeted me.

I smiled. "What's up, Maka?"

"Um, well, how does one know...if they've been asked on a date?"

My eyes widened and I dropped the bowl, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Stein looked startled, about to ask what was wrong but a loud squeal interrupted him.

"Oh my god! Was it Soul?! What did he say?! How did he say it?! Details! Nevermind! I'll see you at your place in just a few minutes!" I hung up, already running in my bedroom, throwing on a pair of jeans and a random shirt.

"I wasn't privy to the whole conversation. Would you mind enlightening me?" Stein asked as I yanked a brush through my tangled hair.

"Soul asked out Maka!" I squealed again. "I knew this would happen! I knew, knew, knew it would!"

"Not that it's not a good thing, but why are you so excited?"

I dead stared at him. "Are you kidding?! I've only been your assistant for several weeks and I've already seen how strong the chemistry is between them!" Yet another squeal. "You wanna come with?" I asked sarcastically. "We're gonna have girl talk!"

"As tempting as the offer is, I need to get back to some experiments I was going to finish yesterday." He took another drag of his still unfinished cigarette.

I laughed. "Thought so." I gave him a quick, but deep kiss before I said, "When will I see you again?"

He smirked. "I'll come back tonight. Don't worry." We kissed again and I left, going at a speed I had never gone on foot before.

This was going to be good.

**So I've added a little more action and even some MakaxSoul. Also, I put in another reference. Let's see if anyone can name it ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, whom I shall call Ling-Ling. Thank you for practically threatening me for not posting sooner. I love you! 3**

**PS, there aren't any references in this chapter. Also, to those who read the last chapter, the reference was "I like ceeeeeeereal." Let's see if anyone can figure out where it's from now. This one is fairly easy.**

**Anyways, enjoy my lovelies...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was prepared. On my way to Maka's I stopped and grabbed a few tubs of icecream and some hair supplies and a few other... supplies. Girl time!

Grinning, I excitedly knocked on the door. Soul was the one to answer. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? What are you doing here, and so early, Evy?" he asked around a yawn.

I simply ran over him and into Maka's room. "Girl time!" I called over my shoulder to Soul who was still on the ground, twitching.

Closing the door to Maka's room, I locked it. She was sitting at her window, still in her pajamas.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, hesitant.

I giggled, pulling out our weapons.

She grinned at the icecream but looked wary about the hair stuff. "Um, what's that stuff for?"

"For _you_ silly! Now sit in that chair!" I pointed to the rolling chair at her desk.

"But-"

"Sit."

She did as I said, probably scared to refuse.

"Good girl!" I praised, shoving the tubs of icecream towards her. "I wasn't sure which flavor you liked so I got-"

"Every flavor they had?! There's over ten tubs here!"

I giggled. "No, silly. There was two other flavors that I refused to get."

"What flavors?"

I shuddered. "Bubblegum and cherry."

"What's wrong with those."

"Long story. Childhood trauma. Rather not get into it." I yanked her hair out of the buns she had done for bed the previous night, beginning to work my way through her hair.

"So...why all of this?" Maka asked.

"Girl time of course. Now then, while I make you the most gloriously gorgeous girl in this city, give me all the details."

She sighed, knowing what I was talking about. "Okay...um, well..." she took a deep breath. "He basically just asked me how I felt about him. To which, I replied that he was my best friend. Then he asked...if I was ever interested in more than that..."

"Aww! And what did you say after that?"

"I said that I have thought about it before..."

"Knew it!"

"Shut up."

_Thwack!_, was the noise made when I hit her with the brush.

"Ow!"

"Don't sass me, girl. So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know honestly. We haven't talked since that conversation. And that was last night" She sighed.

Spinning her around in the chair, I brushed through her bangs, making sure they were completely untangled. "How do you honestly feel about him, Maka?"

She blushed. "I like him more so than a friend...but I just don't know if it's anything more than a temporary crush..."

I offered a small smile. "You know...that's how it was with Stein and me, when we were your age."

"Is it still like that?"

That's right. She didn't know.

My smile turned into a nervous grin. "Well...um...you see..." My cheeks were burning, I could feel it.

Her eyes widened. "No! You and Professor Stein?!"

"Yeah..."

"So the rumors are true?" She asked.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. Just the way you two look at each other, even in class. Everyone thought there as something going on." She smiled even wider. "I bet you two are cute together."

"Now we aren't here to discuss my love life! So you basically just left him hanging last night?"

Malay looked down, she felt bad. "I was so shocked...I didn't know what to say."

"What are you going to tell him today?"

"I don't know."

She opened one of the tubs of icecream, chocolate chip. Icecream is a girl's best friend when she's stressed.

I smiled. "Well you just eat and let me work on you. I've got some planning to do."

Spoon in her mouth, she says, "I don't like how you said that."

"Now, now. Just trust me. "

For the next few hours, I tried several different hairstyles on her, each one looking promising. But there was one in particular that looked best. I grinned.

"Perfect!" So four hours and three tubs of icecream later, I narrowed my options down to one look.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed again, admiring my art. "The DWMA'S founding anniversary is coming up very soon. You're going with Soul and you're going like this." It wasn't an idea as much as a statement. I was shipping these two whether they liked it or not.

"What? But I-"

"But nothing!" I ran to her door, unlocking it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Maka ask.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why are you partially transforming?!"

"Don't worry about it."

I was one hundred thousand percent sure that the entire building could hear my yelling and threats to Soul. He questioned me, saying "You wouldn't!"

All Maka heard after that was screams of pain.

Dragging the beat up Soul by his collar, I threw him at Maka's feet.

"Oh my god what did you do?!"

"Now then. Soul, is there anything you would like to ask or tell Maka?" The sharpness in my voice made him shake.

"Um..."

I cracked my knuckles.

"Maka how about you and I go to the anniversary party together? As more than...just friends."

Maka was speechless. Oh hell no.

I sent a warning glare in her direction.

"I...would love to, Soul." Her smile was genuine.

"Awesome...I mean great...I mean..." Blood flushed his face.

"You mean amazing, fantastic, epicly great and awesome," I supplied for him.

"Yeah. That."

"Well I better get going; I'll give you two some privacy! Oh and Maka, meet me at my place around seven tonight. I'll have a little surprise or two for you."

I saw her gulp at that.

"Don't worry! You'll love it! And keep the icecream we didn't eat. " Giggling, I skipped out of the apartment, much like Spirit the other day after I had given him my 'advice' on Maka. "TTFM! Tata for now!"

I knew I was grinning like the Cheshire cat and my glasgow scar only added to the effect, but I didn't care. I loved it! Maka and Soul might finally happen! Though I had only been here for several weeks, the tension between those two killed me.

Laying the fabrics across my bed, I smiled.

"I really hope she likes one of these..." I whispered. It was almost seven so Maka would be over soon.

As I sat, waiting, the faint throbbing in my left wrist returned. I lifted the wrist to eye level, observing it. My veins looked like they were slightly darker...?

_Knock, knock_

"Coming!" I called, jumping over all the stuff I had pulled out to find the items I had been looking for. "Maka!" I greeted her with a bear hug, grinning ear to ear. "Come in! Sorry for the mess!"

"Oh it's okay," she said politely, smiling back.

I walked towards my bedroom, motioning for her to follow.

"So what do you want to show me?"

"You'll see!"

"I'm kind of scar-oh my god." Her green eyes widened.

Lying across my bed (which was made for once), there were three dresses. One would reach about to the knees and was a deep blue and only had one strap. The next was bright green, strapless and reached just below the knees. The last dress was a snow white color with swirling black designs stretching across it; it too reached around the knee area.

"These are all beautiful! You didn't get them for me did you?!" She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful fabric.

I laughed. "No. They're my old dresses from when I was a student at the DWMA. I've always kept them in pristine condition. And, well, now I think you would benefit more so from them than I would. I've, um, grown a lot since I was fifteen."

"I can see that. You were once my size?" she said, staring at my now very curvy body.

Laughing again, I said, "Yeah. Then, well, mother nature finally decided to give me more than a sucky monthly gift. And that, Maka, was a body. The body of a woman." I grinned proudly. "I guarantee you'll eventually get that too. Now then," I turned back to the dresses. "You can keep all three of them. But I was thinking you could wear one for the anniversary party this year."

"I would love to. But which one should I wear?"

"Which do you think?"

She shook her head. "Which do _you_ think?"

I smiled. "Well, I think the green one would bring out your eyes. But the black and white one would look pretty badass in my opinion. The blue would look awesome too, but I'm leaning more so towards the black and white dress."

She picked up said dress, holding it against her body.

"Go into the bathroom and try it on!" I encouraged.

A few minutes later, Maka emerged from my bathroom. The dress fit her like a glove. It reached a few inches above her knees, showing off her legs, but not in a slutty way. I would be damned if my little cousin dressed like a slut.

"You look so beautiful!" I praised, my smile only growing wider.

She blushed. "You really think so?"

"Hell yes! Soul is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you!"

Her blush deepened. "Thank you," she said. "For kind of...pushing me and Soul."

My face relaxed, turning into a mother-like expression. "Of course."

We talked some more after that, just about random things. The coversation ended when Stein arrived.

"Evening, Professor," Maka greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Evening, Maka." His expression remained blank.

"Hey, Franky!" I grinned, trying to lessen the awkwardness. "I was just giving Maka a gift."

"Aren't those your old dresses from our days as students?"

"Yup! Maka's decided to wear the black and white one to the DWMA's anniversary." I sent him a look when I said, "She's going with Soul."

His eyebrows raised at that. "Really? Well, congratulations."

Maka blushed again. "Thank you...Professor." She stood. "Well, I better get back home. It's my turn to cook tonight." she gathered up the three dresses.

"Don't let Soul see them!" I reminded her. "I want him to be surprised!"

"Oh don't worry, Soul is completely blind to stuff like this."

I gave her a hug before she left, saying, "Get some sleep! Franky and I have something planned for class tomorrow."

"What's that?"

I shook a finger. "Nuh uh. It's a surprise. I'll see you tomorrow!" And I pushed her out the door.

"We have something planned for tomorrow?" Stein questioned.

I giggled. "Well, let me rephrase. _I_ have something planned for tomorrow."

"Care to enlighten me?"

I kissed him. "Nuh uh. It's a surprise." I repeated my words to Maka.

"I'll force it out of you," he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged.

He smirked, pinning me against the wall. The rest of the night was...fun.**Chapter Fourteen**

I was prepared. On my way to Maka's I stopped and grabbed a few tubs of icecream and some hair supplies and a few other... supplies. Girl time!

Grinning, I excitedly knocked on the door. Soul was the one to answer. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? What are you doing here, and so early, Evy?" he asked around a yawn.

I simply ran over him and into Maka's room. "Girl time!" I called over my shoulder to Soul who was still on the ground, twitching.

Closing the door to Maka's room, I locked it. She was sitting at her window, still in her pajamas.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, hesitant.

I giggled, pulling out our weapons.

She grinned at the icecream but looked wary about the hair stuff. "Um, what's that stuff for?"

"For _you_ silly! Now sit in that chair!" I pointed to the rolling chair at her desk.

"But-"

"Sit."

She did as I said, probably scared to refuse.

"Good girl!" I praised, shoving the tubs of icecream towards her. "I wasn't sure which flavor you liked so I got-"

"Every flavor they had?! There's over ten tubs here!"

I giggled. "No, silly. There was two other flavors that I refused to get."

"What flavors?"

I shuddered. "Bubblegum and cherry."

"What's wrong with those."

"Long story. Childhood trauma. Rather not get into it." I yanked her hair out of the buns she had done for bed the previous night, beginning to work my way through her hair.

"So...why all of this?" Maka asked.

"Girl time of course. Now then, while I make you the most gloriously gorgeous girl in this city, give me all the details."

She sighed, knowing what I was talking about. "Okay...um, well..." she took a deep breath. "He basically just asked me how I felt about him. To which, I replied that he was my best friend. Then he asked...if I was ever interested in more than that..."

"Aww! And what did you say after that?"

"I said that I have thought about it before..."

"Knew it!"

"Shut up."

_Thwack!_, was the noise made when I hit her with the brush.

"Ow!"

"Don't sass me, girl. So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know honestly. We haven't talked since that conversation. And that was last night" She sighed.

Spinning her around in the chair, I brushed through her bangs, making sure they were completely untangled. "How do you honestly feel about him, Maka?"

She blushed. "I like him more so than a friend...but I just don't know if it's anything more than a temporary crush..."

I offered a small smile. "You know...that's how it was with Stein and me, when we were your age."

"Is it still like that?"

That's right. She didn't know.

My smile turned into a nervous grin. "Well...um...you see..." My cheeks were burning, I could feel it.

Her eyes widened. "No! You and Professor Stein?!"

"Yeah..."

"So the rumors are true?" She asked.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. Just the way you two look at each other, even in class. Everyone thought there as something going on." She smiled even wider. "I bet you two are cute together."

"Now we aren't here to discuss my love life! So you basically just left him hanging last night?"

Malay looked down, she felt bad. "I was so shocked...I didn't know what to say."

"What are you going to tell him today?"

"I don't know."

She opened one of the tubs of icecream, chocolate chip. Icecream is a girl's best friend when she's stressed.

I smiled. "Well you just eat and let me work on you. I've got some planning to do."

Spoon in her mouth, she says, "I don't like how you said that."

"Now, now. Just trust me. "

For the next few hours, I tried several different hairstyles on her, each one looking promising. But there was one in particular that looked best. I grinned.

"Perfect!" So four hours and three tubs of icecream later, I narrowed my options down to one look.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed again, admiring my art. "The DWMA'S founding anniversary is coming up very soon. You're going with Soul and you're going like this." It wasn't an idea as much as a statement. I was shipping these two whether they liked it or not.

"What? But I-"

"But nothing!" I ran to her door, unlocking it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Maka ask.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why are you partially transforming?!"

"Don't worry about it."

I was one hundred thousand percent sure that the entire building could hear my yelling and threats to Soul. He questioned me, saying "You wouldn't!"

All Maka heard after that was screams of pain.

Dragging the beat up Soul by his collar, I threw him at Maka's feet.

"Oh my god what did you do?!"

"Now then. Soul, is there anything you would like to ask or tell Maka?" The sharpness in my voice made him shake.

"Um..."

I cracked my knuckles.

"Maka how about you and I go to the anniversary party together? As more than...just friends."

Maka was speechless. Oh hell no.

I sent a warning glare in her direction.

"I...would love to, Soul." Her smile was genuine.

"Awesome...I mean great...I mean..." Blood flushed his face.

"You mean amazing, fantastic, epicly great and awesome," I supplied for him.

"Yeah. That."

"Well I better get going; I'll give you two some privacy! Oh and Maka, meet me at my place around seven tonight. I'll have a little surprise or two for you."

I saw her gulp at that.

"Don't worry! You'll love it! And keep the icecream we didn't eat. " Giggling, I skipped out of the apartment, much like Spirit the other day after I had given him my 'advice' on Maka. "TTFM! Tata for now!"

I knew I was grinning like the Cheshire cat and my glasgow scar only added to the effect, but I didn't care. I loved it! Maka and Soul might finally happen! Though I had only been here for several weeks, the tension between those two killed me.

Laying the fabrics across my bed, I smiled.

"I really hope she likes one of these..." I whispered. It was almost seven so Maka would be over soon.

As I sat, waiting, the faint throbbing in my left wrist returned. I lifted the wrist to eye level, observing it. My veins looked like they were slightly darker...?

_Knock, knock_

"Coming!" I called, jumping over all the stuff I had pulled out to find the items I had been looking for. "Maka!" I greeted her with a bear hug, grinning ear to ear. "Come in! Sorry for the mess!"

"Oh it's okay," she said politely, smiling back.

I walked towards my bedroom, motioning for her to follow.

"So what do you want to show me?"

"You'll see!"

"I'm kind of scar-oh my god." Her green eyes widened.

Lying across my bed (which was made for once), there were three dresses. One would reach about to the knees and was a deep blue and only had one strap. The next was bright green, strapless and reached just below the knees. The last dress was a snow white color with swirling black designs stretching across it; it too reached around the knee area.

"These are all beautiful! You didn't get them for me did you?!" She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful fabric.

I laughed. "No. They're my old dresses from when I was a student at the DWMA. I've always kept them in pristine condition. And, well, now I think you would benefit more so from them than I would. I've, um, grown a lot since I was fifteen."

"I can see that. You were once my size?" she said, staring at my now very curvy body.

Laughing again, I said, "Yeah. Then, well, mother nature finally decided to give me more than a sucky monthly gift. And that, Maka, was a body. The body of a woman." I grinned proudly. "I guarantee you'll eventually get that too. Now then," I turned back to the dresses. "You can keep all three of them. But I was thinking you could wear one for the anniversary party this year."

"I would love to. But which one should I wear?"

"Which do you think?"

She shook her head. "Which do _you_ think?"

I smiled. "Well, I think the green one would bring out your eyes. But the black and white one would look pretty badass in my opinion. The blue would look awesome too, but I'm leaning more so towards the black and white dress."

She picked up said dress, holding it against her body.

"Go into the bathroom and try it on!" I encouraged.

A few minutes later, Maka emerged from my bathroom. The dress fit her like a glove. It reached a few inches above her knees, showing off her legs, but not in a slutty way. I would be damned if my little cousin dressed like a slut.

"You look so beautiful!" I praised, my smile only growing wider.

She blushed. "You really think so?"

"Hell yes! Soul is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you!"

Her blush deepened. "Thank you," she said. "For kind of...pushing me and Soul."

My face relaxed, turning into a mother-like expression. "Of course."

We talked some more after that, just about random things. The coversation ended when Stein arrived.

"Evening, Professor," Maka greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Evening, Maka." His expression remained blank.

"Hey, Franky!" I grinned, trying to lessen the awkwardness. "I was just giving Maka a gift."

"Aren't those your old dresses from our days as students?"

"Yup! Maka's decided to wear the black and white one to the DWMA's anniversary." I sent him a look when I said, "She's going with Soul."

His eyebrows raised at that. "Really? Well, congratulations."

Maka blushed again. "Thank you...Professor." She stood. "Well, I better get back home. It's my turn to cook tonight." she gathered up the three dresses.

"Don't let Soul see them!" I reminded her. "I want him to be surprised!"

"Oh don't worry, Soul is completely blind to stuff like this."

I gave her a hug before she left, saying, "Get some sleep!"

"Okay. Good night to you, Evy," Maka said before I closed the door.

_Oh don't worry, Maka_, I thought, turning to Stein._ I'll have a really good night_.

He smirked, pinning me against the wall. The rest of the night was...fun.


	16. Chapter 15

**Super short but I think this is far more interesting than the previous chapter. Anyways, things are about to **_**really**_** pick up my lovelies. Also, I would like to also dedicate this chapter to Ling-Ling who is an avid reader of this story, and she gave me some very important and inspiring ideas. Love you girl 3**

**As always, enjoy...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had a bouquet of lotuses in my hand as I made my way through the graveyard. They were in full bloom and were a very soft pink, almost white, color. The lotus had been her favorite flower.

Finally, I reached Ashlyn's grave. I sat on my knees, placing the flowers on the cold stone.

_Ashlyn Lucille Kitsune_

_Aged 27_

_Fearless Meister, Beloved Sister_

"I miss you, Ash..." I whispered, smiling sadly. "It's been a while since my last visit. I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. And I have a lot of news!" I started with Lord Death inviting me to be his potential weapon all the way through Ren and to me and Franky, and now. "So yeah, that's all that's new with me...you were right what you told me." I smiled. "Franky and I would eventually get together." I paused, not really wanting to say the next couple sentences. "And...though you're gone and I miss you every second, I love my life right now. Yes I'm still hunting Ren, but other than that I just feel like almost everyone is where it should be. Probably just jinxed myself by saying that." I laughed, standing. "Well, I better get going, Ash. I'll come back soon. Promise. Love you." I walked away from my sister's grave, each step feeling like a mile.

**Unknown POV**

**I grinned, watching her walk away from the grave**

_**So that's her ultimate weakness, eh? This should make things a little more entertaining.**_

**Once she was a good distance away, I walked up to the grave. The sight of the flowers made me laugh. "How cute," I said, picking them up and igniting them in my palm.**

**Playing with the ashes in my palm, I smiled. I poured the ashes over the grave, making sure I put my power and darkness into them.**

**"Wakey, wakey, Ashy!" I said in a sing-song voice.**

**A hand immediately stuck up through the dirt, chunks of flesh hanging from it. The rest of the body slowly emerged, flesh hanging from bone, patches of faded red hair missing, and one of the eyes was hanging from its socket, partly squished and dripping unknown fluids. The thing's jaw hung open, half of it not even attached to the skull and a good chunk was missing from the cheek that actually had the jaw attached. This thing was disgusting.**

**Laughing at the slave, I put a finger to its forehead. "As the one who awakened you, I claim you as my own. Now, listen to what I'm about to tell you."**

**"Arghfrughun..." the thing muttered nonsense in agreement.**

**Grinning and stretching my glasgow scars, I gave the thing its orders.**

_**Let the final game begin my dearest Evelyn**_**, I thought.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter (and earlier than I said too!) Nice and long chapter, lovelies. I hope you like this one :)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Evy's POV**

Falling back on my mattress, I closed my eyes, thinking. I hadn't had much alone time lately, so I enjoyed the peaceful and quiet serenity. It gave me time to think...

Something had felt weird since I left Ashlyn's grave. Like something was out of place, not right. It put a tight ball of nervousness in the pit of my stomach, bouncing inside of me, begging to be heard. I was listening, I just couldn't understand what it was saying...

I curled myself up, trying to take a nap, to distract myself.

But of course we couldn't have that happen. A knocking interrupted my almost sleeping mind. Sighing, I muttered, "Goddamn it," before I yelled, "Coming!"

I trudged to the front door, zombie-like.

Flinging open the door, I grumbled, "This better be _important_."

"Lord Death has asked for your presense. _Immediately_." Speaking of zombies, it was Sid the zombie, he looked like he had ran the entire way here. "He says it's urgent."

I was awake now. "Do you know anything else?"

"Not really but I need to take you to Lord Death now." He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me along with him.

I tried asking more questions but Sid only ignored them. He kept a hold on my arm until we were both standing right in front of Death in his office.

"Good day, Evelyn," he greeted me. "Sid, leave us. I must speak to Evelyn." Sid bowed and left.

I didnt have a good feeling about this. "Lord Death, what's going on?"

I wish I could see his expression past that damn mask of his. "Evelyn...I need you to find Ren as soon as possible. He's posessed tens of thousands of kishin. I believe he's building an army of sorts. It seems he can also control their powers and strength. Also-"

"Say no more. I just don't know how I'll find him." I bit my lip, thinking. Ren had almost always come to me. How was I supposed to find him?

"He follows you. If you're somewhere alone, I'm sure he'll come to you. Lure him there and destroy him. If he keeps this rate up, he'll have a large enough army of kishin to take out this city. And there's another thing-"

"Is Stein coming with me? I'm not exactly very useful without a meister." What was Lord Death thinking? I was no where near strong enough to kill Ren even with a meister...

"Actually, I'm sending more than just Stein with you." As soon as the words were out, a distant knock sounded. "Come in!" Lord Death called.

In entered Maka and her friends...

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding?! Lord Death even Stein and I have difficulty with Ren! Hell I almost died! You can't send them with us!"

"Thanks for the confidence," I heard Soul mutter.

I grit my teeth. "You guys have no fucking clue what you're up against. Ren is _a lot_ stronger than he looks and shows."

BlackStar laughed. "The great BlackStar can take down any foe!"

I reisted the urge to facepalm. Idiot.

"Give them _some_ credit, Evy," Stein interrupted me, voice right next to my ear.

I squeaked. "How long have you been here?!"

"A while." He took a drag of his cigarette.

I looked back at Lord Death with pleading eyes. "Why are you sending them with us? They'll only get killed. They aren't ready to fight Ren!"

"I know, that's why they won't be fighting him, but rather his army of kishin." Death had a touch of confidence in his voice. "I wouldn't send them if I wasn't sure that they were ready."

Clenching a fist, I said, "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Immediately." To everyone's shock, the floor beneath us caved in, sending us tumbling into a black vortex of nothing.

Not five seconds later, we landed in the middle of a very dead forest. Low to the ground, thin fog snaked around the trees. Not one sound of life echoed...

Standing, I rubbed my side. "I really hate his methods of travel," I muttered. Shaking myself, I looked around for everyone. All the meisters had landed on their feet and weapons like me on their asses. Not surprising.

"He couldn't have given us a warning...?" Soul muttered.

"Even a two second warning would have been nice," Tsubaki agreed.

"How come he brought us here?" The usually quiet Crona asked.

"Yeah! This place is a dump!" The tiny Ragnarok popped out of Crona's shoulder. I couldn't get over his cuteness.

***A/N: I recently realized I have neglected to put Ragnarok in this story! So...um...introducing Ragnarok! Continue my lovelies...***

I squealed as I always did when Ragnarok made an appearance. Tackling Crona, I squeezed the life out of both of them.

"You are so adorable!" I giggled.

"Get off!" Ragnarok yelled, hitting me on the head repeatedly.

"No!" I refused, putting on my little girl voice.

"Um, Evy we kind of need to start making plans..." Maka tried reasoning with me.

"No!" I repeated, shaking my head. The scent of chocolate invaded my nose. Opening my eyes, I saw a piece of candy. "Oh a piece of candy!" I attacked the M&M, nibbling on it like a mouse.

"Where did you get that candy?" Soul asked Stein, who was putting a small bag back in his lab coat pocket.

Stein adjusted his glasses, saying, "I always keep some around when with her. It's one of her weaknesses."

I nodded in agreement, grinning and finishing off the las bite of M&M. "How I don't have diabetes yet is beyond me!"

Kid coughed, getting our attention. "As entertaining as your five year old mentality is, we must start making plans if we are going to capture this Ren character."

My stomach twisted at the mention of Ren.

I stood, regaining my seriousness. Kid asked me, "Tell us everything you know about him. Perhaps we will find some sort of weakness."

I laughed humorlessly. "That's cute. Ren has no weaknesses."

"Everyone has their weaknesses, Evy," Stein told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I still refused to believe that we would discover any potential weaknesses of Ren's. But I told them everything I knew anyway.

It took several minutes, but I finally finished. "That's all I know."

Soul looked confused. "Wait so is this guy a weapon or a meister? Or is he some kind of witch?"

I hadn't thought about that before. But I knew the answer. "He's...Ren. That's all there is to it. You can't classify him as anything inparticular. Insane maybe, but that's about it."

Kid looked frustrated, eyebrows knitted together in thought. He looked up at me when he asked, "Tell me something else," he paused. "How symmetrical is he?"

I nearly bashed my head against a tree. "What does that matter?!"

"It matters in every symmetrical way possible!"

"Well he's not symmetrical at all!"

"Then he is filth."

My eye twitched. "So if he was symmetrical then he would be okay?"

"No. He would still be evil and the enemy. But I would still appreciate his symmetry." Kid's answer was final, making me facepalm.

"Um, anyway," Maka interrupted us. "How are we going to find him?"

"Me," I answered immediately. "I go somewhere alone, but with you guys following a distance away. When he shows up, let me and Stein handle him. You guys will deal with his kishin."

Maka blinked. "Is it really just that simple?"

I laughed. "It is easier said than done, let's put it that way."

"So we just lure him to us and kick his ass." Soul summed it up.

I would have answered, but a sickeningly familiar voice spoke. "No need to lure me. I am already here." My body froze, completely in shock.

Looking behind me and into one of the trees, I saw Ren sitting on a high branch, swinging his legs like a child. And he wasn't alone. Glowing eyes began to appear in all the trees around us. Kishin. Ren's kishin. We were surrounded. There was no escaping.

"So tell me something, Evelyn," Ren demanded playfully. "It hasn't been long since our last visit. Why do you seek me so early? No offense but I doubt you've already gotten strong enough to challenge me yet."

I growled. "What the hell are you talking about 'visit'?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh that's right. Because of your night terrors you can't remember. Allow me to assist." Ren was inches away from my face, hands glowing and gripping my head.

Explosions of intense pain shredded through my brain. I would have screamed if my breath hadn't caught in my throat. Short memories of Ren's visits came back to me as he jumped away before Stein could land a punch on him.

I felt sick. I had allowed him to touch me, to kiss me. He had bitten me, given me something to "channel my madness." That was why my wrist had felt strange.

Snapping his fingers, Ren spoke to the kishin when he said, "Take care of the brats." They all immediately went after the kids. They seemed to have no problems...for the first second. Then the song from London began playing, making them grow stronger.

"You...you bastard!" I screamed, transforming my arm into a blade and swinging at Ren. No longer was I holding back. My madness was bubbling over and it needed to be released.

He grinned. "Well, well. Seems you're finally using my little gift to you."

"Evy what is he talking about? What gift?" Stein asked me, eyes never leaving Ren.

"Go ahead. Show him," Ren egged me on.

No need to. My wrist was burning, glowing a fiery red. I sucked in my breath, the pain shooting through out my veins. Fire. My insides were on fire. I had to let it out. I had to I had to I HAD TO LET IT OUT!

That was all I remembered.

**Stein's POV**

Evy was screaming, her eyes wide and head thrown back. I wanted to help her, but the damned scientist in me forced my body to stay still and observe.

Her soul had changed. No longer was it a cheerful yellow, but a bright and flaming red. The wavelengths emitting from her soul were laced in insanity. There seemed to be a...creature of some sorts, slithering through out her body and soul.

Several different experiments immediately ran through my mind. Such a rare test subject...

_STOP IT!_, I mentally scolded myself. _That's the woman you love! Save her damn it!_

For once, I listened to the little bit of sanity that was still within me.

Evy jumped at Ren, a sickening grin on his face. She had him pinned down, eyes glowing a lively black, the blue completely gone.

I moved to help her but she transformed her arm, extending the blade as far as it would go, almost slicing me in the process. The blade would have made contact with Ren if he hadn't disappeared. I hated to admit it but he was too fast even for me.

I sensed Ren reappeared behind me, knocking me to the ground.

"Damned scientist. " He reached a palm out, barbed wire spiraling from his hand and tying me to one of the nearby trees. I felt my soul's energy being sucked dry. This was obviously not typical barbed wire. Ren smirked. "Stay out of my way."

He moved just in time to dodge one of Evy's attacks. He was just playing with her...

The more I struggled to get loose, the more the barbed wire sank into my flesh. Looks like I'll be needing a few more stitches.

"Evelyn, I'm disappointed," Ren grinned at her. "Even with your madness released, you're still not strong enough to defeat me." She roared, trying to attack him again but only missing. "Perhaps" he started, snapping his fingers, "I should give you another playmate for now."

Not three seconds after he snapped his fingers, the ground between the two of them shook. A rotted hand emerged from the dirt. Zombie.

"Suh...stur..." a muffled voice said. Dirt poured from the zombie's mouth, from...Ashlyn's mouth. "Pwah...tom..."

Ashlyn had been turned into a zombie. Dead and faded red hair hung in patches from her skull and one of her eyes was missing, along with more and more random patches of flesh, leaving just bone in some areas.

Evy paused, frozen in place. Though her madness was blindly coursing through her, she still recognized her sister...somewhat.

As I continued struggling with the barbed wire, Evy attacked anyway. She didn't seem to recognize Ashlyn enough through her madness to not attack her.

Ashlyn was slower, but still fast enough to barely dodge Evy, who was attacking just as blindly as she had with Ren. While most people's madness made them laugh and smile hysterically, Evy's only darkened her. Her soul was tainted, her eyes glowed black, even her skin had a deathly tone to it. Worst of all...I could still see the sanity in her soul struggling and in pain, trying to take back over. But it was no use.

"Damn it," I muttered, only making the barbed wire tighter with all my struggling.

A yell interrupted my attention from the battle in front of me. Straining my neck, I saw that the children were struggling as well. Why had Lord Death sent us on the mission? We...we didn't stand a chance.

Everything froze. Everything and everybody. Ren blinked, seeming to be confused, but not by the sudden freezing in time. He looked at me, frowning. "What do you mean? You have every chance! Fight me! Defeat me!"

How had he heard my thoughts?

He sighed, making a fist and resting his forehead against it. "I knew I should have waited longer." With a clap of his hands, all the kishin had vanished and Ashlyn's zombie retracted back into the ground. Just what the hell is this guy? "Scientist, I know you can hear me even through this trance. I hate repeating myself so listen. Evelyn is still not yet ready to face me. Once she's mastered that madness of hers, come looking for me then. And tell that shinigami to not send those brats next time. Honestly." His frown disappeared, replaced by a cheery grin. "Until next time, scientist."

Before he vanished, he turned to Evy, who was frozen in place, still glaring at the spot Ashlyn's zombie had been. Ren took a few steps towards her, and he grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing his mouth on hers before disappearing.

When the barbed wire holding me back vanished as well, I snapped the tree I had been tied to in half with my fist. My soul's energy had returned and I wanted to use it to tear Ren to shreds.

I was temporarily distracted by Evy, who had, along with everyone else, collapsed to the ground unconscience. They were all injured in some way or another...I had to contact Lord Death immediately.


	18. Chapter 17

**Another chapter, lovelies.**

**Chapter Seventeen- Stein's POV**

Lord Death had sent several weapons and meisters to help get the students and Evy back to the DWMA. I refused to let anyone else carry Evy. She seemed to be back to normal, that strange mark had even disappeared from her wrist.

When we were finally back, Evy and the students were rushed to the infirmary, leaving me to wait outside the door.

"Stein," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "She'll be okay. She's just unconscious." I looked up to find Lord Death standing next to me. I had always wondered what was under that mask; the experiments one could perform...

FOCUS!

"I know," I agreed, taking my glasses off and rubbing between my eyes. I kept my voice monotone when I said, "It just seems that every time I'm around, something bad happens to her."

"You know that's not true, I hope."

I resisted a sigh. "Yes...I suppose."

"Don't suppose. Know." He turned, about to leave before he turned his head, saying, "Oh and next time you two...are alone, try to keep your soul wavelengths off the radar. It's rather distracting."

If I didn't have such excellent control, I would have been red faced.

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Death."

**Evy's POV**

Why did it seem like I kept waking up in the infirmary or at least with new bruises?

When I woke up, I was lying in a warm bed and the light was turned off, making everything dark.

Blinking, I yawned, putting a hand to my mouth. "Another night waking up in the hospital," I muttered. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back against my pillow, painful vertigo flooding my head.

Thunder cracked outside, rain starting to tap on the window. Lightning bolts decorated the sky outside, providing second-long flashes of light that allowed me to kind of see the room.

I tried just going back to sleep, but with each crack of thunder my headache became worse and worse.

My eyesight was becoming fuzzy, flashing on and off like TV static. Everytime I blinked, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, making me jerk my head in that direction only to find nothing other than static. After this happened a few times, I tried sitting up in the bed, only to be held down. Looking at my wrists and ankles, I found bloody strips of flesh keeping me tightly in place on the bed.

I tried screaming, only to feel something thick and metallic tasting flooding my mouth. Blood. It was blood. And...mud. Spitting it out was useless, it just kept filling up and filling up, overflowing from my mouth and eventually filling my nose as well. I could breath. Oxygen! I needed oxygen!

Gagging and choking on the mud, my vision started becoming fuzzier by the second, only allowing me faint glimpses of vision. And what I saw in those faint glimpses chilled me to my _soul_.

It was Ashlyn. She was a zombie, jaw hanging open and part of her skull showing. It only made me want to scream again, but it was useless with that bloodied mud filling my lungs, which were burning and constricting, feeling like they were trying to break through my ribcage to get to the outside.

Ashlyn leaned over me, pieces of skin and flesh falling on my face. A disgusting and vomit worthy stench filled what little bit of my nostrils wasn't already full of mud. I could even feel the vomit trying to work its way up my esophagus, only to get stuck half way.

"Suh...stur...I'm...buk..." she whispered in a scratched voice.

My vision was fading now, everything growing darker and darker. Before I was completely out, I felt like my shoulders were being shook, and someone was screaming my name...

..."EVELYN!" Spirit was the one screaming my name and shaking my shoulders.

My eyes opened wide and I took a deep breath so quickly that I choked on it and started coughing. Breathing deeply, I rasped out, "Wh-where am*cough*I?"

"Thank god you're okay!" Spirit hugged me, his overprotective side showing. "You're in the infirmary."

My blood turned to ice as I observed my surroundings. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I could even hear the faint chirps of birds.

Was it...another night terror? But...I remembered _every_ painful detail of it...And I didn't feel as if I had just woken up, but rather that I had been awake all night.

"What was that?" I muttered, putting an arm across my eyes and leaning back.

"I think you were...hallucinating." Spirit answered for me. " You seemed to be wide awake but, I don't know. Do you remember what you were seeing? Evy, you were absolutely _terrified_. And this looked like it was worse than a night terror."

"Yeah...it was." I looked down at my hands, which were once again bandaged. Looking into Spirit's eyes, I told him everything I thought I had saw, trying not to cry.

When I finished, he simply hugged me, muttering, "It wasn't real. You're okay, little lotus." I couldn't help but giggle at one of my childhood nicknames. I admit I had missed this protective big brother-like side of him.

After a minute of this, I asked him, "So where's Franky?"

"He's teaching right now. He asked me to stay with you while he was in class." Spirit grinned at me. "So how are you and Stein doing?"

I blushed. "We're doing good." I laughed nervously. "Why?"

He grinned even wider. "Oh no reason."

"I would ask but I don't think I want to know. So do you know what happened?"

"Not much. What I do know is that Stein is...really pissed off. Even going a little madder than usual." He looked a little scared.

I lifted a brow, asking, "About what specifically?"

"Apparently Ren...put his hands on you the wrong way. In other words he kissed you and now Stein wants to annihilate him. He wanted to before but now...well I'm just scared of him now."

I blinked, taking in the information.

"Um, Evy? You okay?"

I cracked my knuckles.

"Well I'll just be going now!" Spirit scurried out of the room like a frightened mouse.

"Wait." I commanded, knowing he would obey. He kept his distance but listened. "Bring Lord Death here. Now. I want to speak with him."**Chapter Seventeen- Stein's POV**

Lord Death had sent several weapons and meisters to help get the students and Evy back to the DWMA. I refused to let anyone else carry Evy. She seemed to be back to normal, that strange mark had even disappeared from her wrist.

When we were finally back, Evy and the students were rushed to the infirmary, leaving me to wait outside the door.

"Stein," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "She'll be okay. She's just unconscious." I looked up to find Lord Death standing next to me. I had always wondered what was under that mask; the experiments one could perform...

FOCUS!

"I know," I agreed, taking my glasses off and rubbing between my eyes. I kept my voice monotone when I said, "It just seems that every time I'm around, something bad happens to her."

"You know that's not true, I hope."

I resisted a sigh. "Yes...I suppose."

"Don't suppose. Know." He turned, about to leave before he turned his head, saying, "Oh and next time you two...are alone, try to keep your soul wavelengths off the radar. It's rather distracting."

If I didn't have such excellent control, I would have been red faced.

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Death."

**Evy's POV**

Why did it seem like I kept waking up in the infirmary or at least with new bruises?

When I woke up, I was lying in a warm bed and the light was turned off, making everything dark.

Blinking, I yawned, putting a hand to my mouth. "Another night waking up in the hospital," I muttered. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back against my pillow, painful vertigo flooding my head.

Thunder cracked outside, rain starting to tap on the window. Lightning bolts decorated the sky outside, providing second-long flashes of light that allowed me to kind of see the room.

I tried just going back to sleep, but with each crack of thunder my headache became worse and worse.

My eyesight was becoming fuzzy, flashing on and off like TV static. Everytime I blinked, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, making me jerk my head in that direction only to find nothing other than static. After this happened a few times, I tried sitting up in the bed, only to be held down. Looking at my wrists and ankles, I found bloody strips of flesh keeping me tightly in place on the bed.

I tried screaming, only to feel something thick and metallic tasting flooding my mouth. Blood. It was blood. And...mud. Spitting it out was useless, it just kept filling up and filling up, overflowing from my mouth and eventually filling my nose as well. I could breath. Oxygen! I needed oxygen!

Gagging and choking on the mud, my vision started becoming fuzzier by the second, only allowing me faint glimpses of vision. And what I saw in those faint glimpses chilled me to my _soul_.

It was Ashlyn. She was a zombie, jaw hanging open and part of her skull showing. It only made me want to scream again, but it was useless with that bloodied mud filling my lungs, which were burning and constricting, feeling like they were trying to break through my ribcage to get to the outside.

Ashlyn leaned over me, pieces of skin and flesh falling on my face. A disgusting and vomit worthy stench filled what little bit of my nostrils wasn't already full of mud. I could even feel the vomit trying to work its way up my esophagus, only to get stuck half way.

"Suh...stur...I'm...buk..." she whispered in a scratched voice.

My vision was fading now, everything growing darker and darker. Before I was completely out, I felt like my shoulders were being shook, and someone was screaming my name...

..."EVELYN!" Spirit was the one screaming my name and shaking my shoulders.

My eyes opened wide and I took a deep breath so quickly that I choked on it and started coughing. Breathing deeply, I rasped out, "Wh-where am*cough*I?"

"Thank god you're okay!" Spirit hugged me, his overprotective side showing. "You're in the infirmary."

My blood turned to ice as I observed my surroundings. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I could even hear the faint chirps of birds.

Was it...another night terror? But...I remembered _every_ painful detail of it...And I didn't feel as if I had just woken up, but rather that I had been awake all night.

"What was that?" I muttered, putting an arm across my eyes and leaning back.

"I think you were...hallucinating." Spirit answered for me. " You seemed to be wide awake but, I don't know. Do you remember what you were seeing? Evy, you were absolutely _terrified_. And this looked like it was worse than a night terror."

"Yeah...it was." I looked down at my hands, which were once again bandaged. Looking into Spirit's eyes, I told him everything I thought I had saw, trying not to cry.

When I finished, he simply hugged me, muttering, "It wasn't real. You're okay, little lotus." I couldn't help but giggle at one of my childhood nicknames. I admit I had missed this protective big brother-like side of him.

After a minute of this, I asked him, "So where's Franky?"

"He's teaching right now. He asked me to stay with you while he was in class." Spirit grinned at me. "So how are you and Stein doing?"

I blushed. "We're doing good." I laughed nervously. "Why?"

He grinned even wider. "Oh no reason."

"I would ask but I don't think I want to know. So do you know what happened?"

"Not much. What I do know is that Stein is...really pissed off. Even going a little madder than usual." He looked a little scared.

I lifted a brow, asking, "About what specifically?"

"Apparently Ren...put his hands on you the wrong way. In other words he kissed you and now Stein wants to annihilate him. He wanted to before but now...well I'm just scared of him now."

I blinked, taking in the information.

"Um, Evy? You okay?"

I cracked my knuckles.

"Well I'll just be going now!" Spirit scurried out of the room like a frightened mouse.

"Wait." I commanded, knowing he would obey. He kept his distance but listened. "Bring Lord Death here. Now. I want to speak with him."**Chapter Seventeen- Stein's POV**

Lord Death had sent several weapons and meisters to help get the students and Evy back to the DWMA. I refused to let anyone else carry Evy. She seemed to be back to normal, that strange mark had even disappeared from her wrist.

When we were finally back, Evy and the students were rushed to the infirmary, leaving me to wait outside the door.

"Stein," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "She'll be okay. She's just unconscious." I looked up to find Lord Death standing next to me. I had always wondered what was under that mask; the experiments one could perform...

FOCUS!

"I know," I agreed, taking my glasses off and rubbing between my eyes. I kept my voice monotone when I said, "It just seems that every time I'm around, something bad happens to her."

"You know that's not true, I hope."

I resisted a sigh. "Yes...I suppose."

"Don't suppose. Know." He turned, about to leave before he turned his head, saying, "Oh and next time you two...are alone, try to keep your soul wavelengths off the radar. It's rather distracting."

If I didn't have such excellent control, I would have been red faced.

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Death."

**Evy's POV**

Why did it seem like I kept waking up in the infirmary or at least with new bruises?

When I woke up, I was lying in a warm bed and the light was turned off, making everything dark.

Blinking, I yawned, putting a hand to my mouth. "Another night waking up in the hospital," I muttered. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back against my pillow, painful vertigo flooding my head.

Thunder cracked outside, rain starting to tap on the window. Lightning bolts decorated the sky outside, providing second-long flashes of light that allowed me to kind of see the room.

I tried just going back to sleep, but with each crack of thunder my headache became worse and worse.

My eyesight was becoming fuzzy, flashing on and off like TV static. Everytime I blinked, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, making me jerk my head in that direction only to find nothing other than static. After this happened a few times, I tried sitting up in the bed, only to be held down. Looking at my wrists and ankles, I found bloody strips of flesh keeping me tightly in place on the bed.

I tried screaming, only to feel something thick and metallic tasting flooding my mouth. Blood. It was blood. And...mud. Spitting it out was useless, it just kept filling up and filling up, overflowing from my mouth and eventually filling my nose as well. I could breath. Oxygen! I needed oxygen!

Gagging and choking on the mud, my vision started becoming fuzzier by the second, only allowing me faint glimpses of vision. And what I saw in those faint glimpses chilled me to my _soul_.

It was Ashlyn. She was a zombie, jaw hanging open and part of her skull showing. It only made me want to scream again, but it was useless with that bloodied mud filling my lungs, which were burning and constricting, feeling like they were trying to break through my ribcage to get to the outside.

Ashlyn leaned over me, pieces of skin and flesh falling on my face. A disgusting and vomit worthy stench filled what little bit of my nostrils wasn't already full of mud. I could even feel the vomit trying to work its way up my esophagus, only to get stuck half way.

"Suh...stur...I'm...buk..." she whispered in a scratched voice.

My vision was fading now, everything growing darker and darker. Before I was completely out, I felt like my shoulders were being shook, and someone was screaming my name...

..."EVELYN!" Spirit was the one screaming my name and shaking my shoulders.

My eyes opened wide and I took a deep breath so quickly that I choked on it and started coughing. Breathing deeply, I rasped out, "Wh-where am*cough*I?"

"Thank god you're okay!" Spirit hugged me, his overprotective side showing. "You're in the infirmary."

My blood turned to ice as I observed my surroundings. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I could even hear the faint chirps of birds.

Was it...another night terror? But...I remembered _every_ painful detail of it...And I didn't feel as if I had just woken up, but rather that I had been awake all night.

"What was that?" I muttered, putting an arm across my eyes and leaning back.

"I think you were...hallucinating." Spirit answered for me. " You seemed to be wide awake but, I don't know. Do you remember what you were seeing? Evy, you were absolutely _terrified_. And this looked like it was worse than a night terror."

"Yeah...it was." I looked down at my hands, which were once again bandaged. Looking into Spirit's eyes, I told him everything I thought I had saw, trying not to cry.

When I finished, he simply hugged me, muttering, "It wasn't real. You're okay, little lotus." I couldn't help but giggle at one of my childhood nicknames. I admit I had missed this protective big brother-like side of him.

After a minute of this, I asked him, "So where's Franky?"

"He's teaching right now. He asked me to stay with you while he was in class." Spirit grinned at me. "So how are you and Stein doing?"

I blushed. "We're doing good." I laughed nervously. "Why?"

He grinned even wider. "Oh no reason."

"I would ask but I don't think I want to know. So do you know what happened?"

"Not much. What I do know is that Stein is...really pissed off. Even going a little madder than usual." He looked a little scared.

I lifted a brow, asking, "About what specifically?"

"Apparently Ren...put his hands on you the wrong way. In other words he kissed you and now Stein wants to annihilate him. He wanted to before but now...well I'm just scared of him now."

I blinked, taking in the information.

"Um, Evy? You okay?"

I cracked my knuckles.

"Well I'll just be going now!" Spirit scurried out of the room like a frightened mouse.

"Wait." I commanded, knowing he would obey. He kept his distance but listened. "Bring Lord Death here. Now. I want to speak with him."


	19. Chapter 18

**So orignally I was going to make this a really long chapter, but honestly you can only drag something so much. And I promise the next chapter will have more action than this one. But anyways, there's a reference in here, lovelies! Been a while since I put in one of those. Let's see if anyone can find and figure it out ;) and as always, enjoy...**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What troubles you, Evelyn?" Lord Death asked as he entered the room.

I kept my expression blank. "You knew that we had absolutely no chance against Ren. Yet you sent us anyway. Tell me why."

"Being quite demanding aren't we?"

"I said tell me." My teeth were grit. This wasn't like Lord Death.

He chuckled. "I needn't give you any reason, Evelyn."

Realization hit me.

Trying to keep my composure, I sighed. "Fine. Then please let me get some sleep. I'm still tired from the fight."

"Of course, Evelyn!" And Lord Death left.

God how I wished I had the meister ability to see and read other's souls. It would have come quite in handy at the moment. But since I lacked this ability, I instead waited a full ten minutes before getting up out of bed.

Barefooted and only wearing a hospital gown, I searched around the room for a phone, only to find nothing. It was tempting to go searching for one else where, but I honestly didn't want to risk it. My wrist started burning again as I grew more and more aggravated, the fire from the fight working its way through my veins. Only this time it was more like a candle flame, and not the raging and devouring flames I had felt before. It took some effort, but I managed to subdue the flame, at least getting it under control and keeping it from spreading through out my entire body.

Ren did this to me. It was my madness trying to take me over because of that damned mark on my wrist. What if I...?

Now I searched the room for something sharp. Anything. I settled with a pair of scissors, just about to dig out the flesh with the scar when something that Ren said came back to me._ 'That mark will simply act as an outlet for your madness. I want a challenge, Evelyn. And you're the only one I see with the much needed potential.'_

I held back the scissors, hands shaking. Was this really the only thing that could help me defeat him? This...thing that made me go completely insane? I had to keep it.

And then there was Lord Death. Something was _really_ off about him. All I knew for sure was that at the moment I couldn't trust him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I nibbled on my thumb, thinking. "Shit, shit, shit," I kept muttering. "What the hell do I do?" Knocking interrupted my intense thinking. Hesitant, I said, "Come in."

I was so happy when I saw who was there.

"Stein!"

"How are you, Evy?" He asked immediately.

"I'm okay. But listen, I need to talk to you. It's about Lord Death."

He put a hand over my mouth, seeming to be listening to something. "Not here," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes asked the question "Why?"

Stein only looked back towards the door. I understood.

"So, um, how are the kiddos? I haven't heard anything about them," I asked when he took his hand from my mouth.

"They're doing just fine. A little shaken up, but they're okay. They were even in class today."

I grinned, feeling my glasgow scar stretch. "Good! And you seem to be okay. What happened anyway? After my madness took over, I don't remember a single thing."

His eyes darkened. "Let's just say I now have my own reasons to want to murder that bastard."

Wow. "Are you okay, Franky? That wasn't really like you." I laughed nervously.

"I'm sure Spirit already told you, but he put his hands on you..." He looked away like he was embarassed.

Putting my hands on his face, I said, "Yes I know that part. And I'm sure that wasn't...fun to watch. But I know there's something else. Franky, what else are you not telling me?"

He still refused to look up at me when he said, "I'm not sure you will want to know..."

"Please tell me. I need to know what happened, Franky."

Sitting next to me on the bed, he said, "Ren...he...he's brought back Ashlyn. She's a zombie now, under his control."

I froze. "Ashlyn...is back?"

"Not in the sense that for example Sid is. Since she's been dead awhile she is more easily controlled. You and her fought, Evy."

"Ren...he's brought her back...to _fight_ me." My fists clenched, shaking from anger. The fire was burning again, making its way through my veins. Stein seemed to sense this, because he grabbed my wrists, forcing me to stay calm.

"Evy. Calm. Down. This is exactly what he wants, for you to lose control like you did back in the forest. Don't give him that satisfaction again." I could feel him trying to soothe my soul. I'll admit it worked.

My body relaxed but felt weak. I pressed my forehead against Stein's shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"About as okay as I can be." I looked up into his green eyes, smiling. "Thank you."

He seemed confused. "For what?"

"Everything. Franky, do you not realize how good you are to me?"

He gave a half smile, about to answer when a knock interrupted us.

I looked at Stein, who nodded. "Come in!" I called.

"Yahoo! The great BlackStar will make your day so much better!"

"Will you shut up?!"

"Maka, calm down. It's not cool to yell in my ear."

"Then tell him to stop yelling! Evy might have a headache or something!"

"I don't know how to handle yelling..."

"Look at how assymetrical this room is!"

"Kidd, shut up already!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Um, guys, can we calm down?"

I grinned as Tsubaki tried to calm down the yelling kiddos. God how I had missed them. "Welcome, kiddos. How was class today?" I interrupted their chaos.

"It was awesome because I was there!" BlackStar answered, which earned him a Maka Chop to the head.

Laughing, I said, "I'm sure it was."

"We did another disection," Soul said glaring at Stein.

"And what did you learn?" Stein said.

"Nothing! We've been doing dissections for over a month now!"

"Wrong. You learned about the way a bald eagle functions internally."

I slapped Stein on the head. "You had them dissect a bald eagle?! I thought those were extinct!"

"They are now," he said, rubbing the back of his head where I slapped him.

I sighed, face palming. "This is why I should be helping with the lesson plans."

He laughed, obviously irritating Soul and Maka.

Soul and Maka!

Grinning, I looked at the two of them. "So what's new with the two of you?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" Maka asked, playing dumb.

"Fine, fine. Tell me later. Oh, and Kidd, come here."

The symmetrical boy did as I asked. "Yes?"

I kept my face blank while saying, "I need to talk to you. After I'm released from here. In fact, speaking of that," I cupped my hands around my mouth, yelling, "NURSE!" rather than just pressing the nurses button.

Apparently the volume of my yell hadn't bothered just everyone in the room because also an irritated young woman who came in, saying, "Yes, Miss Kitsune?"

"When can I leave? It's boring and smells weird here."

She sighed, eye twitching. "You didn't sustain any serious injuries so leave when you wish. Just sign out at my desk when you do so." And she left, clearly glad that I wanted to leave.

"Well then I'm outta here!" Throwing off the blanket, I darted out the window of my room, leaving everyone else and the nurse screaming about me not signing out. I didn't look back when I yelled, "I'll see you guys at my place!"

Good to be back.


	20. Chapter 19

**Another chapter, lovelies. There's kind of a reference in here, not sure if you could call it that but let's see if anyone catches it. Remember, enjoy and I love you all. Oh and real quick, I just want to say that stapling your own finger one day then stepping on several staples with bare feet the next day is not a pleasant experience...damn staples, they hate me.**

**Chapter 19**

"What do you mean you think father is under someone's control?!" Kidd slammed the palms of his hands symmetrically on my coffee table.

The kiddos, myself, and Stein were all gathered in my apartment, where I could safely discuss my thoughts without worrying about someone unwanted listening.

"Think about it, Kidd." I said, sighing and resting my cheek against a fist. "He just randomly sends us out on a mission, knowing fully well that we are no where near strong enough to defeat Ren. The Lord Death I know wouldn't do something as careless as that."

Now his head was in his hands symmetrically, refusing to believe his own father could be under someone else's control.

"But-"

"But nothing," I interrupted. "Kidd, please. Haven't you noticed anything even _slightly_ off about your father lately?"

He stopped to think about it. Even Liz and Patty were thinking about it.

Liz was the first to answer. "The past couple days...he just hasn't...ugh how do you describe it? You know how he'll always greet you so cheerily and bright?" I nodded. "He hasn't done that, and he _always_ greets everyone that way."

That was very odd with Lord Death. I looked at Patty, her grinning face letting me know she had thought of something. "He hasn't reaper chopped Death Scythe at all in the past few days! Lord Death usually reaper chops him in the head a few times a _day_!" Patty fell back in her seat, laughing her ass off. I'll admit even I laughed at that.

"And Kidd?" I turned to the young grim reaper, eyes pleading.

Eyes shadowed symmetrically by his hair, he answered me. "Father...has not even once told me I'm symmetrical in over _three_ days!" Now he had waterfall tears running down his face. "He always reassures me that I'm symmetrical but he hasn't done so!" And now he was crying into the arm of the couch, sobbing hysterically and loudly.

The sadistic part of me enjoyed the sight.

"Okay, so we've established that Lord Death isn't himself and possibly even under someone else's control," Maka stated the obvious.

"So now what?" Soul asked.

"I say we ambush him! The great BlackStar can defeat him!" Any guesses on who said that?

"Idiot," Maka and I muttered. I can see she got something from me after all.

"I say we wait," a quiet voice spoke.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Crona, who was sank back in the corner, glumly watching everyone else.

Seeing everyone looking at him/her obviously made poor Crona nervous, but he/she continued anyway. "We don't really know a lot about this whole situation...so it wouldn't really make sense to go ahead and attack him..." Crona's voice trailed off.

"Jeez you're a slow talker!" Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back, lightly punching him/her like the other day.

And like the other day I just had to attack the cuteness that was Ragnarok.

I squealed as I tackled Crona to the ground, hugging both him/her and Ragnarok.

"Not again! Let me go!" Ragnarok yelled, now hitting me instead of Crona.

"So adorable!" I yelled, squeezing even tighter and making it hard for Crona to breathe.

And now let's just say that six pieces of candy later, I was back in my seat, nibbling on an M&M.

"So we'll just wait until we at least know more about this whole situation? Then we go from there?" Maka asked.

"Basically," Stein anwered since I was busy with my candy.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes after that, no one really knowing what to say.

"Can I ask a question?" Patty childishly raised her hand.

"Um, sure," I said, taking a sip of my drink. Big mistake.

"So have you and Professor Stein had sex yet?"

I choked, spitting out most of my drink. Coughing, I looked over at Stein who didn't look affected at all by the question. But as someone who knew him better than anyone else, believe me when I say that he was embarassed on the inside.

"Why do you want to know that?!" I asked after I had finished coughing out all the liquid that had been sucked into my lungs.

"'Cause from what I've heard you two are dating now!" She sounded like a little girl talking about a fairytale.

"Yeah, come to think of it, what is going on between you two? You practically eye bang each other in class," Liz spoke while her sister laughed.

"Um..." I said not sure what to say.

"So it's true?" Liz prompted.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Are you guys going to the anniversary party together?" Now it was Kidd speaking.

By this time, my face was the color of tomatoes, and even Stein was showing the _tiniest_ bit of a _very_ light pink in his cheeks.

"Okay, it's your bedtime! Out you go!" I grabbed Patty, Liz, and Kidd by their collars and looked back at the other kiddos to follow me out the door.

"Aw but I wanna stay up and play some more!" Patty whined.

"Oh come on it's just simple yes or no questions!" That was Liz.

"You're dragging two people in one hand and one in the other! That is completely asymmetrical!" And that was Kidd.

Locking the door as the last ones were out, I sighed a breath of relief. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Well that wasn't awkward."

"Oh no, not in the slightest," Stein sarcastically agreed.

"I knew Patty was blunt, but da-" I was interrupted with Stein's mouth on mine.

Pulling away, he said, "It's been a few days."

Smirking and completely forgetting about the past few hours, I said, "It has."

...

How had I gotten here and what was this place? And why was I dressed like this?

I was standing in the middle of a dead and frozen garden, snow lightly falling around me. Blinking snowflakes from my eyes, I looked down at myself, seeing that I was wearing a light grey dress that reached just above my knees and I was barefoot. Yet somehow I wasn't affected by the cool temperature.

The sky was a very dark blue-grey, mostly covered by the snow clouds.

"Beautiful, is it not?" A disgustingly familiar voice spoke.

Spinning around, I saw Ren sitting on the edge of a stone water fountain, which was only filled with frozen water.

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled.

"Silly, you're dreaming of course."

I blinked. "How...how are you in my dream?! Or better yet, _what_ are you doing in my dream?!" The madness within was whispering for me to attack, but the small amount of sanity I had managed to keep me from going crazy.

"Believe it or not, Evelyn, but you subconsciously invited me here. And I am highly curious as to why?" He had the most innocent expression on his face. Ren seemed sincere...and despite all the shit he's put me through there is one thing he's never done, and that's lied to me.

"Are you the one controlling Lord Death?" I spat out.

He turned his head to the side. "What?"

"You heard me! Are you the one who's controlling Lord Death?!"

"The almighty Grim Reaper is under the influence of another? How interesting!" His starlight eyes were glowing with excitement. "Tell me more!" Now Ren was sitting down, legs criss-crossed and listening like a little kid.

"He...why the hell should I tell you?!"

"Because I'm curious..." was he giving me the puppy dog eyes?

Growling, I still refused. "Fuck you."

"You almost did once," he replied smoothly, winking in the process.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep a hold on my anger, but somehow I managed. "Lord Death is being controlled by someone," I relcutantly said.

"And what is your proof of this?"

"He...even his own son has said Lord Death is acting strange lately, and he would never just send us out on a mission that he knew was impossible."

"That mission being our previous encounter?" My expression obviously answered that questioned. "That would explain why you wanted to find me so early. Do you even remember anything from that fight? Because you obviously still have a long way to go if you're hoping to defeat me."

"I don't remember anything," I admitted. My next words came throught gritted teeth. "But I was told about it...How dare you. How _dare_ you defile not only my sister's grave but also her remains?! You sick bastard!" So much for controlling my anger.

Ren only giggled. "How cute."

I would have attacked him, but I was forced awake before I could do anything else.

...

_beep beep ding! beep beep ding!_

"Damned alarm clock," I muttered, still feeling the affects of the dream.

"Agreed," Stein said, already half dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, yawning and stretching, trying to block the dream.

"I tried to," he said. "But you only growled and rolled over."

Standing and stretching some more, I groaned. "Wow, I'm sore," I said, remembering the previous night.

"Only to be expected," Stein said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and started walking over to my closet to grab some clothes, only to have Stein wrap his arm around my waist, holding me against him. Smiling at the contact, I looked up at him only to see him frowning. "Franky? What's wrong?"

"Are you...okay?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes? Why?"

"You're soul last night, after you fell asleep, you seemed to be panicking and your madness was even acting up. And it didn't seem to be a night terror." Stein pulled me closer to him. I felt so secure in his arms; it sounded so cheesy...but god it was the truth. He always made me feel safe.

But no matter how secure I felt with him, there was still that underlying layer of shame. I was hesitant when I told him about Ren visiting me in my dream.

You could say Franky was pissed off. Not only did his eyes become cold at the mere mention of Ren, but he squeezed me even tighter to him, like he could protect me from everything with just his embrace. How I wish that were true.

"Evy, I swear on every experiment I've ever performed, if you aren't the one to take Ren's life, then I will do so myself." Could I possibly get any closer to him? If he hugged me any tighter I might disappear into him.

I managed to loosen myself from his grip enough to look back up at Stein. His expression was blank as usual, but his eyes betrayed his emotions as usual. Smiling, I placed my hands on his chest and got on my toes to kiss him, hugging him after.

"You're so good to me...thank you." I whispered, still smiling.

"Of course, Evy. I will do _anything_ for you. Starve and exhaust me. Everything I do I will do for you and you alone. Just give me a command and I'll obey. I love you and I exist for you." He kissed the top of my head.

"And for experimentation and observation, Franky. Don't forget that!" I tried lightening up the mood. I could only take so much seriousness.

He chuckled. "But you are my number one priority."

"Thank you, and I love you too." I kissed him again, only to pull back. He loosened his grip on my body and allowed me to get dressed, watching every move I made.

I loved seeing this part of Stein, thought it was strange at the same time. This part where (though not fully) he just relaxed and let his emotions show. Around everyone else he was a mad genius who loved to dissect things. But when it was just him and I, he was a mad genius who loved to dissect things who also loved me.

"Spirit is here," Stein interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked at the same time I heard a knock on the door. "What in the world does Spirit need?" I wondered aloud.

"I am curious on the matter myself," Stein agreed.

Opening the door, I greeted my cousin. "Spirit?"

"I need help!" Spirit shouted, rushing past me.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, panic coursing through me.

"The anniversary party is next Friday and the live band cancelled so Lord Death has assigned me to instead pick music to play! I have no clue what kids listen to now and well, you seem to be a little more...in tune with them!" He rushed through his explanation.

"That's all?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I want to show Maka that her old man is still cool enough to at least choose good music! She just doesn't need to know that you helped me pick it out..." Spirit rubbed the back of his head. Poor guy; just wanted to impress his little girl.

"I'm flattered, Spirit, but I don't think my taste in music is-"

"I don't care! The kids will like it better than what I would pick..." He collapsed on the sofa, waterfall tears running down his face. "Maka will hate me. And more than she already does!" The tears pooled in a puddle on the couch.

Blinking, I said, "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you. When do you want the list?"

"As soon as possible! And it has to be between three and half to four hours long." Stars sparkled in his eyes and his face took on a chibi look as he looked at me. "Thank you! Thank you, Evy!" And now he tackled me in a hug, not that I could say anything with the way I tackle Maka.

And about thirty minutes later, I had a list of over sixty songs for Spirit.

"Teehee thank you!" he repeated before leaving, or rathering skipping.

"Well that was odd," Stein remarked, having stayed quiet the whole time Spirit was there other than the quick response to Spirit's "hello" to him.

"Yeah...and you're a witness to my warning to him about my music." I giggled, knowing that the night of the DWMA's anniversary was going to be good.

**I don't usually do an author's note at the end, but I thought I would be a little different this time! The fluff...all the fluff near the end of this chapter...ugh. But for some reason I felt I had to put a little more romance in this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed lovelies. It probably seems mixed up right now, but I'm trying to make sure I also include the DWMA's anniversary party because, as one of my friends pointed out, I practically just forgot about that.**

**And here's a random fact just for the hell of it: when polar bears run, their butts jiggle!**

**Only a very select few will understand that...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Dedicated to LingLing who has been begging for the party chapter forever now. And so here's the party...enjoy my lovelies...also I don't own either of the songs that I put in here.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Why do you hate me?" Maka whined as I pushed past her, arms full.

"I don't hate you silly! In fact I love you to bits and reese's pieces which is why I'm doing you this favor!" I said, about to pull the girl into her bedroom to get her ready...only to face plant after tripping over a kitty. "Ouch..." I muttered into the floor.

"Blair! What have I said about sleeping in the middle of the floor?" Maka scolded the kitty who only mewed in response.

"IT'S A KITTY CAT!" I squealed, scooping the little black ball of fluff into my arms. "You said her name is Blair?"

"Yeah. But, um-"

"She is so cute! And I love the little witch hat you put on her! So adorable!" I hugged the kitty even tighter, making her mew.

"Why thank you, I think so too," an unfamiliar voice spoke to me.

Looking around, I only found Maka staring at me and Soul passed out on the couch, snoring, and with the TV on and a bag of chips spilled everywhere.

"Who said that?" I asked, still looking around.

"Me!" A woman with humongous boobs and purple hair spoke, hugging me.

"Where did the kitty Blair go?" I asked, disappointed.

"Silly!" The woman tapped my nose. "I am Blair! Meow!" She made a kitty face.

My eyes widened. "Kitty...turned human...that. Is. AWESOME!" I hugged Blair and we both started jumping up and down in excitement. I think I just found my new best friend.

"Well, that's Blair. She lives with me and Soul," Maka explained, smiling at us.

"For how long? I've never noticed you!"

"Well apparently every time you've come over, I've been out at work. You are so cute! Meow!" Blair was officially an awesome person/cat. "So is all that for Maka tonight?" She asked, referring to the arm full of supplies in my hands.

Grinning, I said, "Yup! And don't think you're getting out of this one!" I grabbed Maka by the collar of her shirt as she was slowly starting to slip away.

"Maka you are going to look so cute! Can I help?" Blair asked me.

"Of course! More girl time!" I squealed again and Blair meowed happily while Maka whimpered.

...Three Hours Later...

"Hey what's the hold up in there?!" Soul yelled, banging on the door to Maka's room.

"Give us another minute!" I yelled back, finishing up some last minute details.

"You've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes! What more could there possibly be to do?! It's not cool to keep my date away from me you know!"

Oh? Well that last little comment put a twinkle in my eye.

"Aaaaand...done! Meow!" Blair announced as she finished putting lip gloss on Maka's lips.

Nervously, she asked, "So, uh, how do I look?"

"Stunning!" I smiled, admiring my latest work. "Look for yourself."

Maka stood, finally allowed to look in the mirror. What she saw made her gasp. "Is that...really me?"

"Of course!" I grinned even wider. "Now let's go show your very-soon-to-be boyfriend."

Before I would let Maka comment, I said, "I'll meet you at the academy!" and opened the door to push her outside, locking it behind her.

**Soul's POV**

All I could make out was senseless blabbing inside the room, something about looking beautiful? I didn't know and didn't care. I just wanted Maka out here soon so we could go. It wasn't cool to keep my girlfri-date hostage...

After yet another minute of waiting, the door finally opened and Maka was pushed out, the door shutting and locking behind her.

"Hey, you read-?" My breath caught in my throat at the sight before me.

There, standing not three feet away from me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And her name was Maka Albarn. And she was wearing a slim white dress which had swirling black designs stretching across it, along with a matching pair of heels. Her hair was half up, half down, and she wore light eye make-up. This girl was gorgeous.

Nothing else in this world mattered except her. I'm not even sure there was anything else around. Everything around us had faded, leaving only her and I...

"Soul? Do you...like it? I don't look ridiculous do I?" Maka blushed, making my heart skip.

"No...Maka, you look _beautiful_." I grinned, offering my hand to her. "Are you ready to go? It's not cool to be late to a party." I said.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes."

And so I went, escorting this queen to the party. My queen.

**Evy's POV**

"Aww did you see that?" Blair meowed. "He was absolutely breathless when he saw her!"

"I know." I smiled. "And my plans better go well tonight."

"Plans?" She asked, filing her claws while I finished getting myself ready.

"Yep. My plan is for the two of them to finally get out of the friendzone and more so in the romantic zone." Finished, I turned to Blair. "Well?"

"You look so pretty!" she said.

"Why thank you. Are you sure you won't come to the party?" I asked, putting in some earrings and slipping on my heels.

"Yeah. I don't really do kids parties," she said, laughing.

I laughed too. "And I have to go 'cause I'm a 'teacher'." I made air quotes with the last word.

"That sucks." Blair sympathized with me.

"Eh, it's not that bad. At least from what I remember from my days it wasn't." Looking in the mirror, I looked myself over just to be sure I looked presentable.

I was wearing a chocolate brown dress with sleeves that hung loosely from my shoulders and reached my knees. I wore equally colored heels to match and had only put on some eyeliner and mascara. As for my hair, I settled with simply letting my natural curls hang loosely down my back. Since I had spent so much time on Maka, I didn't have much time to spend on myself, which I was completely okay with. It would all be worth it as long as something happened between Maka and Soul tonight...

"Alright, I'm gone," I said, waving goodbye to Blair. "It was awesome meeting you!"

"Meow! You too!" She waved back.

Walking out of the apartment, the cool night air chilled my bare shoulders, though I didn't mind. It felt kind of good in fact. Taking a deep breath, I began the short walk to the DWMA, looking forward to the rest of the night.

...

Ten minutes later, I was standing in the dining hall, surrounded by hundreds of students and fellow instructors. I noticed Kidd was trying to make poor Patty and Liz do some complicated symmetrical dance, and Tsubaki was attempting to hold BlackStar back from the food, and Soul and Maka were no where to be seen.

I would have went off to search for them, if 'Lord Death's' voice hadn't stopped me. "Welcome, everyone. I sincerely hope you enjoy yourselves." That was all he said, confusing everyone, who had expected his usual cheeriness.

I felt my fist clench.

We still didn't have any idea on what was up with Lord Death, who was controlling him, or anything. Spirit had finally noticed something was off about him too, and now considered our theory.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar song.

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me, I hate you for every time you ever bled for me, I hate you for the way you while when you look at me, I hate you for never taking control of me..._

I grinned, trying to bite back a giggle at everyone's expressions a few seconds later when the song _really_ started.

_BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD pump mud through my veins shut your dirty dirty mouth I'm not that easy! BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, pump mud through my veins I'm a dirty dirty girl I wanna feel pain!_

Spirit can not say I didn't warn him.

"I must say, this music sounds intense," a pleasantly familiar voice spoke.

My dress twirled slightly as I turned around to find Stein downing a glass of wine. I laughed. "I warned Spirit. And first a chain smoker, now a alcoholic. What's next Franky?"

"I assure you I have a very high tolerance of alcohol. It takes more than a few glasses for me to get drunk," he said, finishing off another glass.

"Whatever you say." I still didn't see Maka or Soul anywhere. Detective mode: activated. "I'll be right back," I said, walking past Stein to search the entire room.

**Maka's POV**

Soul and I were so awkward, not knowing what to say. Everytime one of us spoke, the other spoke as well, placing another uncomfortable silence over us.

A gasp of fear surprised me, and the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of sight of the crowd, behind one of the pillars.

"Soul? What's up?" I asked, looking in the direction he was looking and seeing what, or rather who, he was afraid of. I laughed. "Relax. She won't bite."

"But she will slice!" Soul countered keeping his eyes trained on Evy until she was a good distance away.

"You know...she's only trying to help us," I muttered softly, half hoping he didn't hear me.

"Help us? How?"

I blushed, looking down. "Soul...remember what you asked me a few weeks ago?"

It was his turn to blush, though he did his best to be cool and hide it. "Yeah...?"

"I've thought about it. A lot." I was so glad no one else could see us at the moment.

"And?" He prompted, eyes flashing eagerly. So much hope in those scarlet depths...did he really feel that strongly about me?

"If...if you're really interested in me, in that way, then I want you to know that I...I..." the words were on the tip of my tongue, why was I so hesitant in saying them? Taking a deep breath, I just let them spill from my mouth. "Soul, you're the most important person in the world to me. You're such an amazing person and just...I can't even begin to truly describe you. It's just I don't think that I'm good enough. For you." Weight left my chest, only to be replaced by new weight as I anticipated his response.

"Maka," he started, twirling a loose piece of my hair in his fingers. "You are more than good enough. You're exactly what I want, need, and more. Yes you can be annoying, but you can also be so cool. I like that about you. And you're an incredible girl. I'm grateful to just have you as my meister." He released the piece of hair, the tips of his fingers now trailing down my cheek, his thumb stopping at the corner of my lips. I resisted the urge to nervously bite them.

And he finally did it. Soul kissed me, his lips molding gently against mine for a few moments before he leaned back, gaging my reaction.

"I won't say it's love, but what I feel for you is more than just a simple crush," I admitted to him.

Now it was my turn to be the one to kiss back.

Smiling, we held hands as we made our way from behind the pillar, ignoring Evy's piercing gaze on us. Unfortunately, Papa was watching us too. Thankfully he was showing at least some restraint and not bulldozering through the crowd to kill Soul.

The song changed from the screamo that had been playing for the past twenty minutes and a softer song began playing.

"May I have this dance?" Soul asked, grinning.

"My pleasure," I accepted, taking his offered hand.

**Evy's POV**

I resisted a squeal as I watched Soul and Maka make their way to the dance floor. Watching them for a second, a realization and memory washed over me.

_"How come you're just standing there?" A fifteen year old Evy asked Stein who was leaning against a pillar, just watching everyone else._

_"I see no advantages in the act of dancing," Stein stated simply._

_Evy scowled. "Oh I don't think so, Franky!" And she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the middle of the dance floor. "Come on! You need to loosen up sometimes." She grinned, stepping closer to him as the band's song went from a classy dance number, to something softer and slower._

_He didn't argue, unadmittedly enjoying the close contact with Evy. He felt Ashlyn's eyes watching them, knowing how much she pushed them._

_Smiling up at him, Evy said, "See? This isn't so bad. At least you're with me!"_

_He gave in to a small smile. "Yes. I suppose that is one advantage."_

_Evy blushed but kept her smile._

"Care to dance?" Stein's silky voice recalled me back to the present. "You and I haven't danced since you were last here thirteen years ago." He offered a stitched hand.

I smiled. "I'd love to, Franky."

The next song began playing playing as we made our way through the crowd to the dance floor.

_Looking up from underneath, Fractured moonlight on the sea, Reflections still look the same to me, As before I went under, And it's peaceful in the deep, Cathedral where you cannot breathe, No need to pray, no need to speak, Now I am under all_

We relaxed, just moving slowly to the music with one another. I closed my eyes, taking in his scent and listening to the lyrics.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, And all this devotion was rushing out of me, In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me, But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

There was no one else but me and Stein. Everyone else became mere shadows at the edge of my vision as I looked up at him, reveling those green eyes.

_And it's breaking over me, A thousand miles down to the sea bed, Found the place to rest my head, Never let me go, Never let me go, Never let me go, Never let me go..._

For the first time in weeks, I was completely at ease, not letting my worries and thoughts control me.

_I'm slipping underneath, So cold and so sweet_

Glancing just an inch to my right, I saw Maka and Soul still dancing. They seemed to be completely comfortable with one another now. They knew where they stood in their relationship.

_I'm slipping underneath, (Never let me go, Never let me go), So cold and so sweet, (Never let me go, Never let me go)_

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes again, leaning my head against Stein's chest as the song ended. I looked back up, only to see the grinning face of Ren staring down at me.

**For those of you who don't know, the first lyrics were from the song **_**Blood**_** by**_** In This Moment**_** and the other lyrics were from the song **_**Never Let Me Go**_** by **_**Florence + the Machine**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Enjoy lovelies...**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Ren grinned down at me. His sickeningly sweet smile taunting. Looking around, I noticed everyone else had disapeared.

"Where am I? Where is Stein?!" I said, my eyes darting around the room.

Ren only laughed. "It seems you have called upon me once more, Evelyn. Though this time, you are awake, just not conscious. Tell me, do I fascinate you as much as you do me?" He twirled a lock of his dark hair, playful as usual.

"I didn't call you here! Where the hell is 'here' anyway?" This didn't look like the most pleasant of places. The walls were made of flesh, the ceiling dripped with blood, decaying embryos hung everywhere, and around the room one could hear an almost heartbeat-like sound echoing with each second that passed.

"Inside your head of course."

"Ugh!" I screamed, gripping my hair by the roots. "Why the hell does this keep happening?! Why don't you just stay away from me?! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Evelyn the past couple times we've seen one another, it has been you who has called me. Please make up your mind as to whether you want to see me or not." He was teasing me. Of course Ren of all people wouldn't be serious.

"I give up," I said, anger bubbling inside.

Ren pouted. "Aw don't call uncle yet! We were just starting to have fun!" I snarled at his definition of fun, only making him laugh. "Now, now settle down. No need to be in a bad mood!" He paused, looking me up and down. "I like the dress by the way. Suits you." He winked. "Really shows off that body."

I looked down, seeing I was still in my dress though I was barefoot, the fleshy floors feeling odd on my feet. Looking back up, I said, "How do I get out of here?" I hated this. Asking Ren for something, and not just something but basically for help. It disgusted me.

"You tell me. This is your mind, Evelyn. You can do whatever you wish." His glasgow smile was wide as usual, but I could see something else in his eyes. It was some emotion that just seemed so out of place for Ren. Seeing me staring, he asked, "What? Is there something on my face?" He wiped randomly.

"No...you just..." He just what? Damn my curiosity. "There is something off about you. And I am curious on what it is," I admited.

His grin turned to a small and sad smile. "I am in love with a woman who wants my blood on her hands."

He reached out a hand but I swatted it away, growling in the process. "Don't touch me!"

Ren sighed, staring into my eyes. "I wish you knew the whole truth..."

That peaked my interest. "What truth? What are you talking about?"

Before I could do anything, he was inches from me and kissed my forehead, whispering, "May you be smiled upon," before vanishing, leaving me alone in...my own mind.

...

"Evy? What's wrong?" Stein's voice interrupted me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You stopped dancing for a moment. You looked like you were thinking rather deeply about something." His green eyes shown nothing but love and worry for me.

I looked around, seeing I was back in the reception hall. We were still in the middle of the dancefloor and the same song was still playing, only having several seconds left.

My short conversation with Ren replayed in my mind, causing my heartbeat to increase and my blood to boil; and not in the cute lovie way either. It disgusted me. That murderer...basically just confessed his _love_ for me. It had to be just an act. It had to be!

"Stein...could we go outside for a minute?" I asked, motioning toward the open balcony doors.

He nodded and I followed him.

The cool night air made me shiver now, to which Stein took off his lab coat and wrapped it around me. "Thank you, Franky," I said, not looking up at him.

"Evy, tell me what's wrong. Something is obviously bothering you." When I looked in his eyes again I still saw the love and worry...but now there was a hint of exhaustion, of stress. Was I the cause of this? The thought my my heart clench in my chest.

"Stein, Ren visited me in my subconscious just now." I didn't look up at him, afraid of what I might find in his eyes now.

I honestly expected him to just end it right there. To say that this was just illogical for him to continue putting up with me and my childish ways. He would say something like there was no advantage in being with me. And Ren was always popping in and out of my life.

But he didn't.

He simply smirked, showing his own madness in his eyes now. "And what did he have to say?"

I swallowed, not wanting to say the next part. But that was one of my faults. I'm too honest for my own good. "He... he basically confessed his 'love' for me." I made air qoutes around the love part.

Stein's smirk stretched into a mad grin. "If I ever get my hands on him I will perform every experiment imaginable on him. I will take out his bones one by one, disect him alive, and not even for the shortest of time shall I show him mercy." He grabbed my wrists, holding them tightly and looking me in the eyes when he said, "You're _mine_. My most precious of experiments, and I don't like anyone interfering with my experiments." His eyes were wide as he looked down at me, his madness taking over for the smallest of moments. It both frightened me and attracted me like a moth to flames.

Pushing me against the railing of the balcony, his hands gripping my wrists even tighter and probably even cut off my circulation. Stein leaned forward, his mouth on mine. With movement he made I could feel his own madness slipping past him and into my own soul.

He made his way down my neck, biting hard enough to draw blood in one spot. As he licked the wound, I moaned, thankful that we had thought to shut the balcony doors when we came out here.

So close. Our madness was intertwining and willing us to have the other right then and there. My dress was hitched up and Stein was moving his fingers closer and closer to my entrance, pushing my panties to the side. But luckily (and unfortunately) there was always that small voice of sanity that managed to speak up just in time.

Just as another moan was about to escape my lips, Stein stopped, seeming to get a hold of himself. My breath was heavy and I knew my eyes were pleading for him to continue.

"Not here," he whispered, his breath brushing against my neck. "But soon. I promise."

I smiled, somewhat disapointed but very grateful we had stopped when we had, because the doors swung open, revealing a grinning BlackStar who staggered outside, jumping on the railing.

"BlackStar you can't fly!" Tsubaki ran after him.

"I am *hic* the almighty BlarStar! If I say I can fly *hic* then I can fly damn it! *hic* That weird tasting juice will *hic* help me!" And he jumped, flapping his arms in the process only to, as expected, fall flat to the ground.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki yelled, running over and looking down about fifty feet to see BlackStar snoring loudly in a human shaped hole in the ground.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kidd suddenly appeared, confused. He looked over the side next to Tsubaki and screamed. "ASYMMETRICAL! NOW THE SCHOOL IS ASYMMETRICAL!" He seemed to be having a panic attack, bleeding from his mouth, nose, and ears. And just like that he collapsed, landing symmetrically on the ground.

"Damn it, Kidd, not again," Liz walked out and dragged his unconscious body back into the reception hall. I could hear Patty laughing somewhere inside, probably having watched the whole thing.

"What happened?!" Soul's voice could be heard just several feet away.

"Something about asymmetry," Liz kicked Kidd in the head when he started to stir. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did BlackStar just try flying?" Maka's voice was next.

Soul laughed. "Told the idiot that it was wine and not juice."

Stein and I looked at one another, our gazes asking the same question: And _we're _the mad ones?


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two- Ren's POV**

I slammed my fists into the ground, creating two giant holes. The black ink that was my tears slid down my face. Damn that woman. Damn her and everything she is and everything she does to me! Why was I in love with her? She was just a toy I liked to play with but now...she's just so much more than that.

That girl was infecting me. Never had I ever felt this before. _Never_. I always just saw others as toys for me to play with. Everyone else was only here for my own entertainment. Except her. Evelyn.

But she loved that damned scientist. I could offer her so much more than he could! I would do anything for her. Evelyn...damn you too. For making me feel this!

I had all this power, I could control anything and everything. I could summon armies with just the snap of my fingers. The dead would rise for me! I could have everything I wanted...except Evelyn.

My chest hurt, making me put a hand to it. I felt something thumping inside me, past my ribcage. Was that...my heart?

I wanted to see her again. I needed to.

I fell to my side and flipped on my back, closing my eyes and focusing on Evelyn. My mind went blank for a moment before revealing her to me. She was dancing at the DWMA's anniversary party. She was in _his_ arms. How I wished it was my arms around her...

The night where she gave in for those few moments was all I had of Evelyn. Each time I've seen her since, the pounding in my chest would double, no, tripple in speed.

What was wrong with me? Why did I feel this for her?!

I saw Evelyn look up at the scientist, smiling. If only she smiled at me like that. I unknowingly reached out my hand, as if to grab her. I reopened my eyes and rolled over, one arm stretched out across the ground while the other absently played with a strand of my hair.

My heart ached for her...but _why_?! Why did this one girl make me feel like this? I've seen plenty of beautiful women before. What was it about her that was just so...attractive?

"Damn you, Evelyn," I whispered, the image of her and the scientist never leaving my mind. "Damn you and what you've done to me..."

**Evy's POV**

"For the last time, tomatos are fruit!" I stated, staring into BlackStar's eyes. He was still bloodied and bandaged from the night before when he drunkenly tried flying.

"How?! They don't taste like fruit!" He continued arguing with me so I 'lightly' punched his broken arm and watched as he yelped in pain.

Soul laughed. "Being stupid looks pretty painful." Maka hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You said being stupid is painful. I figured I would help you with the feeling," she teased, her smile reminding me of my own.

Maka and Soul were so adorable. She was perched on his lap with his hands on her hips. They looked quite comfortable.

"So when's the wedding?" I joked, causing them both to blush.

"Wedding? I wanna help plan it!" Patty squealed and clapped her hands. "I saw you do bright colors with bright flowers and a chocolate cake!"

Liz hit the back of her head. "Remember, being stupid can be painful."

"Aww but I have good ideas!" Patty whined.

Kidd offered a hand to Maka who shook it awkwardly."Well if you do get married please know I am available as a planner. I will give you the most symmetrical ceremony and reception you have ever seen!"

"We are not getting married! We just started dating!" Maka yelled, teeth sharp.

I smirked, crossing my arms. "Give it a few years and after you both graduate I say you two are going to get married."

Maka stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms, refusing to answer. Soul however, decided to ask his own questions. "What about you, Evy? You and Stein gonna get married?"

I knew I was blushing. And everyone was looking at me. How does one answer that?

"Um, kind of doubtful," I finally said.

"Why? You and him seem pretty cozy together," Liz said.

I pushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear, looking down. "Yeah but...we're happy the way we are now."

"Do you want to get married?" Tsubaki asked.

"Like I said; I'm happy the way we are now." Was I really discussing my love life with a bunch of kids?

"How long have the two of you been together?" Crona asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

I thought in my head before saying, "Well over a month now. It will be two months in just a couple weeks. Why are you all so curious about my love life now?"

They all looked away awkwardly. "No reason," Maka answered for everyone. "Just curious."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me?"

To everyone's relief, my phone started ringing in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw it was Spirit texting me: **Meet me at your place. Stein too. Make sure you two aren't followed. And tell Maka her papa loves her!**

It was an odd request, but I decided to listen anyway. "I have to go." I said, standing and putting my phone away.

"Where are you going?" Soul asked.

"No where. Oh and Maka, your papa loves you." Maka twitched at that while everyone else snickered. "Well I'm off. I love you all, kiddos!" I waved while they all said goodbye.

...

"Fraaaaaanky!" I called, searching for Stein. I was inside his lab, having just let myself in, and he was no where to be seen. Tools, papers, chemicals, beakers, knives, and other experimental objects littered the floor and any piece of furniture he had.

I opened another door, leading to a dark room with nothing but a blank computer screen for light. Curious as usual, I walked over to the desk, finding that it was surprisingly somewhat organized. There were several books along with printed paper and pens and...

I smiled, picking up what I found.

I held a framed picture that contained myself, Stein, Spirit, and Ashlyn. We were all still just teenagers in the photo. Me, Ashlyn, and Spirit all three had giant grins on our faces while Stein only had his usual half smile. It was so odd seeing the quiet boy from my childhood. His hair was slightly longer than it was now, no glasses, and he didn't have as many stitches or the screw in his skull.

I sighed at the memories this picture brought back.

"Ah I see you found that," Stein said, inches from my ear. I would have jumped twenty feet in the air if he hadn't put his hands on my hips, keeping me in place.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Is that so?" I could hear the small smile in his voice. "What do you need, Evy?"

I leaned my head back to rest it on his shoulder. "Spirit needs to talk to us at my place. We have to make sure we won't be followed." His grip on my waist tightened, pulling me closer.

"Did he say what for?"

"No. But I think I have an idea on what it's about. So we better meet him soon."

...

"There you two are! I've been waiting for over an hour!" Spirit whined, jumping up from where he had been sitting next to my apartment door.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him, letting us in.

"What did you need to tell us?" Stein asked as soon as I had locked the door behind us and not beating around the bush.

"Right." Spirit's features hardened, showing he was serious. "I over heard what might be some valuable information about Lord Death."

I froze, looking around. "How do we know he's not watching us from his mirror?"

"He can't. Whoever is controlling him or impersonating him apparently can't use the mirror. Only Lord Death himself can do so. So we're safe to talk about it for now."

"Okay, so what's this information?" I sat down, prepared for whatever Spirit was about to say.

He took a deep breath. "I was walking to the Death Room when I heard him talking to someone. So I stopped and listened. He saying something about 'not being able to keep this up much longer' and then I heard another voice saying, 'too damn bad, you're going to keep this up until I finish up my business. And once I'm done here, I'll finally get my revenge.'"

My thoughts immediately went to Ren but I soon dismissed it. It was ridiculous but there was _one_ and only _one_ thing that I could trust about Ren. He would never lie to me and he told me that he has nothing to do with whatever is wrong with Lord Death.

"Stein, you don't think it's Medusa again, do you?" Spirit asked.

Stein stiffened. I looked over at him to see his jaw was clenched and it looked like his fists were shaking. "Who's Medusa?" I asked.

Spirit answered since Stein seemed...incapable of communication at the moment."She was a witch disguised as a nurse at the DWMA. She's also Crona's mother and the one that made him what he is today with the black blood."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know honestly. At first we assumed she was dead but...well we've been wrong before."

"It's not her." Stein spoke suddenly. His eyes had turned cold; never had I seen such hatred (other than for Ren) in his eyes. "This just isn't something she would do. And she was never one to seek revenge."

"That's true," Spirit agreed.

We remained silent for a few minutes, not sure of what to say but I finally broke the ice. "So now what?"

"I don't know," Spirit admitted. It was like Crona said. All we could really do was wait. There was nothing else we could do other than be idiots and just blindly attack. "Well I better get back before Lord Death gets suspicious or anything," he said, stretching as he stood. "I'll let you know if I find out anything else."

He left after that, leaving me and Stein alone. I looked over at him, seeing he was still tense. What had this Medusa done to him?

"Stein? Are you okay?"

As if I awoke him from a trance, he blinked. "Yes."

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong." I put a hand to his face, making him look at me. He faced me, but he wasn't _looking_ at me. "What happened with Medusa?"

"She...sent me completely into the darkest, most deepest depths of insanity. I'm mad enough already. And...she toyed with my emotions." He still wouldn't look at me.

"What do you mean?" I prompted.

"You won't like what you hear, Evy."

"I don't care. Stein, I just want to know why you seem so...upset at just the mention of her. If I were to get angry it would be at her and _not_ you." I kissed him lightly. "Please, Franky."

His eyes softened, looking at me now. "I will admit...I had feelings for her. _Nothing_ compared to what I feel for you but there was something between us. She practically sedused me and I was stupid enough to fall for it."

I gave him a small smile rather then my usual grin. "Well she's gone now. And we all make mistakes. Besides that's in the past. You have me now!" I teased.

He smiled back at me. "Yes, that is true."

I giggled.

Stein looked confused. "What's funny?"

"Me and you. We can be so cheesy sometimes. But it's kind of cute and funny." My grin was back and my glasgow scar was stretched.

"I suppose it is," he agreed, kissing me. The kiss quickly deepened and he had me pinned on the couch before I could blink.


	24. Chapter 23

**Short, but I wanted to post at least this little bit I have. I feel awful for not updating in so long, lovelies...but school is finally out and I'll be posting more often hopefully. Oh, and one more thing, FUCK GEOMETRY! *ahem* anyways, enjoy...**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Stein, I don't think I can do this," I admitted more so to myself.

"Relax, you will only give more control to your madness if you stay tense." He kept his voice low and calm but it still had that edge of demand to it.

"I find it highly ironic that I'm taking lessons to control my madness from a man who can barely handle his own."

"Barely being able to control it is better than not being able to control it at all," he retorted.

I stuck my tongue out. "Meanie." He finally stopped walking, signaling for me to stop as well. "So what are you going to do? I doubt there's some sort of special secret awesome move of amazingness that will help me _barely_ control my madness."

"This will be nothing physical. Only mental and even emotional." Stein turned around, keeping his expression blank. But his eyes betrayed his emotions as usual. "Evy, this will _not_ be pleasant. What I'm about to do may just make you completely lose control of yourself. You are about to go through your worst nightmares and you will discover and realize things that you may not like. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," was my only response before I was cast into Hell.

...

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" A little girl giggled, poking my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open, leaving them bare to the bright sun. I closed them again and sat up, rubbing my aching head. I looked over at the little girl. She had long golden curls and eyes exactly like my own.

She giggled again. "Hi, Evy! I'm Gena!"

"Hi," I said, blinking. "Um, where am I?" I was sitting on lush green grass in a clearing of a bright and beautiful forest. Birds tweeted happily and I swear I could hear a small stream running somewhere.

"Silly! You're inside your mind of course."

That wasn't shocking. "But last time I was here, my surroundings were very...different," I said, refering to the flesh room Ren and I had spoken in.

"That's because the scary man isn't here." My five year old self's smile wavered for a split second when mentioning Ren. "So how come you're here now, Evy?"

"I...I'm supposed to gain some control of my madness from this apparently. Though I have no clue how."

"Control madness?" She giggled again. "Then you will probably want to speak to Anya. She may know a thing or two about that."

"Who's Anya?"

"You."

"What?"

"You're so silly!" And she ran off giggling, disappearing into the forest.

I sighed as I stood. "Great. Where the hell am I supposed to find this Anya?"

"I may know something..." a voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and partially transformed. When I managed to turn around, I was staring into the very pale face of a young girl, about fourteen or fifteen. She was wearing a black hoodie which covered most of her features, and her hair was whiter than paper, blending in with her skin color. Her eyes were the same as mine.

She had a devious smirk on her face when she said, "Relax, Evy. I won't hurt you. I'm simply here to offer...assistance."

My eyes narrowed but I allowed my blades to go back in. "Who are you? And what assistance?"

"I am you. But I prefer to be called Syn." That smirk still decorated her face. It was so much like my own.

"So is everyone I meet here like a part of me or something?"

"Duh. I am your deviant. The little girl that just ran off was your innocent. And there are two more of us within you."

"Care to explain?"

"Nah, I'm good. So listen," she rested an elbow on my shoulder. "Let's make a little deal, shall we? Y'know, I scratch your back and you scratch mine?"

"What kind of deal?" I did not like where this was going.

"Simple. I show you a short cut to the deepest depths of your soul or subconscious or whatever bullshit you want to call it, then you can do me a favor and...how shall I put this? Okay, I want you to..." she paused for dramatic effect before whispering in my ear, "Not eat one single blueberry muffin for the next month."

My eyes widened in horror. "No! You can't take away my precious muffins! You are a deviant!"

She laughed eviliy. "Yes I am. And it's only for a month. Besides would you rather 'master your madness' or whatever, _or _never be able to kill off Ren?"

That caught my attention. "I...damn it. Fine."

She grinned. "Good girl. And if you break this agreement, keep in mind that I _will_ know. After all, I am you." And Syn grabbed my arm and spun me, everything blurry and making me sick. When I finally stopped spinning, my surroundings were different and Syn was gone.

Now I stood on a very small island, if you could even call it that, in the middle of the ocean. The sky was dark and I could see a storm coming closer and closer to the island.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" A voice spoke from behind me. What's with all these people sneaking up on me?!

When I turned around, there was a young woman, just a few years younger than me probably, sitting against a tree. her knees were relaxed against her chest and a scythe rested against the tree next to her. She had dark blue hair and also had eyes exactly like my own.

_Wonder what part of me she is_, I thought.

The girl smirked. "I am your strength. But I am called Anya."

"So you're Anya," I stated, staring curiously at her. "I was told by Evy and Syn that I should talk to you."

"Ah yes; you wish to seek and face your madness, or Yuka as she is called."

"Does everyone here have their own name?" I asked without thinking.

Anya giggled. "Of course, Evelyn. We may be parts of what make up you, but we are still our own individuals. You are simply just the product of all of us put together. Before you were born, we were our own people over a hundred years ago. We had our own pieces within us, and it was the same with them. If you do not become a zombie or free-roaming spirit, then that is what will happen to you also."

"I understood about half of that. Now tell me what I can do about my madness."

Anya laughed. "Silly girl. There is nothing anyone can do about their madness. Madness is within us all. Myself, Gena, and Syn included."

"But...then what the hell did Stein send me here for?!" None of this was making sense.

"You will have to figure that out for yourself, Evelyn." Anya stood, gripping the scythe in her fist. "I'll see you later." And she vanished, leaving me alone on the island.

I punched the tree she had been sitting against, frustrated and wanting to destroy everything I saw. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, punching another tree.

The sound of laughter interrupted my fit.


	25. Chapter 24

**I'll admit, I'm not too fond of the past few chapters. But I'll be honest, I've just been going with the flow and because of that, some stuff may not make much sense. I don't know. But anyways, lovelies, I sincerely hope you enjoy and continue to read this story. I love you all!**

**Oh, and LingLing says hi.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I'll admit it. I expected the laughter to be from Ren.

As I turned around, my blades showing, I was brought face to face with yet another girl. She looked like she was about the same age as Syn. But she looked the exact opposite of Syn. This girl had black hair that drifted around her shoulders like snakes. Her eyes were black as well but with a red ring around what I assumed was her pupil.

"Who?" She spoke, pointing at me.

"Um...Evelyn. Who are you?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself and I nodded. "Fio."

"Hi, Fio. What part of me are you?" I asked.

"Part? What is a part of who? Who is a part of what?" Fio laughed hysterically while I stood there.

"Are you my madness?" I tried again.

Fio continued laughing but eventually answered me. Well, sort of. "Madness is but a gift! Gifts are good. Good is bad. Bad is...different. Different is not good! But good is bad. And bad is good...?" She grabbed a handful of sand sat down. "One...Two...Eleven...Ten...Forty Six...Three..." Was she trying to count each grain of sand she had picked up?

"Listen, Fio. I need your help!"

She roared, dropping the sand to jump at me, pinning my body to the ground. "HELP!? HELP IS FOR THE WEAK! WE ARE NOT WEAK!" Her features contorted and turned her expression into a manical grin.

"I'm supposed to over come you!" I yelled back, trying to push her off of me. But it was no use. This girl...my madness...was so much stronger than me.

"There is no overcoming that which gives you strength. A paradox...you seek a paradox, Evelyn. And I will not allow that..." Fio opened her mouth, revealing sharp teeth and a long, black tongue; it snaked up and down my cheek as I continued struggling.

"Fio! Please! I have to defeat Ren!" I pleaded now, shaking under her cold stare and only making her laugh again.

"Don't you understand, stupid girl?!" She lowered her lips next to my ear as she whispered the next part. "I. Am. Your. _Strength_. Without me, you would have NO chance of defeating that creature called Ren! So WHY do you wish to over power me?!" Fio bit into my throat with her sharp teeth, ripping out flesh and blood spraying every where.

I would have screamed if she hadn't ripped out my vocal cords. Fio. Was. _Eating_. Me.

Consuming me.

Devouring me.

I could feel her teeth ripping each inch of my skin, my blood dripping and spraying. Eyes wide, I looked into her own black depths. There was no evil. There was no fear. There was no pity. There was only...strength. She continued digging and digging into my body, pulling my rib cage apart. How I wished I could scream. It would give me at least _some_ sort of release, _some_ sort of ditraction from this blinding pain.

Then Fio reached my heart. My still beating heart that was desperately trying to pump blood through out my torn body. Having my insides feel the cold air was a strange sensation. With each beat of my heart, it was like the wind blew bits of ice into my veins.

She pulled. Fio grabbed my heart in her clawed hands and tore the flesh and muscle right out of my chest cavity. What was I thinking? she was going to consume me...there is no mastering madness...!

Fio paused in taking the first bite of my heart, grinning manically at me. "But there is...accepting it." And she bit into my heart, chewing and savoring as if she were eating a large and juicy apple.

And she was right. I could do nothing about my madness but _accept_ it. Was that what Stein wanted me to learn from this whole experience? Was I even going to survive this? It was all just inside my head wasn't it? Maybe it was a dream...a nightmare...a night terror...

...

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn!"

"Do you have a jack?"

"How did you know?!"

"Lucky guess."

From what I could hear, it sounded like Spirit and Stein were playing Go Fish. Stretching as I sat up, my muscles feeling like liquid, I looked over at the two former partners. Spirit was going insane, almost tearing out his hair because he was obviously losing. And Stein was calm as usual.

"Okay! You have to have this one! Do you have any...fives?" There was determination in Spirit's voice, like he knew he would win from one simple question.

Looking over the cards in his hand, Stein responded, "Why yes I do." And he picked a random card slowly.

"Really? YAHOO!"

"Oops, my mistake. I thought it was a five," Stein continued keeping his voice calm while Spirit went into another fit.

I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. As my laughter filled the room, Stein and Spirit looked over at me. Both of them smiled when they saw I was awake and smiling.

"How are you feeling, Evy?" Stein asked, putting his cards down and walking over to me. Spirit peeked at his cards as he walked away.

"I feel...good." I said. It was true. My heart felt so light. My mind felt like it had been cleansed, enlightened.

There was no controlling that which gives you strength. Doing so would only weaken you. I had to accept and _embrace_ the insanity within me. Looking down at my wrist at the mark Ren had given me, I felt for the first time happy to see it.

"Did you learn anything?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the couch with me.

My mouth opened to answer, but Spirit interrupted me, saying, "You did have a five!" He pointed an accusing finger at Stein.

"Oh did I now? Silly me."

"And you have a three like I asked! And a king!"

"You know, it's against the rules to look at other people's cards in this game."

"And it's against the rules to lie about what cards you do and don't have!"

I continued flicking my head back and forth between the two arguing men, entertained. They kept this up for a few more minutes before I coughed to get their attention.

"As funny as this is, I think we have more important matters at hand. For example, I'm hungry. Someone fix something. Cereal. Bread. I don't care!" I yelled the last part, my sharp teeth showing and threatening. Spirit scampered away to the area that was my kitchen and quickly grabbed the bowl of fruit I always kept on the counter. He knew how I could get when I was hungry.

While I devoured the fruit, I asked, "So how long have I been out this time?"

"Just a few hours," Stein answered. "Spirit arrived about an hour ago."

"Oh yeah!" Spirit's face lit up as he searched his pockets. "I came here to pass on a message!" He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Well, more of a message I want you to pass on."

"Which is?" I prompted.

"Give it to Maka! It has some news in it for her."

"You can't tell her yourself?"

Tears came to his eyes. "She's refused to talk to me since I _nicely_ congradulated her and Soul on their little relationship." Now he was bawling into the floor, face down.

I laughed. "By congradulate, do you mean when you attempted to strangle the poor boy?"

"All I did was give him a manly hug!"

"I never knew that meant to strangle someone," Stein commented as he lit a cigarette. And so the two began another bit of arguing, while I just sat on my couch, watching and eating fruit.

...

"Why haven't you killed her yet?!" She slapped Ren, a thin trail of blood leaking down his face.

"She is fun to play with," he answered, not even batting an eye at her strikes.

"You have a mission! Get it done or so help me, I will finish it for you!" She threatened, eyes glowing the color of starlight, much like her little brother's.

"Sister, why must we kill her? What threat does she pose to us? And why have you asked me to fill her head with all these ideas?" Ren was confused, he would admit it. He had done nothing but follow his big sister's orders and now, he wanted to know her reason behind her orders.

"Little brother, do not question me. I know what I'm doing. Now I am giving you _one_ more week to kill that girl. No more toying with her. Do you understand me?" She raised her hand as if to slap him again.

"Yes, sister. I understand." His usual grin was gone, replaced by a bloody frown.

Ren turned to leave, to go anywhere else, when her voice stopped him. "And don't think I don't know about your little _crush_ on her, Ren. Don't for one second think you can keep anything from me."

Her words froze him. He honestly had know idea that she knew. Big sister kept a lot of things from Ren.

"I shall keep that in mind, Big sister Auna," he said, before disappearing.


	26. Chapter 25

**Lovelies...it's almost over...only a few more chapters left...I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_"Thank you for standing by me; but it's time you let go."_

_"What do you mean?! After all I've done for you?!"_

_"I am grateful for everything you've done for me. We grew up together, we've been through good and bad times. But it's time you just forget about me. Evy, stop fighting a battle you can't win."_

_"I can win it! I've learned to give in to madness! It will help me kill him..."_

_"Sister...Ren is not the greatest enemy you have."_

_"He killed you, Ashlyn! He's toyed with me, threatened Stein and so many others I care about! How is he not my greatest enemy?!"_

_"Evelyn, open your eyes. There is someone far more dangerous than him. And she wants your blood on her hands even more so than you want Ren's on your own."_

_"Who is she then?!" _

_"Her name is Au-"_

...

My eyes opened wide. Sweat covered my body but I was freezing cold. Shaking, I reached to the other side of the bed where Stein was sleeping next to me. Luckily I didn't wake him as I snuggled up to him. Still asleep, he instinctively wrapped his arms around me.

Call me a child, but that dream was...it wasn't a night terror. Not even a nightmare. I remembered it in full detail and for some reason it was disturbing. There was truth behind what Ashlyn had been telling me. I knew that much. But how? Ashlyn was a zombie. There was no way her soul could contact me...could she?

...

"Evy are you okay?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah, sweetie. Why?" I asked, trying to cover up whatever I had been showing with a smile.

Lunch had just started and Maka had been walking to the door when she stopped and asked me. Soul was standing just a few feet behind her, watching with curiosity.

"You just haven't seemed yourself the past couple days," she said, a frown on her face.

My fake smile widened. "I'm just a little tired, that's all! Must be getting sick or something." I faked a cough.

Maka had her own weak smile, about to say something else, when Soul stepped in. "You don't have to pretend nothing is wrong. It's okay to admit there's something bothering you."

I blinked. I had to give Soul credit; he and I were very a like and could reach one another like a book at times.

I laughed, brightening up some. "Thanks, Soul. But it's nothing you kiddos need to concern yourselves with."

"If you say so," Maka still didn't look convinced. "You want to join us for lunch again?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry honestly."

They both froze and I heard Stein drop something behind me.

"Since when are you not hungry?!" Soul yelled. "Maka I think she's dying!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Franky asked me.

"Oh my god Soul don't say that!" Maka yelled at her weapon.

I put up both hands in defense. "I'm fine! Just not hungry right now..."

"I'm not convinced!" Soul grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out the door. "Professor we're borrowing your girlfriend for lunch break!"

"Hey I said I wasn't hungry!" I tried to argue but to no avail. I was dragged out by both Soul and Maka.

We ended going to one of our favorite places. It was a simple restaraunt that served all kinds of food. But they had my absolute favorite thing...buffalo hot wings.

"Sit. I'll order you something!" Soul was treating me like I was breakable and Maka kept feeling my forehead.

"Um, are you okay, Evy?" Tsubaki asked when she and BlackStar arrived.

"Yes! I don't know why they're doing this!"

Maka flicked my forehead. "Hush. You're going to eat."

"Wait, you're not hungry?!" BlackStar yelled. "I was hoping we could have another hot sauce contest!"

I laughed. "Last time we did that you ended up breathing fire and setting the table on fire."

He only grinned. "I'm so great I can even breathe fire!"

"Good day kids, miss Evelyn," out favorite server, Paulie, came over. "Will everyone be having the usual?"

"Yes, and make Evy's a double order with extra sauce!" Soul ordered for me.

Paulie raised an eyebrow but took down the order anyway. "You hungry, Evelyn?" he joked.

"I'm not hungry at all! They've kidnapped me and are going to force down my throat!"

"Not...hungry?" His eyes widened. Looking at Soul, he said, "I'll make that a ninth degree order on the house!"

My eye twitched. A ninth degree order would be over one hundred wings covered in buffalo sauce.

**Ren's POV**

I watched her. She was at lunch with some of her students who were forcing her to eat. Well, it was forced at first, then she began inhaling her food.

I smiled. "I love Evelyn and her apetite."

I continued watching the woman, enjoying her every feature. Her dark blue eyes, black hair, moon light skin, the curve of her lips, the curves of her _body_. How I lusted after her...

But she wanted the scientist. I wanted to do something...break something...hurt her. Yet I couldn't. Not anymore. I finally figured out why these damn feelings for her had bloomed so suddenly. Apparently-

"Master Ren, what are you doing?" One of the servants asked me.

I looked from the window I was sitting in to look at the tiny goblin like creature. He was just a young one, barely even a foot tall.

"I am thinking," I explained simply.

"About who?"

My eyebrow lifted. "How did you know I was thinking about someone?"

The little one smiled. "Mama says that when someone is in love, they have a star in their eyes."

I laughed. "Little one, my eyes are the color of a star. How could you distinguish a star within them?"

"It's not really a color or object...mama says that you can just _see it_. And you have it in your eyes."

My usual bright smile turned into a small sad one. "Yes, youngling. I am in love."

He grinned, sharp little teeth showing. "I knew it! Is she pretty?"

"She...she's gorgeous. She puts the gods and goddesses to shame."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes. But she doesn't like me very much..." Why was I telling this child of my problems?

"Why?" he pressed.

"I've...I haven't been very nice to her."

He looked confused. "Can't you say you're sorry?"

"Unfortunately...it's not that simple. I've been very mean to her."

He was about to ask something else when a voice called, "Agone! Stop bothering the master!" A much older servant came running up to the child. "A thousand apologies, master! Agone, I told you not to bother either the master or mistress!" She took his hand to slap but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't. He was not bothering me in the slightest," I assured her.

"Still! He should not have wondered off."

I smiled, getting up from my seat at the window to pat the little Agone's head. "Don't worry about it...kiddo." I used the word that Evelyn commonly uses with her students.

Agone and his mother left, leaving me alone. Alone to plan the death of the only woman I had ever loved.

**Evy's POV**

I leaned back in my seat, hands behind my head and hot sauce staining the corners of my mouth. "I'm stuffed." I grinned. "Thanks for making me eat."

"We knew you were hungry!" Soul grinned back.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Maka scolded me.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Um, you guys I think we should get back to class...we only have five minutes left," Tsubaki reminded us.

BlackStar jumped on the table and pointed at me. "I challenge you to a race!"

I smirked. "Prepare to lose." And I jumped out of my seat with BlackStar on my heels.

Who would have thought it would be the last day before my life would forever change.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"I need the four of you to investigate some kishin attacks," 'Lord Death' instructed myself and Stein, and Maka and Soul.

We were all immediately suspicious when we had been summoned by Death. But another 'mission'? Really? It was obviously another trap...we just had to be much more cautious this time.

"And where have these attacks taken place?" Stein asked.

"I'm sure you all have heard of Chernobyl."

Maka, with all her intelligence, said, "It's the sight of a horrible nuclear disaster from 1986. They just recently started letting tourists visit."

"Correct, Miss Albarn. And there have been several reported kishin attacks on people there. I want you guys to investigate it." Lord Death waved us off now. "Leave immediately. These attacks are a serious matter."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying some smart assed comment before we left.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs of the academy, we, or rather Maka and Soul, discussed the 'mission'.

"I say we don't go at all," Soul said bluntly. "It's probably just another trap like last time."

"I would agree, but I'm honestly curious," Maka countered. "Besides we'll have an advantage this time. We'll know to be cautious."

"There's no way in hell we're going to walk right into an _obvious_ trap!" Soul insisted.

Maka had her determined look on. Uh oh. "We're going, Soul."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I guess you will just have to drag me then!"

A few hours later, we were standing in the middle of the abandoned nuclear city and Soul was still unconscious from the Maka Chop.

"So this is the famous Chernobyl." Maka looked fascinated by the abandoned place. It was creepy. Old, and very abandoned buildings were scattered and I think I even saw a small amusement park somewhere not far away.

I shivered. I didn't like the looks or feel of this place.

"You okay?" Stein asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just have a really really bad feeling." I would have said more, but apparently Soul had awoken.

"Ugh..my head...what...hey!...Where are we?!" He yelled, jumping up and looking everywhere.

"Chernobyl," Maka answered him simply.

"Damn it I said we shouldn't go!"

Maka crossed her arms. "You also said you would only come here if you were dragged. So I did as you said."

"That's not what I-!" He was interrupted by what was to me and Stein a very familiar song.

Kishin were emerging from different parts of the city, creating a barrier around us. Soul and I were both transformed and in our meister's hands before anyone could blink.

Maka and Stein waited for the kishin to make the first move, but they all only stayed still and watched us. They were making sure we weren't going anywhere...

Stein's grip on my staff tightened. I reflected in one of my blades to look at him. "Franky, stay on guard but don't get reckless."

He smiled a mad grin. "It's usually me who's saying that to you."

"So this is the bitch," an unfamiliar female voice caught our attention.

I looked to the left, seeing a woman with messy black hair and eyes the color of stars...

"Yes that's _Evelyn_." Ren appeared behind her, not looking at me.

The woman grinned. "I'll admit, she is a pretty one, little brother. It's a shame she has to die." Little brother? She was Ren's older sister?

"Auna...please reconsider," Ren begged.

"Shut up! Respect your elder sister. Now command those pets of yours to keep the brats busy." She barked order after order at Ren who reluctantly listened. The kishin finally made a move, attack Soul and Maka all at once.

Stein would have moved to help them, but the woman Ren called Auna stopped him with her words. "Make one move to help the brats and they _will_ die."

That stopped both of us. I looked over at the pair. Maka seemed to be keeping up just fine...for now. "Why do you want to kill me?" I asked Auna.

She sneered at me. "I will not have the sacred bloodline tainted by filth like you."

What? "What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled.

She lifted an eyebrow. "My apologies," she said sarcastically. "Apparently my stupid little brother hasn't told you about the agreement between my family and your own."

I transformed out of weapon form. "What agreement?!"

"You died at birth. Your parents tried asking Death to bring you back, but your soul had already disappeared. So they ended up begging us to bring you back and my father agreed...on the condition you would become the bride of one of our own. That one being him." she pointed at Ren, who still wouldn't look at me. "I was enraged. Someone as low as some weapon...you could never bring the next line. Your children would be tainted with your filthy blood. So I've decided to get rid of you. I've gone to great lengths, girl. Even as far as to take control over the lord of death himself!" The look in her eyes was one of pure disgust and hatred. Two can play that game, bitch.

"Well I don't want to marry him!" I yelled. "He's killed my sister, almost killed me, and has hurt some many of my loved ones!"

Auna growled. "Fool! There is no choice! The only way the deal would be broken is if and when you die. Have you not wondered why you have that undeniable deep attraction to him? It's because of this...curse! Evelyn Kitsune I will kill you. I will not let our rare blood be tainted by a human." And she attacked far before I could transform back into a weapon.

"Evy!" Stein yelled as I was sent crashing through a building.

I got up, coughing blood and covered in scratches. Auna attacked again, relentlessly throwing punch and blade at me. Stein was about to run in and help but he was trapped in what I assumed was more of Ren's barbed wire. Auna continued her torture of me.

Fio where are you?!

_Right here_

I roared, letting my insanity take over. I threw Auna off of me and into a nearby wall. She did not fall however, and only cocked her head to the side. "What is this other strength you have?" I only growled in response, jumping to attack again. Granted I was used to being the weapon, but both Ashlyn and Stein had taught me to fight on my own if I ever needed to. And if I didn't need it now I probably never would.

I managed to rip out part of the flesh on Auna's shoulder, only for her to grab my wrist, inspecting it. Her eyes widened at the mark. She screamed in frustration and threw me to the side. turning around, she yelled at Ren. "HOW DARE YOU PUT THE SYMBOL OF OUR FAMILY ON HER SKIN?!"

Ren didn't say anything. Auna would have attacked him, but I took advantage of the situation. I jumped on her back, ripping out another good chunk of flesh with my teeth.

Fio you're incredibly grotesque.

_Why thank you..._

Auna screamed in pain but still only threw me to the side. She stood over me. I would have gotten up but she pressed the heel of her foot into my throat, choking me. "Just die already, scum," she spat.

Another minute and I would have been unconscious, but someone attacked Auna, pushing her off of me. Coughing and gasping for air, I looked up at my saviour...Ashlyn. Or rather, her zombie.

She didn't last long. Auna easily ripped my sister's corpse to shreds and she turned to Ren. "You dare attack your own blood, Ren?!" She sent a knife faster than light at him. The blade planted itself between his eyes and he fell.

My eyes widened. I wasn't worried about him...it was just so odd seeing who I thought was so powerful be brought down by such a simple attack.

Auna laughed. "Idiot. If it weren't for this curse, he wouldn't give a damn about you, you know." I tried attacking again, but she only kicked me back into the ground. "You're only making this harder on yourself. Just die." She crouched down, teasing a very sharp razor across my chest. It was barely touching my skin yet I could already feel the slicing. "What a shame," she repeated her words from earlier before raising the blade above her head and pushing it through my chest...


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"What a shame," she repeated her words from earlier before raising the blade above her head and pushing it through my chest...

...or so I thought...

I had squeezed my eyes shut when the blade was about an inch above my heart. I waited a few seconds...but nothing. No horrible pain and agony. No torture. Nothing

My eyes opened. Ren's face was mere inches from mine. "Ev-Evelyn," he whispered. "I...love you." And he collapsed on top of me, his cheek gently resting against my own. He was cold. I looked past him, expecting to see Auna enraged and about to slit my throat...but she had fallen.

I crawled out from under Ren and looked at the sight before me. Both Auna and Ren had identical gapping holes in the middle of their chests.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and bring out one of my blades. Shaking, I saw it was only Maka. Looking behind her, I saw no more kishin. Soul was eating what was left of their souls. And Stein was standing behind Maka, obviously worried.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"He...got between me and the Auna," I said, not believing my own words.

"Ren took the attack for you?"

I nodded "But I don't know what happened to Auna."

Stein provided that answer for me. "It seems...they had some sort of bond. One that connected them in a way that if one got so much as a scratch, so did the other. If one died...so did the other."

He was about to say more when a silver light caught our attention. I looked behind myself to find Ren and Auna gone. Their bodies had turned to silver sand which was blowing away despite the fact there was no wind. Where their chests had been, there were two small crystals, one black, the other the color of a star. No souls were left behind.

I crawled over to the stones and picked them up. The black one had been Auna's. The other Ren's. I crushed Auna's in my hand and considered doing the same to Ren's, but Stein stopped me.

"Don't, Evy." He offered a hand, helping me to my feet. I put my head against his chesting, holding back tears. Maka took a hint and went over to where Soul was still eating the few remaining souls.

"Do you...do you hate me?" I asked him.

His arms wrapped around me. "Evy, how could I possibly hate you? Besides you've done nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"But nothing. Evy none of this is your fault. This all happened because of something from when you were just a _baby_. You didn't even know most of the story."

I nodded, wiping the tears away. "Is it ridiculous I actually feel sympathy for Ren now?"

A sad smile could be heard in Stein's voice when he said, "No. Not at all. He sacrificed himself for you, Evy. I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you. I was...preoccupied." He was referring to the barbed wire trap.

I sniffled. "It's okay. Can we just leave now?"

He whispered, "Yes," and called to Maka and Soul, telling them we were leaving.

As we left, I gripped Ren's stone close to me the entire time, refusing to let it go. And during our entire trip back to the academy, I heard a noise behind me. One that sounded like...sand.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Everything was back to normal...sort of. My night terrors had stopped completely so there was a plus...and Lord Death was back to his usual cheery, having no memory of his time under Auna's control.

Stein and I continued teaching class Crescent Moon. I'll admit, life became a little boring. But I enjoyed the peace. For so long I had felt such distress. Now, I could relax. The mark Ren had given me was gone, and I couldn't hear Fio anymore. He had said it was to help me unleash my madness...I guess I couldn't do that anymore.

"Evy, are you still upset?" Stein asked me. We were laying in bed, it was well past midnight.

"Yeah...I just...I can't get the image of his face out of my mind. Why do I pity him now?" I asked.

"Because you realize he gave up a lot for you. Despite everything he put you through, Ren did love you." He pulled me closer to his body.

"I know." I smiled, feeling better just being in his arms. "Thank you for putting up with me, Franky."

He kissed my forehead. "Only for you, Evelyn...only for you..."

**Short...don't kill me. But this isn't THE final chapter...I have one more planned for you lovelies...check back for it very soon...**


	30. Epilogue

**And this is the end...I'm crying as I'm writing this!...well I'm not crying but I am sad it's over! Anyways, lovelies I love you all. Thank you so much to those who stuck with this story. And thank you to the potential future readers! There mere fact there are people out there who enjoy my work is enough encouragement. also, thank you to LingLing. You're an awesome best friend and you continuously threatened my life to finish this story.**

**Epilogue...Several Years Later**

"For once, I'm glad you and Blair are dressing me up," Maka admitted as we continued putting make up on her.

"Meow!" Was Blair's response while I only smiled.

"I'm so nervous..." Maka whispered. "What if he-?"

"If you ask if he'll runaway one more time I am going to sew your mouth shut," I threatened.

Maka flinched. "But...!"

The door to the room burst open, a cheery little boy running in to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my legs and looked up at me. "Mama, I'm bored!" He complained.

I smiled at my three year old son. "Blair, finish up Maka's make up, would you?"

"Meow!"

My little boy laughed. He loved Blair. Even called her auntie Kitty. "Mama can I dissect something?"

I gently flicked his forehead. "Natsu, I said to wait until after the wedding."

He frowned. "But I have nothing to do until then! And daddy is busy keeping uncle Soul from leaving!"

Maka's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Shut up, Maka. Okay, I have a job for you," I said. "Go and move things around in the chapel. Mess with your uncle Kidd. Okay?"

He smiled. "Okay! Can I hit him too?"

I ruffled his silver hair. "Of course. Just don't ruin his suit. I paid good money for that thing."

Natsu ran off to the chapel, intent of causing destruction for Kidd.

A few minutes later, we heard a familiar voice yell, "GARBAGE! I am assymetrical GARBAGE!" And a fit of crying followed by what sounded like Natsu and Patty's laughter.

...

"And does anybody object to these two people being together?"

"MAAAAAKAAAA!" Spirit cried into Stein's shoulder, who simply pushed him off and he continued crying into the floor.

Maka's eye twitched, but she shook her head and motioned for the priest to continue.

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Eater Evans, to be your husband?"

"I do." Maka smiled.

"And do you, Soul Eater Evans, take Maka Albarn, to be your wife?" The priest asked.

Soul nervously grinned. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Soul grabbed Maka by the elbows and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Everyone awed except for Spirit, who only continued bawling into the carpet.

About ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the reception part of the building. Maka and Soul were inseperable.

After they cut the cake, BlackStar attacked. "YAHOO! Cake!" and he started inhaling.

Tsubaki was trying to pull him off while Patty joined in attacking the cake with Liz trying to pull her off. Kidd was crying about the room being no long symmetrical and Crona was smiling and talking to Maka and Soul.

I watched it all. From the people dancing to the ones eating, to Spirit still crying.

Feeling arms wrap around my waist from behind, I smiled. "Don't they remind you of us?"

"Indeed they do," Franky agreed with me. I turned around, not having to get on my toes thanks to the heels as I kissed him. "You look beautiful," he whisperd.

My smile widened. "Why thank you." I twirled in the bright red dress that all the brides maids had been wearing.

"Mama can I dissect something now?" Natsu appeared out of no where.

I sighed. "Fine." He ran off. "Hey!" I yelled. "Don't you dare get that suit of yours dirty!"

"Yes, mama!" He yelled back.

I sighed again. "He has my mentality yet your love for experimentation. How is that going to work for him?"

Stein grabbed my hand and smiled. "I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

I looked down at my feet. I didn't want my little boy to grow up. I just didn't. He was mine. But he would grow up eventually. Like I did. And I would do everything in my power to keep him from experiencing anything like what I was put through. I can promise that much...


	31. An Idea

**For those of you still interested in this story...how does a prequel sound?**

**I would start it after I finish my current fanfic (The Consequences of Revenge). It would take place years before the events of Madness is Beauty. I was thinking perhaps during Evy's days as a student...? Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
